Multiverse Exchange
by Naruby7
Summary: Short story series inspired by RT: Deathly Exchange. Alternate versions meeting alternate versions in various worlds of wonder, mystery, and danger. Will they be friends at first, or fall in love? Let's see.
1. Glass n Glitches 1

**First chapter is up! Yeah! I'm so excited to write this series! I hope you guys enjoyed Deathly Exchange, cause now comes a series with a similar basis to it. Sanses and Curtains of alternate worlds meeting!**

 **The first Sans is Error Sans. And as I said before, if anyone wants to suggest a Sans, let me know.**

Quiet.

That's all there was in the void.

Silence.

That's all that would greet you in the blank abyss.

Stagnant.

It never changes.

Endless.

There was no end to this blank canvas.

This is where he calls home. This is where he became who he is now.

Error. Sans.

Trapped in the void for an extended period of time has had it's effects upon him. Contact was cut off from everyone, so contact with anyone causes extreme discomfort. His sanity was slowly slipping. His mercy became shortened. He learned how to cease and destroy.

He wanted to destroy those universes that weren't the original, but after the war, he made a truce with the Guardian of universes.

But now he was back in the blank canvas of the void. He was infamous among many worlds, so he was mostly unwelcome, besides the few who saw that he had potential for good.

Although he decided that being alone brought him contentment, deep within himself, beyond the glitches, longed for something more in his life...

Something he didn't expect...

Start.

Standing in void stood Error Sans, as he was untangling blue strings that were wrapped around his hands. He wore a black open jacket with a red turtleneck shirt underneath, and black shorts with red slippers and yellow socks on his red skeletal legs. His jacket had blue strings sown around certain parts of the arms with yellow lines on the edges, and his shorts had a yellow vertical line on each side of the legs. His skull was black, the darkness of his hollow eyes were red, and the pupil of one eye was blue and yellow, while the other was only yellow like his teeth. Occasionally, he would glitch codes from his body and the word 'ERROR' as well. There were blue streaks from his eyes down to his cheeks, and his hands that finally untangled the blue strings were black palmed with red fingers and yellow fingertips. He made the strings disappear, not noticing a portal opening behind him.

"Hey Error!" Ink Sans greeted him from within the portal, as Error fell over from being startled.

"Ink! You freak! What the heck?!" Error Sans said, as he picked himself up, grumpily.

"Sorry about that, Error. I forgot how sensitive you are," Ink Sans said, as Error glared at him.

"-Sign- What do you want you rainbow freak?" Error asked, as he dusted himself off.

"Well, I wanted to see how you're doing and... ..." Ink stopped speaking as he tried to remember why he was there.

"... Hello Ink," Error said, with a bored expression.

"Hi Error! How are you?" Ink asked, as Error face-palmed.

"Why are you bothering me?" Error asked.

"Oh! We were wondering if you wanted to, you know, travel around the Multi-verse. There's still a lot of undiscovered places we could go too, and there will probably be other people who don't know you, so you'd be welcome! Of course, you'd have to behave," Ink said.

Error lowered his hand to reveal his puzzled expression, and then his eyes narrowed as he asked, "Who is 'we?'"

"You know: Me, Dream, Blue, and our new friend Dark. I think you and him might get along," Ink replied.

"Hm... I don't think so," Error said, as he crossed his arms.

"But I'm sure you two will get along. You both wear dark clothes for one thing-" Ink was interrupted by Error,

"No not that! I mean I'm not going. I'd prefer to be left in peace today."

"... but you've been here all day... and you rejected my offer to watch a movie with us yesterday-" Ink was once again interrupted by Error,

"That movie is pure garbage and you know it!"

"I know, but... you've been hanging by yourself here a little longer than usual, and, as you know, being alone for too long has pretty... negative effects," Ink said.

"-Sign- Ink... I don't know. I've been alone for so long. It's hard to start hanging out and stuff. I don't know. I still don't feel right here..." Error said, looking away from him as he placed his hand on his chest.

"Your sweater?" Ink asked.

"No, you paint bucket! Inside!" Error yelled out in frustration.

"Ooohhh. You mean where your soul is?" Ink asked.

"Yes. Something you lack," Error said, and Ink just chuckled.

"Alright. I'll leave ya alone today. But I'll be back tomorrow and I'm not giving you a choice," Ink said.

"Whatever. Fine. Just leave me alone today," Error said with a wave of his hand.

"See ya, Error," Ink said, as the portal closed.

"Tsk," Error said, as he turned away with his eyes closed.

A moment of silence followed, and Error signed.

"Wow, your friend really has patience with you," A voice said, as Error swerved around to see who was the wielder.

The voice belonged to a young female. She was tanned with one eye yellow, and the other had a faded scar of three strikes over it with a light blue eye, and a yellow scarf around her neck. Her black hair with orange ends was up in a high ponytail, with her bangs and hair on the sides of her face loose. Her shirt was light blue with yellow edges, her long pants were black with orange edges on the bottom, and her shoes had yellow strips and a light blue base

"Who are you? How did you get here?" Error asked, sternly.

"Woah man. I'm not here to hurt ya. They call me Mirror, and I came here myself. Roaming dimensions and worlds, ya know," Mirror replied, cool and calm.

"Mirror?" Error asked.

"Yeah, Mirror. With all the other Curtains out there, I need a name to distinguish myself, right?" Mirror Curtain said with a smirk.

"Tsk. Yeah. It's still strange though," Error Sans said with a raised brow-bone.

"Almost as strange as Error... or Ink," Mirror said with a little smugness in her smirk, as Error narrowed his eyes.

"What are you doing here anyway, Mirror? It's not like there's anything in the anti-void," Error asked, as he placed his hands in his pockets.

"So _this_ is the anti-void... pretty spacious, I'll give it that," Mirror said, as she started looking around while walking closer to him.

Error stepped away from her as she came closer, and Mirror grew a bit suspicious of that.

"What's the matter glitchy dude? You're not afraid of little old me, are you?" Mirror asked, with both hands in fists on her hips, and a smile on her face.

"No! I don't fear anyone. I just... prefer personal space is all," Error said, arms crossed.

"Ah! Tsk tsk. Your arms are folded. You're in a defensive pose," Mirror said with a wag of her finger.

Error looked at his crossed arms as he unfolded them with a grumpy expression.

"Okay, there we go. Now that you're relaxed, you can take the opportunity to tell me the truth," Mirror said.

"Well... Wait a minute! Why should I tell you anything? Get out of here! This is _my_ home, my space," Error said, crossing his arms again.

"Well don't get your sandals in a knot! I'm trying to help you is all! If you keep acting all grumpy and stuff, I wouldn't be surprised if your friend Ink doesn't come back at all soon," Mirror said.

"You know nothing about me, and Ink is not my friend!" Error said, as he turned away from her.

"Well, don't you want a friend, man? I mean, being alone isn't going to help you cause your own misconceptions could be your undoing," Mirror said, as she tilted her head to the side.

Error thought about this, knowing that she was right, and also being unable to think of an excuse from a tapping sound.

Tapping.

Walking.

Closer.

Error turned towards her as he saw that she stood a foot away from him with a smug-looking smile on her face.

"EEEEeeeeEeee!" Error screeched, as his eyes glitched and he jumped away from her.

"What's the problem, man?" Mirror asked with a raised eyebrow in confusion.

"Don't. Come. Near. Me!" Error said, as his eyes reverted to normal although his brow-bones were furrowed.

"Dude. What's up? It's not like I was going to hurt... or touch you..." Mirror said, linking his reaction to something.

"Just go away woman," Error said, on a calmer tone.

"Have you heard of haphephobia, by any chance?" Mirror asked.

"... yes," Error said, knowing that she figured out what was wrong with him.

"Ah ha! So you're afraid of people touching you huh? Sounds silly, but I'm aware that phobias can be serious, especially from your outburst," Mirror said with her hand on her chin.

"Okay! Now you know. Can you please leave me be?" Error said, annoyed.

"Dude, isolation ain't going to help you. You need some exposure... hey! I've got it! How about you come along with me to hang out, and I'll help you adjust. What do you think?" Mirror asked, with a grin.

"What? I already said that I wanted to be alone today. You should know that from eavesdropping on my conversation. I don't even know you anyway," Error said.

"Isn't that how you make friends? You talk to people you don't know yet, and then you see if you want to be friends or not. My goodness... for being a former destroyer, you've grown really soft huh? And scared too," Mirror said, turning from him to hide her smirk.

Error's eyes widened, as his brow-bones furrowed, and his fists clenched.

"I'm not afraid of anyone, and I haven't grown soft! I don't have a lot of friends because I choose not to, and I don't need them!" Error said.

"I'm sure you don't need a _lot_ of friends, but you need _someone_ to help you, no? Well, I'm offering to help ya since I don't have anything else to do now, and I'm sure you're gonna need it, or else you'll be just as empty on the inside as this place," Mirror said, gesturing out to the anti-void, as she turned towards him without a smirk.

Error looked briefly around the anti-void. He knew it was void of life, void of feelings, void of anything but nothingness. He couldn't stand it before, and although he could tolerate it now, the distaste towards this place was still under the surface of such tolerance. His arms stood at his sides as he signed, and said,

"Far point… Fine. Let's go."

Mirror held a genuine grin on her face, and she turned with her palm extended in another direction.

"Aw yeah, skele-man. Let's go!" Mirror said with determination as her hand glowed silver, and she circled it clockwise as an opening of silver appeared and formed into a portal.

Error was pretty impressed by this, although he didn't show it.

"Come on! Let's go!" Mirror said, as she walked through the portal.

Error followed behind her, although he kept his distance.

They first ended up in a forest near a river, as Error wondered why they were there. Mirror told him she was actually planning to go somewhere else but she gets the path confused sometimes. When Mirror was finally able to open a new path, they crossed through and ended up in a city alley.

"What are we doing here? There's garbage!" Error complained, as he noticed the garbage cans near the walls.

"Calm down. It's better if we're not seen in the open just appearing through portals. In this world, certain beings use portals so it's best if we keep that hidden so that they won't bother us," Mirror said.

"Tsk, fine. So what are we doing here?" Error asked, calmer.

"Well, the sun's near setting, so let's go out and look around," Mirror said, as they stepped out of the alley.

"Okay. Where are we going?" Error asked, as he looked around at the tall buildings.

"Anywhere. We're just hanging out anywhere," Mirror said with a shrug.

"What? No plan? Just aimlessly walking around?" Error asked, raising a brow-bone.

"Yeah. Let's just go wherever. It'll be fun," Mirror said, with a smile, as Error just pouted.

"Aww, how cute. Just going anywhere," Some random guy said with exaggeration, as he was walking with two of his friends.

"So romantic for the lovely couple," One of the friends said.

"Isn't it? Hey girl, if you want to go out somewhere, I'll take ya to the best places," Another friend, who was a monster, said.

"You know, your rudeness of entering into other conversations is irrational and quite annoying in my opinion, fools," Mirror said with an almost nonchalant expression.

"Oooh. She's tough. You got a tough girl there dude," the first guy said to Error as he patted his shoulder.

Error flinched and moved back as blue strings immediately shot forth from around his fingertips. The strings grabbed the guy's soul and held him suspended in midair.

"Don't. Touch. Me," Error said, with an aggressively serious and annoyed expression.

The two friends stepped back in fear, as Mirror was interested in the blue strings that came from Error's fingers, although they were wrapped around them as well.

"I-I'm sorry dude, sir! We were just j-joking!" The guy said.

"Oh really? Do I look like I'm laughing?" Error asked, brow-bone raised.

The random guy said nothing, too scared to talk, as his friends were as well.

"It's one thing to butt-in on other people's conversations. It's another to be disrespectful by bothering my girl!" Error said, as he tugged on the strings which squeezed the guy's soul a little as he yelped in pain.

The two friends were shaken, and Mirror's eyes went wide by how Error referred to her as.

"Please sir! We're sorry-" the monster friend said, as Error grabbed him with his other hand by his soul too.

"You've got some nerve to talk to her like that. Rude pieces of garbage! Who the heck talks to a lady like that, especially when she's with someone? Especially if that someone is ME!" Error said, as he squeezed both of their souls.

Some other people were walking by and wanted to intervene, but after hearing what Error said, they decided to stay out of it.

"You know where garbage like you three belong?" Error said with an ambiguous smile and narrowed eyes as he looked at the third friend who became pale.

Error took the two friends in his strings and used them to pick up the third friend by slamming them together, side-by-side.

"In the TRASH!" Error said, as he threw the three guys into three garbage cans in the alley that had no lids.

The strings disappeared, as the guys were struggling to get out of the garbage cans. Mirror was quite surprised, but then she yelled out to the guys in the alley,

"You guys got DUNKED ON! Oooohhh!"

"Come on, woman. Let's go," Error said, smoothing his jacket, and Mirror nodded.

They started walking along the sidewalk, Error in the lead, and Mirror said,

"Sooo, that was cool. The strings and dumping them in the garbage cans."

"Yeah, those guys were idiots. But dumping them was pretty fun," Error said, with a smirk.

"You didn't use those strings on me when I came close to you," Mirror said, hands behind her back.

"Well, you didn't actually touch me, and those jerks were asking for it," Error said.

"Oh yes, right, _your girl_ understands," Mirror said with a small smirk.

"That's right. No one messes with me or you since your with me..." And as Error said this, he realized what it seemed like he was implying, as he looked at Mirror to confirm this.

Her smirk and half-lidded eyes were enough for him, as his cheekbones flushed dark blue and he said, somewhat grumpily,

"No! Wait! I didn't mean it as you being my girlfriend! I just meant that you're with me... not with me, but with me! Okay? Besides, what _if_ you were my girlfriend? Those idiots got what they deserved," Error said, as he placed his hands in his pockets, and his blush slowly subsided.

Mirror smiled with a little giggle, as her cheeks turned pink. Error looked at her sharply and asked,

"What are you laughing about, woman?"

"It's nothing bad, grumpy. I just thought it was nice of you to defend me. Thanks," Mirror said.

"Oh... you're welcome then," Error said, as his expression softened.

"So, where to now?" Mirror asked.

"Huh? Well... I don't even know where I'm going-woman, lead me!" Error said, as he stopped walking to let her pass him.

"Alright, alright. Come on," Mirror said, as she took the lead.

The two explored the city. They visited various eateries since Error preferred less crowded places while Mirror was pretty picky. Afterward, they visited various stores and shops to see what was there, and eventually found an electronics store. However, random glitches began overtaking the computers and people's cellphones. As they left, Mirror realized that Error was causing the glitches on purpose, and when she asked him, he smirked in response.

The last place they went to was on a roof to view the whole city while eating chocolate bars that Error took from a small portal he created and quickly closed.

"What's the name of this so-called 'friendly-fired' universe?" Error asked Mirror.

"It's called Serentime, mixing 'Serendipity' and 'time' in one word, although I don't know why. The only one who's part of that universe is Mettaton, but he expanded the world to let wanderers or those without worlds come to live or just have fun with games and stuff. It's like a carnival world, and he'll let anyone in, but for some reason only he could use magic and abilities while everyone else can't use anything that could harm others unless they have his permission," Mirror replied.

"Asking permission to use _my_ powers? That world sounds too friendly," Error said as he chomped on his last piece of chocolate.

"Nah man. It's cool. Your powers are just limited. Besides, you wouldn't have to worry about fighting anyone there so you'd be fine," Mirror said, breaking a piece of her chocolate and eating it.

"Hmm... so I can't hurt anyone, but I don't have to worry about getting hurt either... I might just visit that world for peace of mind," Error said.

"Yeah, you should. It'll help you relax and ease up your grumpy aggression," Mirror said, with a smile as Error pouted.

He saw that she had one piece of chocolate in her hand, although he looked away quickly so that she wouldn't notice that he wanted it. But she did, and Mirror moved the chocolate towards him and asked,

"Ya want the rest of it dude? I'm pretty full now."

"You're sure?" Error asked, and Mirror nodded.

"Alright... but don't call me dude!" Error said, as he reached for the chocolate.

"Okay, I won't, guy," Mirror said, and Error narrowed his eyes.

As Error grabbed the piece of chocolate, his hand brushed on her hand. Mirror figured that he was going to flinch or back away from her, but he didn't as he ate the last piece of chocolate. She smiled towards him, seeing that it seemed like he was becoming less afraid of contact.

"I guess you're doing better huh? I have to say, it was fun hanging out with ya," Mirror said, placing one hand on her hip.

"Really? Well, yeah. I gotta admit, it was fun hanging with ya too," Error said, a small smile on his face.

"How about we hang out again the day after tomorrow, since you'll be busy with your other friends tomorrow?" Mirror asked.

"My other friends... oh yeah. Okay. But I might come see you sooner if they get too boring," Error said, which made Mirror laugh.

"Alright. I'll be wandering around this side of the universe if you're looking for me," Mirror said.

"How about you give me your number and I'll call you, alright?" Error asked, taking out a cell phone from his pocket that he took from someone.

"Yeah sure, give me yours first," Mirror said, as she took her cell phone from her pocket.

After exchanging numbers, Error opened a portal to head back to the anti-void, while Mirror opened a portal that lead to the forest.

"Ya sure you want to go back there again? Don't want to step on your toes or anything, but it's pretty empty," Mirror asked, before leaving.

"It's the only home I know really. No one really bothers me there. At least not much," Error said, with his eyes looking downward.

"Well, alright. I'll see you soon, Error," Mirror said.

"Yeah, see ya soon, Mirror," Error said, and both of them went through their portals.


	2. Glass n Glitches 2

**Yeah! Another chapter! Also, Dark is my Sans, as all Curtains are mine. Enjoy.  
**

The next day:

"I still can't believe you decided to join us, Error," Blue, aka Underswap Sans, said with excitement.

"I know right? I'm surprised, but glad that you decided to join us today, Error," Dream Sans said, his star-shaped pupils gleaming.

"Yeah, whatever. I had nothing better to do," Error said, looking up at them from his phone.

"Heh. I would say the same, but I don't have the _guts_ ," Dark Sans said, as Error chuckled, Blue groaned, and Dream hid his chuckle.

Ink happened to look at Error's phone since he turned it away from himself to talk to the guys. He saw that Error was texting someone about joining him for dinner, and he saw the name of the other person.

"I don't know about that Error. Who's Mirror?" Ink asked, his grin widening slightly.

Error quickly turned towards him with widened eyes, as he covered his phone.

"No one. Don't worry about it. Why the heck are you looking at my phone anyway?" Error said, putting his phone in his inner jacket pocket.

"Aw, come on. How could someone named Mirror be no one?" Ink asked.

"Mirror... I've never heard that name before," Dream said.

"..." Dark said nothing and just listened with a smirk.

"Who's that? -Gasp!- Error, you made another friend?!" Blue asked.

"Errr... well, I guess you could say she's my friend. If hanging out one day means you're friends," Error said, rubbing the back of his head.

"She? A girl-Gasp- you have a g-" Blue was interrupted by Error saying,

"She's not my girlfriend!"

"Alright, calm down guys. He's just asking if she is, and clearly she's just your friend. That's cool. I'm so proud of you Error," Ink said, standing in front of Blue to guard him from Error.

"Hmph! Proud of what? I made a friend. It's no big deal," Error said, crossing his arms with hidden embarrassment.

"But that's just it! You made a friend on your own, and you didn't kidnap them or destroy their universe, or force them to be... right?" Ink asked.

"No, I didn't," Error said, narrowed eyes.

"Exactly! You're doing good! -BLEH!-" Ink said, as he threw up black gloop from his excitement.

"Eeeehh! Ink!" Error, Blue, Dark, and Dream said simultaneously.

"Heh. Sorry guys," Ink said, as he reabsorbed the black gloopy ink with his hand.

"Okay, I'm disgusted, I'm leaving now. See you later guys," Error said as he opened a portal.

"I hope I didn't spoil your dinner with Mirror," Ink said.

"Nah, I'll be fine," Error said, but then he realized that Ink read his whole conversation with Mirror.

"Wait, you're going out to dinner with her? Then doesn't that make her even _more_ likely to be your girlfri-" Blue was again interrupted by Error shouting,

"She's not my girlfriend you nosy, Raahhh!"

Error closed the portal as his strings flew from his hands at Blue and Ink, while they started running.

"Guys! Don't fight! Oh goodness," Dream said, chasing after the three, as Dark followed him while chuckling.

Later:

"You chased them _that_ far? Ha! Hilarious," Mirror said, as she and Error were exiting a restaurant in a different AU then the last one.

"Yeah. But I got over it. Those guys may be annoying sometimes, but they're good guys, they won't keep bothering me," Error said.

"That's cool. I'm _so proud_ that you made more friends," Mirror said with a smirk, as Error just narrowed his eyes at her.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then. Although, I don't know where to go yet, but I'll figure it out tomorrow," Mirror said, as she opened a portal to the forest.

"Do you live there? In that forest world? What's over there?" Error asked.

"Uhh, well, yes, I do live there. But there's nothing really there but forest and wilderness and animals. It's peaceful though," Mirror said, with a small smile that couldn't hide the hint of sadness she felt.

"... okay. I'll see you tomorrow. Early," Error said, deciding not to question her further since he noticed the sadness she was trying to hide.

"See ya later, man," Mirror said, feeling relieved that he didn't ask her further.

After she left, Error decided to return to the anti-void in a little while. He started walking around and thinking about his time spent with Mirror, and noticing that, even when their hands accidentally touched when reaching for the condiments for their food, he didn't feel so bothered by it.

He didn't feel bothered by her.

Why?

Maybe because she was helping him?

Maybe because he agreed to let her help him?

Maybe because she asked and he didn't feel forced to accept her help?

Could he actually feel comfortable around someone else?

It seemed like it, although he wasn't so sure. He was glad that she was helping him and spending time with him, but he wasn't sure how long it would last.

Would she leave after she helps him?

Would they still spend time together after he is able to feel comfortable around other people?

Would he see her again if he didn't need her anymore?

But then again, he knew that he wasn't like any other, with the glitches and odd coding he had so he may need her for a while. He also figured that she wouldn't leave him since they were friends, and from her own adventures that she told him about with her friends Pen and Gold, who are also Curtains, she always visits and rarely forgets anything.

When he felt better about his friendship with Mirror, Error decided it was time to go and he was going to open a portal. However, he heard a screech, as he turned toward where the sound came from. The forest area he was in wasn't very thick, but there were many trees around, large in diameter.

He stealthily traveled towards where the sound came from above ground on the tree branches. Then he saw ahead two rabbit monsters running with all their might away from something. One of them held a smaller bunny in her hands, and the other guy-bunny was running with her. They ran so fast until they escaped the forest to head back to the town. Error stood there for a moment longer to see what was chasing them, and he saw a creature walking from where they ran from:

It was a large dragon-like beast, although it had no wings to be seen besides fur on it's back only. It's whole body was black with a burgundy shine, and it's claws were white, as well as it's teeth. The horns were black and seemed to have dark red stains, and it's long tail had a jagged motion near the tip. The eyes were dark red, although the iris and pupil were a lighter colored red. The burly beast lazily roared, as it scratched at the ground with anger and disappointment.

"Darn fools. Now I must hunt again. These freaking worlds are annoying with these monsters looking like animals, and the humans being 'protective' over the species. BAH! I'm hungry, little urchins," the beast complained in a voice that sounded like two voices: one was deep, and the other was a low feminine voice.

Error was surprised to see this creature, but he felt like he should know who it was. The beast sniffed the air with it's slightly narrow nostrils, and it snarled as it detected something.

"Are you prey, or are you trash?! Speak or reveal yourself so that I'll know if you're inedible!" The beast yelled out.

Error didn't have much of a choice, realizing that the beast might not hunt him if he revealed himself.

"I'm here!" He said, as he revealed himself and jumped down from the branch to see the beast closeup.

On closer inspection, Error saw that the jaw also had dark red stains, and that the creature's fangs could retract.

"Pah! Trash again. All well. You're not prey," the beast said, as it looked away and started sniffing the ground with a swish of it's tail.

"Tsk. Whatever. What's a monster like you doing here? If you are one... I don't remember seeing a creature like you in this world before," Error asked, his hands in his pockets.

"Hmph. Well, I don't belong to this world, and I'm not particularly a monster either. I'm more complicated," the creature said, continuing to sniff around.

"Okay. Then what and who are you, and what's going on? Having a hard time finding a meal?" Error asked, walking to make sure it didn't get behind him.

"Well, well, you talk a lot, trashbag. Alright, I'll let you know: I am a creature related to one that terrorizes everyone she can. I am an alternate version, but am none-the-less terrifying. We're usually known as Corruption, but if you don't know us by that name, you may know us by Ciara. Although Corruption is more truthful to our origin. But whatever. I am specifically known as Maul. M-A-U-L," the beast known as Maul replied.

"Ohh, your part of that corrupted group. I heard of you corrupted beings, but I never looked into it since I wasn't interested," Error said.

"Hee hee hee. Well, you seem surprised to see a creature like me, so you've never met one of us before. That's fine. Any other wouldn't have told you this so openly. I'm one of the few who do," Maul said, with a toothy grin.

"Why so confident?" Error asked.

"Because I know no one can stand up to me and live to tell the tale," Maul said, the fur on her back rising like spikes with black fog emitting from it, as a crazed grin spread across her face while her eyes glowed in a fiery haze.

Error was not one to be easily startled besides his haphephobia and when Ink or Fresh appear out of nowhere, but this creature seemed to send a wave of uneasiness towards him that made him actually freeze in place. His paralysis was obviously noticed by Maul, as she relaxed her fur and expression into amusement.

"Heh. Heh. Heh. It's been a while since I've strike as much fear as I have today. It's quite amusing, but I'm hungry and quite vicious, so I'll go, trash," Maul said, as she turned from him and opened a dark portal emitting gray smoke.

"By the way, what is your name?" Maul asked.

Error was able to move again, as he looked at her with annoyance and replied, "Error Sans, beast."

"Error Sans... a Sans. Heeheeheehee. That's interesting, but you're different. Do you have a world? Are there others like you? A Papyrus? Or are you from a destroyed world?" Maul asked, stopping before the portal.

"No! I have no world and I'm alone, just the way I like it!" Error snapped, feeling a little jab inside from her questions.

"Ohhh, you sound quite tense. You don't like being alone, do you? Captive by isolation. Answered by silence. Having conversations with nothing. It's a truly terrible fate for a Sans to be all alone. A fate as you said, 'is the way you like it.' Ha ha ha. Foolish, little, smiley trashbag, as the flower said. I don't particularly feel sorry for you for that isolation that you seem to like, but if you keep going that way..." Maul turned to him with a smile and continued, "You're gonna end up just. Like. Me."

Error took a step back, as he looked at her in bewildered disgust. Maul chuckled with an inner deviousness that seemed to darken the air around them. She leapped into the portal, and as it closed, so did the darkness of her presence. It was silent for a while, and Error left that world in haste with disappointment in himself by letting Maul intimidate him.

Two days later:

"What about white chocolate? It tastes good too," Mirror asked, as she and Error were walking around Outertale, the space AU where the stars are above and below you on the various platforms of ground.

"Nah, regular chocolate is the best. White chocolate becomes too smooth after a while," Error said, while he took a chomp of a chocolate popsicle he had, while Mirror shrugged and bit her white chocolate version of her popsicle.

Error hadn't informed Mirror of his meeting with Maul. He didn't want her to know that he froze up, and had a moment of weakness.

"So, where should we go to next?" Mirror asked, finishing up her popsicle.

"Hmm. How about we go to your world? That forest place," Error said, finishing his popsicle and tossing it off the cliff, but because gravity doesn't care the stick flew upward.

"You want to go to _my_ world? Why?" Mirror asked, also tossing her popsicle stick as it flew upward.

"You've seen my world, so I want to see yours," Error said, as he placed his hands in his pockets.

"Well... okay. Let's go," Mirror said, as she opened the portal to the forest.

They both entered the portal, entering the forest world. It was mostly comprised of various tall trees, wild flowers, and plants. Animals roamed the forest, although not often seen, but heard in the distance, especially the birds.

"Huh, pretty peaceful world. A bit boring though," Error said, his last sentence he said with a smirk.

"Hey! Don't be dissing my world. It's freaking beautiful!" Mirror said, crossing her arms.

Error looked at her with his smirk widening, and said, "You're getting defensive~"

Mirror looked down as she noticed her crossed arms, and she put them down with a pout on her face. Error laughed, and Mirror rolled her eyes with a small smile.

"Alright, come on. I'll give you a tour," Mirror said, and they started walking.

They traveled through the forest, seeing the different animal species roaming around, crossing rivers and creaks, and walking into a cave but immediately running out when they realized a bear lived inside as it growled at them.

Eventually, they settled nearby a river, as they rested there. Some of the little animals approached them, recognizing Mirror, but cautious with Error. Although he didn't want them near him, Error realized that the animals didn't bother him when he petted them, since Mirror told him to do so because grabbing them with his strings would have frightened them.

With a brown rabbit curled on his lap, Error stroked the little creature's soft fur, as Mirror stood up to show him something. She formed a mirror in her hands about two by one foot long and leaned it on a tree next to Error. She walked towards the river, and then she dived in, without making a splash in the water. Error thought that was weird, but what really freaked him out was when Mirror jumped out of the mirror that was next to him. Even the rabbit was surprised.

"What the heck was that?! How did you do that?" Error asked.

"I can use reflections to enter the Mirror-World, and come back from another reflective place. It helps get to places quicker since I use light energy to travel," Mirror said, sitting beside Error.

"Mirror-World? What's that and why haven't I heard of it?" Error asked.

"Well, its another realm that reflects this world and every universe that exists. It's not like an AU though, since it reflects AUs too. It's like it's own thing, and only someone like me with my reflective powers can go there," Mirror replied.

"Huh. That's weird... wait, if it reflects this world, what about a world here that has been destroyed?" Error asked.

"Well, the space where the world was would be blank, except for the data that stays behind. I call it reflective data. It has the data of the whole world and those who lived there at the time it was destroyed. I guess you would be curious since you've erased worlds before. The reflective data remains in the Mirror-World," Mirror replied.

"Could a world here be restored with that reflective data?" Error asked.

"Hmm... good question, man. I don't know. I just look at the data to see what world was there," Mirror replied with a shrug.

Then a herd of animals started running passed them, as the brown bunny spoke to another rabbit and he ran along with them. Error and Mirror stood up, and then they heard a roar in the distance.

"What was that?" Error asked.

"Could be a rogue animal, a jerk, a hunter, or all of the above. No matter what, they're not wrecking my world!" Mirror said, as she started running towards the sound.

"Hold up Mirror! What for me!" Error yelled after her, realizing who the animals may be running from.  
"I got it, Error! I'm going to chase the fool out!" Mirror called back to him, as she jumped in the river to the Mirror-World.

"Wait!" Error called, but she was gone.

' _No... darn it! I should have told her about Maul!_ ' Error thought, as he used his portals to travel quicker.

 **uh oh. The beast is back...**


	3. Glass n Glitches 3

Deep in the forest, where the sunlight passed through the trees in a few scattered beams, Maul swallowed the last piece of veal she had. She felt better to have a half full stomach, although she was still hungry. She reached under her foot and pulled up a fox that she had trapped by the tail. The fox was scared for his life and tried to wiggle out of her grasp. She chuckled at the poor critter, and said,

"Awww, you poor little thing. Still got some fight in you even when you're about to die? How adorable. Well, time to fest. Oh... and I'll be looking for your mate and cubs too. I'm sure bringing your head to them will _definitely_ frighten them. That would make them more appetizing. Hee heh heh."

The fox's ears lowered as he stared at her in fright and anguish. Maul used her other hand to grab the back of his neck, and then she lifted him up as she opened her mouth wide. Before she could chomp on him, a flash passed by as the fox disappeared with it. Maul's eyes widened, and she closed her mouth and looked towards where the flash went. She saw a young woman holding the fox under her arm in a landing stance.

"What's this?" Maul asked, a curious expression on her face of the new comer.

"Run. Now," Mirror told the fox, as she placed him on the ground and he ran as fast as he could away from them to find his family.

"Ahh. This must be your world. Tsk. How pesky it is when people live somewhere," Maul said, annoyed, and she stood on all fours.

Mirror noticed the splats of blood that littered the area, as well as on Maul's chin. She looked at Maul with contempt and annoyance, but she kept herself calm.

"You know, playing with your food is one thing, but tormenting your food is _way_ messed up. This place is in balance as it is, and it doesn't need a beast like you to ruin it by eating all of the animals, and especially tormenting them with your own messed up ideology. If you don't mind, which I don't care, get OUT of this world," Mirror said, seriously.

"Hmm. What bravery to stand to a beast like me with such bold aspiration. Well little one, I need to feed on something. Animals have much sweeter taste than monsters and humans. The latter taste like wet, stale wood to me. You would as well. I don't have a place to feed often, and this one seemed open... of course, I don't think I want to leave just yet without my fill. Once I'm full, I'll leave this place alone, sounds fair..." Maul looked at Mirror as she sniffed the air and recognized her scent.

"...Curtain," Maul said, with narrowed eyes.

Mirror narrowed her eyes as well, and said, "You're not eating anything! You just barged into this world and ate those animals like a jerk, and now you want to eat more before you leave? No! I've seen creatures like you before. You wouldn't just leave the world alone... Corruption."

Maul and Mirror had a stare down, as they recognized who the other was.

"Ah, a Curtain: enemy of a Corruption," Maul Corruption said.

"A Corruption, aka Ciara: enemy of a Curtain. Opposite alignments: Dark and Light. Chaos and Balance," Mirror Curtain said.

"Considering that I don't have a world or a Curtain as an enemy, I'd prefer to keep it that way," Maul said.

"Considering that I still don't care, I'd prefer if you get the heck out of here," Mirror said.

"I'm. Not. Leaving. Without. My. FILL!" Maul said, as she stomped the ground.

"Yes, you are, ya freaky SICKO!" Mirror said, forming a long dagger made of pure energy.

The two began to fight, barely landing hits on one another, but determined to take the other down.

Error was looking for them at a quickening pace when he heard the echoing of yells and slash sounds. He hopped up on the trees to see if Mirror needed help, and to take Maul by surprise. When he was close enough, he saw the two facing each other with glares and bared fangs. Mirror had a cut on the upper left side of her head with a few minor cuts on her arms, while Maul had a gash on her back and other cuts that she ignored.

"You're a strong little worm, aren't you?" Maul said, scratching the ground with her claws.

"Yeah. I'll admit, you're strong too, beast," Mirror said.

"Grr... ha ha ha. Your strong, your power is different. Too different from this place... you're not from this world, are you?" Maul asked, a dark grin beginning to form on her face.

"What... how did you...?" Mirror asked, her eyes widened a bit.

"I have high sensory abilities since I'm a hunter. I can tell when someone belongs to a world or does not. You say this is your world, but I can tell you aren't really from here. You just decided to live here when you realized that _no one else_ was here, didn't you? Kind of like what I just did when I first came here," Maul said, tilting her head slightly.

"... Yeah. So what? I'm not from here, but don't compare me and you. I'm trying to protect this world, not consume it!" Mirror said, her glare intensifying.

"Ha ha ha ha ha! That's true. But there's something you don't seem to notice, or maybe you're ignoring it. I came to this world and wanted to stay because nobody was here. I want to eat alone without other people bothering me. Isn't that almost the same reason why _you're_ here? You're not from any world, and therefore have no place to call home. No friends. No family. No place in the other worlds. I've seen others who have no worlds, but they don't stay in isolation like you if they could help it. Just like the glitch, Error! When he found a way to escape that blank world, he did, and began his destructive spree! Don't you see? The reason why you're living here is because you know you don't belong anywhere and it hurts you to see those other versions of you living in worlds or easily adjusting into places not their own. They have a place they belong, and you haven't found a place for yourself among other people, so you hide here. This is your hiding place. A place where you can hide from the truth..." Maul said.

Mirror looked at her in surprise, as her fighting stance began to waver from her shaking hands.

"The truth being... you are scared to face the pain. To reveal that you are weak. You're only a mirror. You reflect as a way to help others, but you can't help yourself. Now that I've taken the time to see you, I can sense pain, loneliness, sadness, wanting to be somebody... when in reality: you're nothing. You had no one to tell you otherwise. No one to help you. And now..." Maul said, standing up on her two back feet and raising a clawed hand with a sick grin.

" **No one to save you when you need it the most** ," Maul said, cackling.

Mirror fell on her knees, still shaking, as her eyes began to water. She felt like she was strike repeatedly inside by Maul's words, and she felt shattered. Her will to fight and ignore the beast was insufficient. The pain and suffering, which she thought she got over, resurfaced as her dagger disappeared into nothing.

Life.

She appeared from the cross between the Mirror-World and Regular world.

Alone.

She was the only one of her kind to have her powers and potential.

Pain.

She had no world, no family, no where to belong to for so long. Her identity became obsolete to her.

Isolation.

She saw how everyone had a place they belonged to or found one. How they felt content, and how they had somebody to be with: family, friends, acquaintances, a home. She returns to the first world she appeared in, the forest, as a way to forget her pain by not being around others at the end of the day.

Purpose.

Her heart was burdened by feeling like she was no one. She tried to help people in need to give herself a purpose. To do good to help others and feel that she was needed.

But at this moment, her soul felt empty with her scattered heart. Maul continued her attack to strike Mirror down, and she no longer cared as her tears came down.

However, Maul's attack was halted, as Mirror slightly looked up to see blue strings wrapped on the beast's arm. She was in such distress that she couldn't recognize who the strings belonged to, and she hung her head low with her hand on her chest.

"Stubborn fool! Why do you interfere?! I'm trying to rid this world of it's guardian! What is it your business?!" Maul snarled.

"How about you shut the heck up and stop acting like a nagging witch! The only person here who has no life or purpose is a freaky snake like you!" Error said, jumping down from the trees and landing on the ground while pulling Maul's arm down too.

"Detestable brat! My purpose is to consume and torment. It's not nice, but I don't care. I'm a corrupted beast! I don't follow normal logic and emotions! But I know for a fact that this girl has no _true_ purpose, and exploiting that is hilarious!" Maul said, leaping at Error with her other clawed hand.

Error used the strings in his other hand to catch her arm as he said, "No one has a true purpose until they find one for themselves! I thought being a destroyer gave me purpose, and now I don't care anymore! Just because I don't have a purpose now doesn't mean I'm nothing! Just like how you found your psychotic and absurd 'purpose,' I can find my **own** path, or I'll **forge** my own! And I know Mirror can too! Now get out of this world, and never come back! I'll erase the heck out of you and every Corruption in existence if you **DARE** to set foot in this world again!" Error shouted, as he jumped forward and kicked Maul in the face.

He released his strings as she stumbled back while holding her face. Error summoned forth his dark Gaster blasters, boney dragon-like heads that open their mouths to fire beams, and shot Maul many times until she could barely stand. Maul was enraged, which is what she used to stand up the best she could on four legs, and she opened a portal to leave.

"Darn you, Error... but I will concede my defeat... screw this world then! There are plenty of others out there," Maul said, and she quickly escaped through the portal.

Error made sure she was gone, and then he dismissed his blasters and the strings. He walked towards where Mirror was, which wasn't far, as she stood with her hands on her knees watching him. He could see her tears still trailing down her cheeks, although her eyes held less sadness, and more amazement at him. Error knelt down on one knee next to her and asked,

"Are you alright, Mirror? I mean, I can see that your head is still bleeding a bit, but I mean are you okay, like your feelings and junk?"

Error wasn't experienced in comforting people, but for Mirror's sake he was trying.

"I feel a little better. Thank you, for getting her out of here... and for defending me," Mirror said, wiping her still tear-flowing eyes.

"Eh, it was no problem. That freaking punk. She'll never set foot in this world again if I have anything to say about it, and I do," Error said.

"Thank you..." Mirror said.

"... Mirror, you're not really from this world, are you?" Error asked.

Mirror looked up at him, and she shook her head, but then her tears came down even more as she looked away from him while covering her face with one hand.

"I don't belong anywhere. I'm... I'm just..." Mirror continued to silently cry in her hand.

Error signed, understanding that she was still hurt, and he took a moment to observe his surroundings.

' _This place will be safe for the time being,_ ' Error thought as he stood up to move closer to Mirror.

He placed one arm around her back and had her stand as he placed his other arm under her knees to lift her up. She was still crying, as she laid her head on his chest. Error flinched as he stood still. It was the first time he's ever been this close to someone. He could hear her crying soften, as his eyes did, and he raised one finger as a portal to the anti-void opened up.

As he walked towards the portal, with Mirror in his arms and the empty world before him, he realized that he wasn't empty on the inside as this world always was. He glanced at Mirror, realizing that a part of him needed her, as she needed him right now. It dawned on him that the emptiness he felt inside a few days ago was the feeling of not just needing someone, but of wanting to be needed by someone else.

He was searching for a different purpose in his life, and he found her.

 **First story done! Yeah! Woohoo! And now I must sleep!**

 **Next story is coming soon. I won't say which Sans it is, since I want it to be more of surprise to you guys. :)**

 **You can guess, and I might just confirm that guess if it's right. I think I'll do that for each story I finish.**

 **Also, remember, you can recommend a Sans you want to see meet a Curtain. Just let me know. ;)**

 **I hope you enjoyed this story. See ya soon for the next one. :D**


	4. Writing Pictures 1

**Yeah! Next story is up! Not sure if it will be the same number of chapters as Error and Mirror's story, but we'll see. Enjoy!**

The Guardian.

He creates and protects the Alternative Worlds of the Multiverse.

The End.

He made a truce with the Destroyer of worlds to be at peace at the end of the war.

Colors.

With the power of ink, he can create anything and even portals to travel to other worlds.

Giant Paintbrush.

Exactly what it is. He uses it as a tool and a weapon that he carries on his back.

Papers.

His world of the blank canvas is filled with suspended papers that have the title of each alternate world on them, representing the status and health of each world.

Ink Sans.

His world was never complete, and so is he without a soul. The colors he carries hold feelings that he keeps in order to have emotions. After the war, he felt relieved to know that the other worlds were safe from Error's wrath. Although he wasn't sure if Error was going to hold his end of the deal, so Ink tried to befriend him, seeing how they're origins were similar and that he could relate to him easier.

Ink wore mostly neutral colors between beige and brown, and a dark brown for the under shirt and pants that could be seen, with a light blue jacket he wore around his waist. He wore a scarf around his neck that extended long behind him from brown around his neck to beige at the end of it. He wore dark brown suspenders from his shorts to the short beige shirt he wore on top of his under shirt. His paintbrush was his height with a dark brown stick and brush, with a large metal clamp between the brush and stick and a smaller metal clamp near the opposite end. Ink's eyes would change colors and shapes every so often besides having just white pupils as many Sanses do. A strap of ink bottles of every color was wrapped around him, from his shoulder to his waist on the opposite side.

Upon finding out that Error has been talking to a girl, Ink was very excited to see that he was contacting someone on his own.

 _'If things go well, then maybe I won't have to worry about another war after all,'_ Ink had thought.

After sending Blue and Dark to their own worlds, and waving Dream and Error off, although Error was still upset with him, Ink went off on his own to his world of pictures.

For a few days he was viewing and visiting a few worlds, when he sensed a disturbance in one world he hadn't seen before. He recognized Error's power at work in that world, and when he touched the paper to view what was going on, he saw a huge beast slowly walking into a portal as Error watched it go along with his Gaster blasters. Ink could see the rage and evil within this beast as it glared at Error and left. He saw Error walk up to a girl who was on her knees, pick her up, and open a portal to the anti-void with her.

Ink wasn't sure what to think since he was surprised that Error was holding the girl with his hands instead of strings, and he saw that Error had no ill-intentions but was instead worried about her. He decided to visit Error and the girl later, and turned his focus to the beast that left the world. It was a dangerous creature no doubt, and he opened a portal to visit the forest world.

The forest world was a bit frantic where the beast had been, but it was gradually becoming calmer. Ink noticed that many of the animals stood in groups away from where the beast was, as he saw a fox and her young nuzzling another fox, who Ink assumed to be the father.

 _'This is such a nice place... and that beast was going to ruin it... Heh. Looks like Error actually saved a world this time. Funny.'_ Ink thought.

He took his paintbrush from off his back and swiped at the ground, opening a colorful portal.

 _'I should warn the others about that creature, before I forget,'_ Ink thought and he jumped in the portal.

He drew a picture of the beast and duplicated it, as he sent it out to Blue, Dream, Dark, and a few other Sanses.

Afterward, he decided to visit Error and the girl to see if they were okay. Upon opening his portal and looking in, Ink saw Error and the girl sitting side-by-side and talking, as Error was showing her different places in portals that he created like television screens. He didn't want to disturb them further, so Ink decided to leave them alone.

Ink entered another world that had a forest as well, and was a new world that Dark had told him about. He was walking around the beautiful scape, when he heard a voice. He followed the voice to hear that it was singing, and when he walked through a forest clearing, he saw who the voice belonged to.

A few yards ahead of him was a grassy cliff where a high view of the forest and a lake could be seen. Standing near the cliff was a girl singing a song while it seemed like she was painting a picture on a canvas that stood up on an easel.

He felt excited to see another artist here, as he calmed himself so that he wouldn't throw up and scare her. About half a yard away from her, he spoke up,

"Excuse me, Ms."

Her singing stopped as she quickly turned towards him.

The first thing Ink noticed was her sparkling silver-colored eyes that matched the silver scarf around her neck. Her hair was white with black ends, and it was loose just passed her shoulders. She wore a white shirt with a black band on the waist and bell sleeves that reached her elbows, while she wore black sleeves with pastel designs on her forearms. She wore white long pants with pastel colors in bands on the ends of each leg, and white shoes with black bottoms. She carried a white backpack with a black flap-top stood on her back, while she held a thin pen in one hand and a palette in the other.

He was surprised by her beauty, as she tilted her head slightly and asked,

"Yes, sir? Is there something you need?"

Ink coughed in his hand to wake up his voice, and said,

"Um, hi Ms. I just wanted to see what you were painting. I'm an artist, so I'm always curious to see what other artist are doing."

Her eyes brightened, and she smiled and said, "You're an artist! That's great! Although, I'm not sure what you would think of creative writing."

Ink looked at her questionably and asked, "Creative writing?"

"Here, let me show you," the girl said, as she put her pen in her pocket and moved over to let Ink look at the canvas.

The canvas, which was actually a stack of tall paper, had words written across it in italics with certain words written in different colors. He read some of it, and realized that the words described the scenery before them.

"Ohhh. You're a writer. Well, that's artistic too. I mean, you have to formulate sentences and words to create a story," Ink said, his hand on his chin.

"And I can create images in people's minds when they read my work. I'm an imagery artist!" The girl said, smiling with her bright eyes that made Ink's cheekbones warm.

"That's great! Can I read some of it... um? I'm sorry, how rude, my name is Ink," Ink said.

"Oh! Yes, I'm sorry for being rude too. My name is Pen, nice to meet you," Pen said, as they shook hands.

"Pen? That's a nice name," Ink said.

"Well it's my nickname given to me by a friend of mine. My actually name is Curtain, but her name is too," Pen said.

"Curtain. Heh. Same here. My name is Sans, but I call myself Ink to distinguish myself from the others," Ink said.

"Sans... I've heard of your name before. I think a Sans lives here too, but he's seldom seem. Dark Curtain says he's been isolated for a while. Only Dark Sans sees him," Pen said.

"Wait! Dark Sans! I know him. I just met him not too long ago. -Gasp- That's where I heard the name Curtain! I forgot, he told me about her! That makes so much sense-" Ink said, and his over excitement made him turn and throw up gloopy ink.

Pen looked at him with widened eyes, as Ink felt embarrassed about throwing up in front of her.

"Are-Are you okay? Are you sick? OH NO, you're sick! Are you dying? OH GOSH you're spitting ink and your name's Ink! It must be your BLOOD! OH GOODNESS you're DYING!" Pen said in a frenzy, as she made the plate in her hand disappear as she grabbed Ink's arm in worry.

"No no! It's okay. I'm fine. This just happens when I'm excited is all. It's no big deal," Ink said, as he reabsorbed the gloop in his hand.

"Are you sure, Ink?" Pen asked with concern over her bright eyes.

"I'm okay, Pen. Really," Ink said, placing his hand over one of her hands that held his arm.

Pen searched his eyes to see if he was telling the truth with narrowed focus, as Ink wondered why she was looking at him like that. Their faces came closer together, as a rainbow blush dusted Ink's cheekbones. Pen relaxed her expression, seeing that Ink was telling the truth, and noticing that he seemed nervous. She looked at her hand, and noticed that his was on her own. Her cheeks dusted in a gray blush, and she slowly pulled away from him, as he did with her.

"Oh, um. Sorry about that. Heh. I'm glad you're okay," Pen said, with a sheepish smile.

"It's alright. Heh heh. I appreciate your concern," Ink said, rubbing the back of his head.

"So, you know Dark Sans, and you've been around other universes, huh?" Pen asked, her eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"Yes, and you know Dark Curtain, so I assume that you can travel to other universes too, right?" Ink asked, also with suspicion in his narrowed eye sockets.

"Hmm, well, I'm not from any universe," Pen said, a small smile on her face.

"Me either. But I'm known as the Guardian of the Universes," Ink said, a smirk on his face.

"Really? I'm known as the Protector of Literary Worlds," Pen said, her smile growing and her eyes widening in interest of him.

"Protector of Literary worlds? You mean, written out?" Ink asked, his eyes widening from interest in her.

"Yes. There are worlds that are created based on text, and those are the ones I look after. I keep them safe and I can see what's added on to them too. Of course, any added writing about a world or a person is something I find and keep stored in a safe place so that no one changes or destroys it," Pen said, her eyes brightening.

"Woah. That sounds cool! I didn't realize there were written worlds too! That's amazing! It's... ..." Ink calmed down as he forgot what he was talking about.

"... Ink?" Pen asked as she tilted her head seeing that he seemed frozen.

"Huh? What were we talking about?" Ink asked her.

"Um, I told you I'm the Protector of Literary worlds, which are written worlds or added information about worlds and people that I keep safe," Pen replied.

"There are written worlds?! Amazing!" Ink said.

Pen looked at him in confusion, as Ink recognized that look from other people he met.

"Oh, sorry, did I say that before? Yeah, I have short term memory loss sometimes, so I tend to forget what I'm saying," Ink said, with a sheepish smile.

"Oh my, did you get hurt or something?" Pen asked, growing concerned again.

"No. No, this just happens. Don't worry, I'm fine," Ink said, reassuringly, and Pen nodded.

"You said you were the Guardian of the Universes right? What's that like?" Pen asked, seeing Ink light up and his eyes changing colors and shapes.

"Well, I live in a world where I have drawings of the different worlds suspended so that I could keep track of their conditions. If anything goes wrong, I'll instantly know about it, and if I need to intervene, I will. Usually things settle themselves on their own though. But I make sure to keep the worlds living and breathing all the same. Of course, I used to create worlds, but I made a truce with Error Sans to stop creating universes if he stopped destroying them. I wasn't sure how long that would last, but he met a girl and... wait, I think she was a Curtain! You have similar hair," Ink said, looking at Pen's hair.

"Really? Was she a Curtain I know? Do you know her name or how she looks like?" Pen asked.

"I think... she must be the same girl on his phone... I think her name is Mirror," Ink said.

Pen gasped and said, "Oh my gosh! I know her! We're like best friends! Oh wow. It's weird how we know people who met each other, but haven't met ourselves."

"I know right? All this time we never saw each other! Why haven't we met sooner?" Ink said, but then he blushed a bit when he said his last sentence.

"I know right? I mean they know each other right? It's odd that we haven't met... but then again, maybe that's how we met now," Pen said, not noticing Ink's blush as he was grateful that she didn't.

"Yeah, you're right. I wouldn't have come here if Error wasn't with Mirror," Ink said.

"Huh... I probably wouldn't have been here if Mirror wasn't hanging with Error, and if Gold wasn't working... oh! How would you like to go with me to Serentime?! I wanted to go today, but I didn't want to go alone because they have a deal if you go with someone for three days in a row. A 'Royaltic Treat' I think it's called. Want to go? I'd like to know how much more we have in common," Pen asked, her eyes bright and her grin sweet.

"Uhm... sure! Why not!" Ink said, hiding his blush by talking louder.

"Great! Let's go!" Pen said, snapping her fingers and making the canvas and easel disappear.

"Woah. So, what is Serentime, by the way?" Ink asked.

"Oh, it's a fun world. Like a carnival but better. You'll see," Pen said, taking a pretty long fountain pen from her pocket.

She opened a portal by writing the word "Serentime" in midair that formed from black ink into the word, and then the portal. Pen gestured for Ink to follow, as he did.

The portal closed, as the two headed to Serentime.

 **;D**


	5. Writing Pictures 2

**AH! Assignments and Projects are annoying! But I was finally able to finish this chapter up. Enjoy.**

Serentime.

A large mass of a world divided into three main parts: the Carnifair, the Living Quarters, and the Empty Lands.

Carnifair.

Like a theme park with various game booths, rides, casino games, and eateries or food stands. The color palette is glossy dark pink floors, a vast dark blue sky, and various colors and designs on all the rides and places with a base color of black or blue, and designs in neon pink, green, purple, and yellow.  
Living Quarters.

Buildings to house those who live there. Most buildings are dark magenta with black roofs, and they range in height from two stories to seventeen.

Empty Lands.

Vacant of buildings or structures, besides grass and a few trees. These lands remain vacant because there is a close connection to the dark void in this area, and sometimes dark creatures break through to that area. Some die off or return to the void, but other creatures head to Carnifair.

Defenders.

Appointed beings to protect Serentime from the creatures, and keep peace in the world. Under the authority of Mettatime, the Mettaton of this world.

Pen explained the three parts of Serentime to Ink, and that there are appointed Defenders who protect the world under Mettatime. He was fascinated by the world's structure and how organized and protected it seemed. It made him realize why he never heard of this world since it never needed his help to be at peace.

They arrived to the front entrance, which was tall golden gates with three feet walls that extended out in a semi-circle. In a booth at the entrance stood a kind, Bear monster.

"Hello friends! Welcome to Serentime! Home to- Pen! Is that you?" The Bear asked.

"Yes. Hey Mr. Bear. I came here with a friend to see Serentime. I'm giving him a tour," Pen said, gesturing to Ink who waved.

"Oh! That's nice. What's your name sir so that I can write you in?" Mr. Bear asked.

"Ink. Sans," Ink replied.

"Okie dookie. Ink Sans. Huh... Pen and Ink... Well, looks like you're all set. Here are the light wristbands and bag of coins to get you two started," Mr. Bear said, as he gave them two wristbands and two sacks of gold coins.

"Thanks. Tell your wife and kids I said hi!" Pen said, as they started walking towards the gate.

"Will do, Pen," Mr. Bear said, as he waved with a big smile.

Pen slipped on her neon purple wristband, as Ink slipped on his neon blue one. They stood before the gate, as Pen lifted her hand and Ink's hand towards the gate so that it could sense the wristbands. The gates opened, and the two entered Serentime.

 _Two_ _Hours_ _Later:_

"It's so lively here! And there's so many things to do!" Ink said, his eyes changing colors and shapes constantly with his stimulated emotions.

"It's such a wonderful world, isn't it? Especially the food. How is the multi-light shake?" Pen asked, gesturing to the multi-colored drink in his hand.

"It's so good! I could drink this all day," Ink said, taking a sip of his drink through the straw.

"It's for energy, and it can heal a cold or poison," Pen said.

"Wow! That's awesome," Ink said, taking another drink.

"Oh! Come Ink. There's someone I want you to meet. She's my other best friend besides Mirror and a Defender of this world," Pen said, wrapping her arm around Ink's to lead him towards the casino area.

"Is she a gambler?" Ink asked.

"Well she foresees it to make sure no one cheats, and to play too. But there's no money in the games. Only tokens. It lessens the feelings of depression that way," Pen said, leading Ink to an outside casino game with a ring-table.

There were players and others gathered around the ring-table, and one person stood in the center shuffling cards.

"Come on! Come on! Come on! Step up and play a hand! See if you can win right before this stand! Throw in your tokens and let the game start. Hurry now peeps before the cards make their mark!" The woman shuffling the cards said, with black hair and golden ends.

"Is that you're friend?" Ink asked, noticing her hair.

"Oh, yes that's her. She's known as Gold," Pen said, as Gold dealt out a few cards to the players at the table.

Gold spotted Pen, as she asked someone who worked their to take her place in the center ring. She made her way outside the crowd to greet her friend.

"Hey Pen. What it up? How you're doing? I thought you weren't coming," Gold said, with a smile on her face, but her eyes couldn't be seen since she wore gold-colored shades.

"Well, I wasn't going to come at first, but then I met my new friend, Ink. We figured out that we know people who we both know, or who know each other. It's fascinating actually," Pen said, bringing Ink towards Gold with her arm wrapped around his.

"Ohhh. I see. Hello Ink. Name's Gold, how you're doing? You're a Sans right?" Gold asked, extending her hand towards him.

Ink took her hand and replied, "I'm doing great, and yes I am a Sans. How did you know?"

"I've met a few Sans here and there in this world, or have heard of a few from the people here. Nice to see that Pen made friends with the Guardian of AU's," Gold said, ending their handshake, as Ink smiled and nodded.

"I invited him here since he's never been here before, and for the Royaltic treat at the end of the week! We have to come here three days right?" Pen asked Gold with enthusiasm.

"Royaltic... ohhh. Oh, yeah! That's right. You have to come here for at least three days with someone else this week to get the special treat at the end of the week," Gold replied.

"Yes! We still have time!" Pen said, with joy and determination.

"Yes, quite. There's still four days left... and what a perfect guy to find," Gold said, speaking her last sentence low enough for Pen not to hear, although Ink heard her.

"What do you mean?" Ink asked.

"Heh. You'll find out~" Gold said, making Ink ponder what she meant.

"Well, enjoy yourselves, dears. Go where you'd like. Serentime is open to all," Gold said, especially to Ink.

"Is the food market open?" Pen asked her.

"Yup. They got new specials today. Hurry before the lines get longer," Gold said, and Pen thanked her as she pulled Ink along.

Pen and Ink tried the various foods at the food market until it was time for them to resupply, which was the only reason it was closed. They hung out at different places that Pen showed Ink, like a park that was nearby, and then they decided to part ways until tomorrow.

Next day:

The two met again in Serentime at the casino where they met Gold yesterday. This time they headed towards the city district where residents of Serentime lived. Pen showed Ink the city, and she showed him where Mettatime is said to live, although no one was really sure. Ink became curious to meet Mettatime, and that's when Pen decided to bring him to meet him.

They were in the center of Serentime when they reached a circular structure that glowed blue and had a gold tower in the center of it that reached up twenty stores and was only three feet thick, with a stand of gold protruding from it on each floor. Pen and Ink stood before the structure, as Pen took a microphone that was attached to the glowing-blue base structure, and spoke into it,

"Mettatime. Are you up there? It's me, Pen. I brought a new friend that I'd like you to meet."

"I'll be right down, darling," a voice said through the mic.

 _'Darling…?'_ Ink thought, a wave of dismay overcoming him.

Pen looked up at the tower, as did Ink, and they saw something descending the tower like if they were on an elevator. Apparently the stands on the gold tower act as an elevator, and down came Mettatime. He jumped down from the blue structure, as Pen placed the mic down to greet him.

Mettatime looks like Mettaton in his second form, although there were some modifications. His hair was still black and covered over one eye, while his other eye, which was blue, showed. His arms and neck were black besides his legs that were purple, while his face was gray with three black screws above his eye. His chest cavity that had a meter gauge on one side was pink, while the stomach cavity that contained a yellow soul was green. His boots that reached just below his knees were blue, as well as the cuffs of his white gloves that were hexagonal. He also had mechanical blue wings that were closed on his back, and an extra purple mechanical piece on the back of his boots.

"Why hello, Pen! I haven't seen you in a while. You've been busy with the written worlds I presume?" Mettatime asked, taking her hand and bowing his head respectfully to her.

"Hello Mettatime, and yes, I've been quite busy as of late. But I'm back, and I brought a new friend for you to meet," Pen said, giving a curtsy to him, and then he released her hand.

"Ah, yes. I'd love to meet he-" Mettatime cut his sentence short when Pen gestured towards Ink and he saw him.

"Oh, Ohhh! Hello darling! I'm sorry, it's just that usually Pen introduces me to a Curtain when she calls me over the mic, and I assumed you were one. My mistake. Nice to meet you," Mettatime said, shaking hands with Ink.

"Heh. That's alright. Nice to meet you too, Mettatime. I'm Ink." Ink said with a smile, especially since he realized that Mettatime seemed to call anyone 'darling.'

"So, have you been to this world before, Ink? I think I've seen your face before when I was observing the other worlds," Mettatime said.

"I haven't actually, but wait, you can see other worlds?" Ink asked.

"Why yes, I can. This tower here is what I use as a receptor so that I can see into other worlds, and this one as well. I keep watch to make sure my world is safe, and that other worlds aren't trying to harm this one, especially the dark void with those nasty creatures that come here in the Empty Lands," Mettatime said.

"Wow, it's amazing that you can actually see other worlds with this," Ink said, looking towards the tower.

"Indeed. So, since you know of this world, are you likely to visit often? I can make a room for you in Living Quarters if you'd like. Of course, I'd prefer if you worked at least one day in Carnifair while your room is being built," Mettatime said.

"Huh... I'll consider it. Thank you Mettatime," Ink said, with a nod.

"Of course, darling. It's what I do," Mettatime said.

"We're going to hang out here for the rest of week, so I'm sure if he wants a room, he can work afterward," Pen said, and Mettatime nodded.

"Alright, dearies. Have fun in Serentime!" Mettatime said, as he flew up to reach the top of the tower.

"He can fly?" Ink asked, surprised.

"Yeah. His boots have an anti-gravity rocket infused in them. It's so cool!" Pen replied, excitedly.

"Heh. They must be really cool," Ink said, smiling at her excitement.

"Yes... actually, it's just that... a Curtain has the ability to fly already, although it has to be unlocked. I can't fly though. I realized not too long ago that I don't have that ability..." Pen said, looking downward to hide her disappointment.

Ink felt bad to see Pen feeling down, and he decided to distract her for now, as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, how about you show me more around Serentime? I'm sure there's a lot of awesome places down here to see," Ink said, and Pen looked up at him with a smile and nod.

Pen showed Ink where a purple lake was that had lilies and plants growing on or around it, and even pink and white froggits hanging around in the water. There were blue and yellow lights emitting from neon roses that also grew near the lake and filled the air above the lake. There were more lakes that were similar in various colors with different monsters or humans hanging around or in the lakes.

Afterward, Pen and Ink said their goodbyes until tomorrow.

 **The next chapter will definitely come sooner, after I finish up a few projects I have this week.**

 **Also, AHH! I have played Bendy and the Ink Machine and now I love it! I recommend to play it, it's great, Chapter one is free, although you may want to buy Chapter two too because it's awesome.**

 **Also, I'm in the process of writing a story for Bendy and the Ink Machine too, although it won't take place in the game because I don't know enough to feel confident in writing an in-game story. I will release it soon.**

 **See ya soon, peeps.**


	6. Writing Pictures 3

**I was going to divide this chapter into two, but I put it all together. Enjoy.**

Next Day:

Pen and Ink found a quiet spot on a roof near a clock tower to read a book that Pen brought with her. She showed him that it was a book about an AU world that was written, as an example of what worlds she protects. They started reading the story together, with Pen reading for the voice of the Curtain and other girls of that world, and Ink reading for the voice of the Sans and other boys of that world. They would read out loud while laughing sometimes when they would try to voice act, and they were having a good time.

As they reached the end, Ink spoke Sans' part, as he stood before Pen,

"'Curtain, every moment I spent with you made me realize how wonderful and how loved you really are. You're a gem, Curtain. A gem unlike any other...'"

Ink read the narrative part, but then he read in his mind the next part. He blushed a little, while Pen was confused until he held the book with one hand and wrapped his arm around her waist to pull her close. Looking into her eyes and only having to glance away once to read, Ink said,

"'I love you, Curtain. I will love you forever. Whatever you do, where ever you go... whom ever you love... I will always be there for you. You can always call me if you need me for anything, and I'll be there for you. For as long as you want me... or if you don't. Just say the word.'"

Pen felt her face flush in a blush, as Ink continued to read the story. He let her go when her part was next, but his gaze never left her, as she read her part,

"'Every moment I spent with you felt different every time. I suddenly couldn't think of you without wanting to smile, I worried about you, I get flustered when I'm around you, I can't think of you without feeling a wonderful warmness in my heart."

At this point, Ink stood close to her as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and leaned his head lightly on hers. Pen's blush darkened, and she continued to read,

"'Even when I see you, and hold your hand... I can't help but feel more secure, and feel more alive when I'm with you, and that's saying something since you're the Embodiment of Death! I don't want to be separated from you Sans! I want to be with you forever! I LOVE YOU!'"

"I love you too," Ink whispered low enough that Pen couldn't understand what he said.

"What was that, Ink?" Pen asked, and Ink blushed madly as he released her with his hands up and said,

"O-Oh! I'm sorry! How silly and odd of me! I'm not usually this way, but it's something about you-not that anything is wrong with you! I love yoooouuurrr book so much, I really got into it... heh."

Pen blinked a few times, and she smiled and said, "Well, that's okay Ink. I understand. Do you want to finish the book since you like it so much?"

Ink calmed down and lowered his hands, as he smiled and said, "Sure. Let's finish the story."

They read the rest of the book, and Ink noticed pages that were blank after the end.

"What are these blank pages?" He asked.

"Well, the story isn't over, so these pages will slowly be filled as the world progresses," Pen replied, and Ink nodded in understanding.

"Wow, it's late now huh. They're restocking the food court," Pen said, as she closed the book and saw the closed food courts ahead of them.

"Yeah... so, you want to call it a day?" Ink asked, wishing that she would say no.

"Well, I guess so. I'm sure you have your duties as a guardian, and I have to put this book away," Pen said, wishing that she didn't have to go, but knowing her duties as a guardian.

Ink smiled in admiration for her consideration of his job and her own, and he said, "Alright. I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Okay. See you tomorrow!" Pen said, and Ink jumped through his portal to leave.

 _Next Day:_

Pen and Ink were playing various carnival games and waiting on lines to get on the rides. At one point, Pen let Ink go on a ride on his own, since only one person at a time could go on it, as Gold approached her.

"Hello my friend. How has your time been with Inky?" Gold asked her.

"Oh it's been wonderful! And his name is Ink, or else you'd confuse me with the Pacman ghost," Pen said cheerily as Gold laughed.

"Well, I'm glad you're having such a marvelous time with him. He seems like the perfect guy for you," Gold said, patting Pen's back.

"Wh-What do you mean perfect guy? We... we just met a few days ago..." Pen said, her blush becoming vivid.

"Aww Pen! You're denying your feelings for him. That's one of the signs of love, at least in this situation," Gold said, her smile unwavering.

"N-No! I don't think... I mean.. I... Mmm! How would you know anyway-" Pen cut herself off, realizing who she was talking to, and she relaxed and said, "I'm sorry Gold. Of course you would understand..."

"Eyy, don't worry about it Pen. I won't take that to heart. I've recovered," Gold said, with sincerity, and Pen nodded.

"... That's why I wouldn't want you to miss your chance. I recognize your feelings and I see it in him too. It is better to love and lost then to never love at all. Be brave enough to love, my friend," Gold said, petting Pen's head.

"I understand. I just, you know, don't want to rush and be like married to someone I don't know, you know?" Pen said.

"That's understandable too. Take time, but tell him how you feel about him and that you want to take time. Alright?" Gold said, and Pen nodded.

Ink finally came back from the ride and was smiling kind of like a goof as he told Pen how fun it was. Pen went to try the ride next, as Gold decided to talk with Ink.

"Sooo, having fun?" Gold asked, her hands behind her back with a smirk.

"Oh yeah! It's great! I can see why everyone likes it here," Ink replied.

"That's great... sooo, do you like spending time with Pen?" Gold asked, her smirk widening, as Ink lightly blushed.

"Well of course I do! She's wonderful," Ink said, being more cheery so that Gold wouldn't suspect his true feelings.

"Oh! You two must be having so much fun. She's so happy when she's with you, almost as if she really likes you," Gold said, and Ink asked,

"What do you mean?"

"I just asked her if you two were having fun and she said it's been wonderful, and she's so excited... and more blushy when she talks about you... kind of like you right now," Gold said, as she saw Ink's blush glowing brighter.

"Uhm, heh. That's great actually. I mean, we enjoy each others' company as friends, you know," Ink said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh Inky. Don't try to hide it," Gold said.

Ink looked around and then back at Gold and asked, "Wait, you're referring to the ghost or me?"

"Wha- No, not the ghost! I mean YOU! You love Pen, don't you?" Gold asked, as Ink's blush became vivid.

"Uh, UH! L-Love! I-I don't know! I'm not sure if I feel love for her. I do like her a lot, but you know my emotions are odd, so... I think..." Ink tried to think about his feelings, and Gold said,

"You feel a swirling feeling in your chest that doesn't disappear, and you feel like you could fly so you want to sweep her off her feet and keep her smiling for the rest of your lives. You want to stay near her and protect and take care of her while feeling your heart about to pop from your chest when she calls your name... am I pretty accurate?"

Ink looked at her in surprise and said, "That's... yes. I do feel that way. Every word you said... how did you know?"

"Well, someone told me that's how they felt for me one time, and I never forgot his words..." Gold said, a bittersweet expression on her face, as Ink noticed this.

"You're in love, Ink. You should tell her. Tell her while you can. You still have tomorrow, but make sure you do tell her or you may not get another chance. Don't take the risk of silence, it's a painful thing that can haunt you for years to come, I've seen it. Tell her," Gold said, a little more serious, and Ink nodded.

"Okay, I'll tell her. I'll let her know of my love! This time it won't be a recite from another world. It'll be my OWN words! Thank you Gold," Ink said, encouraged, and Gold nodded and walked away.

"See ya later Ink," Gold said, waving, and Ink waved back.

Pen came from the ride with a big smile and a dizzy stride, as Ink helped her not to fall down.

"Hee hee! Spinning all around and everything! That was so fun," Pen said, and Ink grinned and said,

"I told you! Come on, let's get some food, I'm starving," Ink said, and Pen agreed.

Although they withheld from telling each other their feelings, they decided in their minds to tell each other tomorrow and to enjoy the rest of day today.

Next Day:

"Hmm... try this dress instead," Gold said, handing Pen a dress as they stood in a dressing room.

"But Gold, why am I trying on dresses? What does this have to do with the royaltic treat?" Pen asked, as she held the new dress Gold gave her.

"Hey, you need to look you're best! Besides, you're telling Ink how you feel, are you not?" Gold asked, and Pen blushed and nodded.

"Then try a dress that suits you and looks good. Maybe simple, maybe decorated, something to define you and make you stand out," Gold said, as Pen pondered this and smiled with a nod.

As Pen continued searching for a dress, Gold left the dressing room to visit Ink, who was in the men dressing room. She stood outside of the door and knocked.

"Hey Ink. How's it going?" She asked.

"Umm, pretty good actually. I think I found a good suit," Ink said.

"He looks rather dashing. Pen will be quite impressed," Mettatime said from inside the room since he was helping Ink find a suit.

"But, why am I finding a suit? I thought Pen and I were getting a deal for today?" Ink asked.

"Oh, but you are," Mettatime said.

"Yeah Ink. You are..." Gold said with a smirk and continued, "You see, Pen must have misheard the name. It's actually..."

When Gold revealed the real name of the treat, Ink shouted in surprise, as Mettatime started to laugh since he didn't realize that Pen and Ink didn't know. Gold told him to finish getting ready and that he can tell Pen the real name later, and he agreed.

Later, at the dinner tables of a dock that was converted to hold seats and tables for diners of a restaurant at a large beach of Serentime:

Ink stood near the table, standing and waiting for Pen to arrive. He wore a dark blue suit that had splashes of color as a border on the ends of the suit and a tie that changed colors along with his eyes that Mettatime gave him. He left his paintbrush and clothes with Mettatime, although he wore no undershirt for the suit, revealing part of his ribs that had black ink tattoos on his bones. He heard his name called, as he turned to see Pen and he forgot what logic was when he saw her.

Pen wore a white dress that reached above her ankles, and the puffy straps stood down on the sides of her shoulders. A silver belt stood around her waist that matched her silver heel boots that reached her knees, and a silver rose on the left side of her head with some of her hair laying over her shoulders while the rest stood in the back. There was also a splash of a black border instead of colors on the bottom of the dress and on the upper top.

"H-Hey Ink. You look gr-great," Pen said, a smile on her face with a gray tint on her cheeks.

"Th-Thanks. You look much better than I do though. V-Very nice," Ink said, with a smile and a rainbow blush threatening to overcome his whole face.

He let Pen sit first at the table and then he sat down. Their faces were filled with smiles and blushes, and after a while of talking they relaxed a little and were enjoying the evening. Their dinner was served to them, and they ate and talked, when finished chewing of course.

"This is really nice. But I didn't expect a royaltic treat to be like this though," Pen said, and Ink put his glass down and said,

"Um, yeah, about that... Gold and Mettatime told me that it wasn't actually a royaltic treat..."

"What do you mean?" Pen asked, tilting her head as Ink felt more nervous to tell her since she looked so cute, and he had to swallow his goopy throw up so that he wouldn't ruin the food before them.

"Eh hem, hrrm, emm... You see the actually name is a... Romantic treat. It was for couples to get together and go out on a paid date at the end of the week," Ink said, as Pen's eyes widened while her mind processed this.

"So, when Gold said to me that I was the perfect guy, I guess I now know what she meant," Ink said, and then Pen slammed her hand on the table, which startled him.

"That two-timing gambler! She KNEW I got the name wrong and didn't BOTHER to correct me! Ooo! Gold!" Pen raved, as Ink even thought her angry face was just as cute as her confused face.

"When I find her, she will get a piece of my mind!" Pen said, standing up and looking around.

"Wait Pen! Don't be mad at her now. Wait until after our date, okay? Let's enjoy this," Ink said, also standing, as Pen relaxed.

"Are you sure Ink? I mean, did you... want to go on a date with me?" Pen asked in a calm and sweet voice, as she looked at Ink earnestly for his answer.

"Of course I do. That's why I don't want you to go yet," Ink said, feeling more confident with his feelings, as Pen blushed more to his response.

"O-Oh, okay. Sure. Let's continue the date," Pen said with a sweet smile, and Ink smiled back at her.

Music began to play, as Ink invited Pen to the dance floor that was created in the center of the dock, since all romantic treat couples were there, and Pen went along with him. They danced to the medium-slow songs, looking into each others' eyes with smiles, and when Pen looked down from her blush growing too powerful, she noticed that Ink wasn't wearing an undershirt and his tattooed bones could be seen.

"Wha? Ink, you're not wearing a shirt, and... your bones... are they inked?" Pen asked.

"Oh yes, my bones are tattooed. They've been like that since I was made, and Mettatime thought I should show off some of it by not wearing an undershirt. He thought the designs looked cool," Ink replied.

"Huh, well, he was right," Pen said, looking at the intricate designs, as Ink blushed more.

Pen realized how odd it must be for her to be staring at his exposed rib bones, and she looked away and said,

"Oh my goodness! Sorry! I got distracted, I didn't mean to stare!"

Then Pen felt Ink's hand under her chin as he made her look up at him and said,

"It's alright. I don't mind actually. Especially when you become my future wife."

Pen blushed madly, as Ink's blush intensified realizing what he just said.

"Um, Ink. That's what I would like to t-talk to you about... you see, I don't want us to rush into this and be married without getting to know each other more. I would like to know who I may be marrying in the future, and I'm sure you would too, right?" Pen asked, and Ink replied,

"Of course! I totally agree with that. I'm not sure why I said that anyway, and so bold t..."

Ink grew quiet, as he looked at Pen, mesmerized by her as she wondered why he became quiet. Ink's eyes became pink and red, as he held her closer to himself and said,

"Actually, I KNOW why I said that. I would like you to be my future wife, but I understand what you're saying. We've only known each other for a few days, so let's take our time."

They exchanged smiles, and Pen said, "Thank you Ink."

They continued dancing, as Pen laid her head on his chest, and Ink laid his head on her forehead. Then Ink said,

"Pen."

"Yes, Ink." -Pen

"... will you be my wife?" -Ink

"Wha-but... oh, right, short term memory." -Pen

"Heh, just kidding." -Ink

"Ink! Don't joke about that." -Pen

"... ...huh? What joke?" -Ink

"... Heh. Nothing. Let's just dance." -Pen

"Oh okay." -Ink

After dancing, the two headed out to a bridge with the other couples to watch a fireworks show. Pen knew a spot on a hill where a bench was where they could see the fireworks better. They climbed up the hill, but two people were already there, and they were shocked to realize that the two people were Error and Mirror. They sat together talking and laughing, as Ink and Pen noticed that they were holding hands, but they seemed not to notice.

Ink and Pen decided to leave them alone, as they walked halfway down the hill. They sat on the green and blue grass, as they watched the fireworks together in content.

 **So, this is the ending for Pen and Ink's chapters. Now I move on to the next Sans. Also, if you have a Sans you want to see, let me know.**

 **Also, I opened up a account! If you want to provide me with a cup of tea and help me to continue creating art, go see my page and become my patron: /AmbeyLife77. I appreciate the support!**

 **See ya soon.**


	7. Home 1

**It's been a while, but I finally got around to completing the next story. Enjoy. :D**

* * *

Colorful.

That fact cannot be denied.

Parasite.

Takes control of a person to live and may move on to the next if the person fights or if they are close to death.

Glasses.

Change into various forms and letters to portray inner thoughts of parasite or host if they fight.

Sans.

The Fresh parasite has taken possession of the body of a Sans and can be seen in one eye, while the soul of the Sans is in the other eye. The glasses hide this fact unless removed.

Fresh Sans.

His abilities are quite peculiar, like being able to censor when someone speaks profanity with alternate words, and teleport, leaving a colorful puff of smoke behind.

Although his host may be trapped within their own body, the Fresh parasite does not have true feelings and therefore does not feel sympathy. The only feeling he recognizes is fear. He can possess anyone he wants, but he has been possessing a Sans for the longest time, and he's used to this form.

This specific Sans he found a while ago in the dark void, and decided to possess him since he was weak from injuries and he actually let Fresh possess him. He thought he was going to die anyway, and Fresh found that to work in his favor.

As he traveled on his skateboard and annoyed or hung out with as many people as he could, he started traveling outside of the worlds he knew.

He ended up finding a world that was colorful, fun, and expressive, kind of like himself: Serentime.

As he stood on a hill viewing the Carnival side of the world, he thought,

 _'Whoooaa. This world is totes radical! I gotta see it up close!'_

He fresh-poofed a skateboard in his hands, and then he started skating down the hill to see the world he basically invaded.

"Let's see what radical bro-sefs and sis-tas live here," Fresh said, as he came closer to Carnifair.

Upon entering Carnifair after speaking to a bear who let him in, he made his skateboard disappear as he started walking around. He viewed the many sights and spoke to a few people who either spoke to him, or didn't because he scared them by popping out of nowhere. Besides that, he really felt at home in this place, the first time he really felt comfortable.

Felt. He felt something...

Then he heard a voice call out for people to play cards, as he followed the voice and found a large semi-circle table with people sitting around it as the dealer was dealing out cards. Fresh watched the dealer, noticing her black hair with golden ends and golden glasses that covered her eyes. She wore a black long-sleeved shirt with a golden blouse over it, a green scarf around her neck, and black pants with green boots that reached her knees.

As he watched her deal out the cards for this next round, Fresh approached the table where an empty spot was to observe.

"Hey, Ms. Lady. What's the dealings goin' on here?" Fresh asked, as Gold turned towards him.

"It's poker, Mr. Man, and I don't think I've seen you around here before. Are you new?" Gold asked, curiously.

"I'm totes new here, Ms. Name's Fresh," Fresh said, slightly adjusting his glasses.

"Well, its nice to meetcha, Fresh. You look familiar to me though. Are you a Sans?" Gold asked.

"Welp, I am and I'm not, but I think ya gotta hand out some cards," Fresh said, and Gold turned to see that she had to deal more cards.

After a few more rounds, Gold asked for someone to deal the cards for her since she was taking her lunch break. She stepped out and started walking towards the food court, as Fresh followed her.

"Where ya goin' to Ms. Lady?" Fresh asked.

"I'm going on my lunch break. You wanna come? Since you're new, I can show you where the Food court is," Gold said, and Fresh nodded and said,

"Yeah, sounds good. If ya don't mind me askin', what's your name, Ms. Lady?"

"Oh right, I didn't tell ya. My name's Gold. I'm a Curtain, if you've met one," Gold introduced, as she extended her hand towards him.

Fresh felt a warmness enter his chest as he looked at Gold, and then he shook her hand and said,

"Tubular name, and I've never spoke to a Curtain, but I've seen a few."

"Well, its nice to be the fir-" Gold stopped speaking when Fresh leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

She blushed a little, as Fresh just smiled.

"What was that?" Gold asked, ready to strike him but keeping herself calm.

"Well, when I meet new radtastic peeps, I like to give'em a kiss, especially if they're nice like you. Ya know, I think you're the first new person I met and kissed in this bod," Fresh said.

"Well... that's strange, but I've seen stranger. I don't advise you to do that though, especially if whoever you meet is married," Gold said.

"Heh... yeah, I learned my lesson with that," Fresh said, rubbing the back of his head, as his glasses read, "OUCH."

"Wha? You're glasses changed letters!" Gold said, intrigued and surprised.

"Oh yeah. These shades never lie," Fresh said, adjusting them on his eyes a little so that they read, "SWAG."

"Huh, that's pretty cool. Why don't you tell me more about ya while we get some grub, eyy?" Gold asked, and Fresh nodded.

They sat at a table as they discussed themselves to each other over a meal of burgers and fries. Fresh explained to Gold that he was a parasite who takes possession of a host, although he usually doesn't leave them to die since he might go back to them later in an emergency. He moves between host when they become too weak to keep him for long, and he travels around to spread good vibes to everyone he meets. He showed her his parasitic eye, as she was intrigued but kept her distance just in case. Fresh told her a lot about himself, and he couldn't understand what made him feel so comfortable to tell her everything. He wanted her to know, but he couldn't understand why, and also why he felt a strong warmth in his chest from being near her.

Gold told Fresh that she was the Captain of the Guardians of Serentime under Mettatime. She mentioned that as far as she knew, she didn't come from an AU world, and she stumbled upon Serentime with her Sans. They both appeared at the same time in the same place, and they stuck together all the time.

"That Sans sounds like a radical dude to be chillin' with a sweet lady like you. Where he at, if I may ask?" Fresh asked her.

Curtain had removed her gold glasses to reveal her green eyes with golden flecks in them, and replied,

"He... he was dragged into the dark void where the creatures that appear in the Empty Lands come from. That was before I became a guardian... I jumped in a little after him because the portal closed before I could reach him the first time. Mettatime helped me by keeping a rope around me when I jumped in... but, he was already gone, and I never saw him again..."

Fresh could see the sadness in Gold's eyes as she recalled the painful memory of losing her Sans. He felt… a mix of sympathy, empathy, and sadness. It felt like a weight that hurt him on the inside.

 _'These... are feelings... but, why are they so strong...? This dude... he reacts to her so much that... I am gaining his feelings...'_ Fresh thought, but then he pulled himself out of his thoughts and said to her,

"Aww, I'm sorry about that, Gold. Didn't mean to bring back some unrad memories and junk."

Gold looked at him with a half-smile and said, "Nah man. It's cool. It's better for me to talk than to walk and keep it inside. It was hard at first, and I do miss him sometimes, but I'm healing up alright. Thanks."

"No problem, my favorite bread slice," Fresh said, as Gold chuckled.

Upon hearing her chuckle, the weight he felt burdening him lifted and he felt happy to see her smile.

 _'What is this? I feel... warm, specially on my face...'_ Fresh thought, as Gold snickered and asked,

"Hey man, what'cha blushing about?"

Fresh looked at her in surprise, and then he took off his shades while turning away from her to use them as a mirror. Indeed, his cheekbones were various shades of colors, especially purple. He didn't know why all of this was happening to him, but he tried to play it cool and put his shades on, as he turned to her and said,

"W-Well my radical potato chip, I'm pretty full, s-so maybe we should call it a day, ey?"

"Aww, leaving so soon? Well, if you'd like to, alright. It was fun talking to ya. I'm glad to learn all of this about you," Gold said, as she stood up.

Fresh wanted to go, but he felt something keeping him there, as he stood up and said,

"A-Actually, I mean like, let's call it a day for lunch. I still don't know this place well, and it's not like I have anywhere else to go. Ya know?"

"Oh I see. Hmm... how about I show you around today, and tomorrow you can start working as payment for your very own apartment here? You'd be able to come and go as you like in your own place, and you'd be able to live here," Gold suggested.

"Really? That's dope! I'll do it!" Fresh said, and Gold smiled and nodded.

So, Gold gave him a tour of Serentime, as they talked and hung out at each place. They talked and joked and laughed together as if they were friends their entire lives. Fresh wanted to escape from these feelings because they were foreign to him, but he wanted to stay with Gold because he liked hanging out with her. He felt compelled to stay by her side, and unbeknownst to him, she liked him too.

At one point, as they were looking into a pond where glowing fish were swimming around, Fresh noticed that Gold's reflection wasn't looking at the water. Her reflection showed that she was looking at him with a sweet smile, and when he turned towards her, she quickly turned away as if she wasn't looking at him.

Fresh wasn't sure why she did that, but as they walked around the pond together, he noticed a couple, and how the female did the same thing Gold did when the male looked at her. However, the male planted a kiss on her cheek, as the female turned and kissed him back while they each wrapped one arm around the other. This made Fresh realize that Gold probably likes him in that way, as he looked towards her and noticed that she was looking at him but turned away again. He smiled to see that because it seemed like she liked him as he liked her.

"Gold. Can I be real with ya for a minute?" Fresh asked.

"Yeah, what's up?" Gold asked.

"So like, I'm getting all these sorts of good vibes since I've met ya way earlier today, and I think it's what peeps call "feelings." So... I like ya, even though me having feelings is weird, ya know what I'm saying?" Fresh replied.

"R-Really? Well... heh. Its weird because I feel the same way for you, and like... I never thought I would. I just feel so comfortable around you, like-" Gold was cut off when a few screams were heard.

Gold ran ahead to the source as Fresh followed her.


	8. Home 2

They ended up near the border to the Empty Lands, where a dark creature that looked like a large alligator was walking towards the border with a dozen other creatures, as other people noticed and panicked. Gold brought forth a golden dagger, along with a silver dagger in her other hand.

"Time to take down some beasts... stay here Fresh, it's safer," Gold said, and she ran ahead to fight the creatures, while a few other guardians were running to fight as well.

"Okay," Fresh said, as he put his hands in his jacket pocket while slowing walking towards where Gold ran to for a better view.

Gold and the other guardians fought with the dark creatures, until the alligator along with two creatures remained and fused together. As they fought, Gold's wrist was hit as her silver dagger flew out of her hand and staked the ground some feet away. Gold continued fighting with her golden dagger, although her left wrist was hurt from the surprise attack.

Fresh saw the gleaming dagger land on the ground, as he stared at it for a moment. Then he looked towards the others and noticed that the alligator beast seemed to corner them as his tail raised to strike the guardians. Gold cut the beast's tail to protect the others, but the creature turned and grabbed her with it's clawed hand as it stood up on it's back feet. It slammed it's hand with Gold on the ground, as she yelped from the impact but wasn't very hurt. The beast roared as it opened it's mouth, ready to chomp down and swallow Gold whole.

The other guardians tried to attack, but the beast ignored them, as Gold screamed out of fear and frustration from her circumstance. Then a cut slashed across one of the beast's eyes as it lifted it's head and screeched in pain. Another cut slashed the other eye as Gold recognized the silver cut, while the beast released her and covered it's bleeding eyes. The other guardians and Gold quickly attacked the beast in unison as it broke apart into separate creatures and fell back into the portal it came out of in pieces.

Afterward, the guardians cheered from their success, as Gold turned to look for who used her silver dagger. Her eyes widened to see Fresh standing not too far away, while holding the silver dagger in his hand that had black blood on it from the creature when he attacked it. Gold approached him while the other guardians were discussing why so many creatures appeared at one time.

"Fresh, you attacked it, with such precision... you saved me. Thank you," Gold said with a smile of pure appreciation.

"Heh. I wasn't gonna let that unrad beast hurt ya, homeslice," Fresh said, as he handed Gold the silver dagger.

When she reached for it, suddenly Gold stopped as she noticed that the blue gem that stood on the center of the handle was glowing. She found this completely strange because there was only one reason that the gem would glow.

"Wassup Gold?" Fresh asked, noticing her freeze up.

Gold took the dagger and as she wiped the blood off, she walked closer to Fresh and asked,

"Hey, so Fresh... where do you come from?"

Fresh replied, "I'm not really from anywhere. I just live to spread good vibes."

"Yes, I see, but I was wondering... have you ever been to the dark void?" She asked, walking closer as she looked at him carefully.

Fresh started walking back slowly as he replied, "Uhh, yeah, I have. Why ya asking?"

"Were you in the dark void about two years ago?" Gold asked, as she finished cleaning the blade.

 _'W-Why is she asking me this...? W-Why did I use that dag to cut up that unfly dude... ... wait... this body... is he...?'_ Fresh concentrated as he entered his inner mind to communicate with the soul of his body.

{ "Hey, homie! You there?" -Fresh virus

"Yes?" - ... Sans

"What's the big deal dude? I'm getting all these vibes and feels and I don't get it brah. What's going on up in here? I thought we were cool." -Fresh virus

"We are... it's just..." - ... Sans

"What's happenin' my broseph?" -Fresh virus

"Well... I never thought I was going to see my Curtain again... I missed her so much..." - ... Sans

"Wha-Whaaaaat? Gold? Gold is your Curtain?!" -Fresh virus

"Yeah. Didn't ya recognize what she said? I was pulled into the dark void by one of the forgotten beast as the portal closed. I was surrounded when I used my final attack to destroy the dark creatures. I was really weak after that, especially from a wound I got from getting pulled in and all that. That's when ya found me. I thought I was going to die there, especially when I heard the beasts coming. That's why I agreed to let ya take my body... pretty much forever." - ... Sans

"My radical bro-tato chip! Why didn't ya tell me, Silver? That's where all these feelings for her are coming from." -Fresh virus

"I was surprised to see her, but I was worried about her reacting to me like this... You know, fused with you." -Silver Sans

"Aw man... she's asking some questions dude. Do ya think she'll be mad if she knew?" -Fresh virus

"... yeah." -Silver Sans

"What should we do then?" -Fresh virus

"I'll back ya up. We're basically the same person now, so we'll be alright." -Silver Sans

"... Alright, broseph." -Fresh virus}

Waking up from his two-second inner chat, Fresh twitched a bit since Gold was still looking at him, awaiting his answer.

"I visit sometimes, but rarely now since I've had this host," Fresh replied.

"Did you find this host in the dark void?" She asked, and he replied,

"Yeah."

"Do you know the name of the Sans you're possessing by any chance?" Gold asked, as she continued to walk towards him with a false smile, as he continued to move back.

"... Uhh... his name was Silver Sans," Fresh replied, and Gold immediately slammed his back into a nearby tree.

Gold held the silver dagger up, aimed at Fresh's face, as his glasses read, OH NO. She used her other hand to push his glasses on his head, and then she returned it firmly to his shoulder. Fresh was close to terrified, not only from the blade that stood before his parasite eye, but of the one who held the blade because he was scared of what she could do. Gold's serious expression slowly changed as she sniffled with watery eyes and said,

"You took him… I saw him get dragged into the dark void... I tried to save him, but the portal closed... I came in after him, and the beasts just started coming... I could have gotten him out, but you took him… for two years I thought he was gone, but you had him this whole time... You... YOU took him! You've kept him from me this whole time… Have you been torturing him? Sucking the life out of him?"

Her tears began to roll down her cheeks, as Fresh's eyes widened when he could see the pain in her eyes, as Silver's soul in his left eye pulsed. Seeing Gold's pain hurt him even more because he knew how she felt, and he knew that she suffered like he did when they were separated.

"Gold, wait! Listen to me, please! He agreed to be my host to save his life because he thought he was going to kick the bucket! I didn't know you two were in love, but I haven't hurt'em like your thinkin'. He is the first host I actually took better care of because he is one radical broseph, and his powers are like infinite," the parasite side of Fresh said.

"Why should I believe you? Give me a reason," Gold said, as her grip on the blade became firmer.

"... He's telling ya the truth, my Golden apple," the Silver side of Fresh said, as Gold's eyes widened to hearing her old nickname again.

"We made an agreement, and we've both been keeping our word... at this point... we're almost one person entirely. 'Fresh Sans' is both of us, although we CAN talk to one another as separate voices in our mind. I'm able to speak to you now, but soon we'll be completely one... that was our second agreement not too long ago since we've worked together pretty well and have survived this long..." the Silver side of Fresh said, as Gold lowered the dagger.

"You still kept my dagger... my dear Golden apple..." He gently stroked her cheek with his hand, as Gold continued to cry with a small smile on her face.

"I've always kept it, like the love in my heart for you, my Silver Star," Gold said, as he smiled to hear his old nick name again.

"I want you to know Gold... I love you so much, and I've missed you so much... I'm so sorry for being gone for so long... I was adjusting to having the Fresh parasite, and I couldn't see you because he was in control mostly... I respected him since he did help me when I was going to die... I'm sorry my dear," he said, and he moved away from the wall as he placed his hands on her shoulders while Gold placed her hands on his chest.

"I am Silver Sans...

I am Fresh Parasite...

But I'm no longer one or the other...

I am Silver Fresh. I am my own self, and I still love you, my Golden homeslice," Silver Fresh said, as he lowered his hands to around her waist with a smile.

"... Silver Fresh... my love... you've come home," Gold said, as she smiled and hugged him with tears still in her eyes.

He hugged her back as a lone tear escaped the parasite side of his eye, and he whispered, "I'm home."

* * *

 **So, this story was shorter than the others, but that's how it rolls.**

 **Next up... uh... I'm still deciding on which Sans to do next...**

 **See ya soon. :)**


	9. Looking-glass Shadow 1

**AH! Sorry for taking so long. I had a lot to do this summer and I was tired so I took a rest. I'm back now, I think.**

In a dark castle of a forgotten realm, resides a fallen prince.

He paces in his throne room, plotting, thinking, rethinking his next course of action.

He started noticing something odd about a few Sanses he's been keeping his eyes on. It started with Error Sans, when he noticed positive energy starting to radiate from him. When he first sensed it, he thought it was from him hanging out with his brother, but he soon realized that wasn't it. His brother had nothing to do with the positive energy coming from Error Sans as of late. Then he began to feel more positive energies from Ink and Fresh Sans. This is what really caught his attention. The two Sans had limited ability in the area of emotions: Ink Sans had to wear a sash of ink bottles that contained feelings for him to feel emotions, and Fresh Sans had no way to feel emotions besides fear.

Whatever was affecting these Sanses seemed to be causing a change in them for the better, but the dark prince was disguised by the warmth of these positive energies, and he knew he had to get to the bottom of this.

He decided to leave his realm to go on his own investigation to find the cause of these positive emotions.

His dark inky mass took the form of a skeleton wearing a black inky jacket with a blue hood, and black shorts. He could only see out of his right eye which was a blue ring for an iris, as his white-toothed grin could be seen shining even in the darkest of caverns. However, what made him more horrendous was the bluish black inky tendrils that stuck out of his back at will. The six tendrils could be small, or could grow massive depending on what he desires them to be.

He is a mystery to many, but some know him as the dark prince of a once living world that was buried under his new castle in darkness and despair...

Nightmare Sans.

For now, he has decided to travel by shadow, and the cover of darkness to find the sources of positivity, not realizing that this venture would seal his fate to another.


	10. Looking-glass Shadow 2

**Hey guys! Sorry for not posting in a while. I was in an epic battle with life, but I've still been writing so more chapters are to come! Enjoy!**

* * *

He first followed Error since he noticed that he wasn't in the antivoid as often as he used to be. In the worlds that were neutral or dark, Nightmare had an easier time entering them, except for worlds of light with positive feelings that create a barrier around that world from him. As he watched Error in a neutral world from a distance, he noticed that a girl was with him. He found this odd since Error was usually on his own, but when they both started laughing at something together, Nightmare sensed positive energy radiating from both of them.

 _'Huh. So that's it. Error stopped isolating himself. No wonder he's... happy. How disappointing,'_ Nightmare thought, and then he left that world to find Ink.

 _'Let's see what the colorful nuisance is up to. This should be interesting, considering that he doesn't have his own emotions… and yet he still has these positive feelings... they're too strong to be substitutes though,'_ Nightmare thought, as he ended up behind a gate and wall.

"What the? What world is this? I don't sense positive or negative energy... is this where Ink is?" Nightmare thought out loud.

"Hey there sir! Do you need assistance?!" A bear called from a booth, and Nightmare approached him.

"Yeah, um, what world is this? Or universe?" Nightmare asked.

"Oh! This world is Serentime, a carnival world of good times and busting out rhymes. Also games, food, and prizes and stuff for those who want to hang out or have no where to go," the bear replied cheerily.

"Hmm, interesting, I guess. Sounds nice. Could I see it for myself?" Nightmare asked, hiding his dark grin since he was considering taking over and making the people miserable.

"Oh I would let you in, but I've seen you somewhere before. Hold on," the bear replied, as he looked through a pad he had on the desk before himself.

"Ah, yes. You're name is Nightmare, a Sans. Nice to meet you. Oh, ohhh! You're a pretty bad dude in these records. Weeell, I can't let you in without a watcher, whether it is Mettatime or someone he appoints or someone who can watch you and has been appointed a water. Since I don't see anyone with you, I can't let you in buddy. Sorry," The bear said.

"What?! You have a freakin' record of me?! And what do you mean a watcher?! I don't need a babysitter!" Nightmare lashed out.

"Not a babysitter, more like someone that can keep you in control and out of trouble. Mettatime doesn't like troublemakers to make trouble here, and you have caused trouble around the Multiverse," the bear said.

"So what? Wait, why am I even asking? I can break down these gates myself!" Nightmare said, with a smug grin.

"Go ahead. Not like it's going to work," the bear said, still smiling.

"You... I can easily destroy you," Nightmare said with a glare.

"I don't mean to seem rude, but you can't do anything here, Sir Nightmare. Your powers are out of service unless Mettatime gives you permission. It's his world," the bear said.

Nightmare stood quiet for a moment, and then he turned towards the gate to attack it with a tentacle. However, his tentacle only reach two feet ahead of himself and was small and thin. He tried all six, but it was the same result. Then he lunged at the gate to break it, but still no results as the bear started reading a magazine. When Nightmare finally tired himself out with his tentacles hanging low, he returned to the bear and said,

"Alright... what game are you playing at? This is impossible... I know for a fact the power I have over everyone, and I can't do anything... to a freaking gate!"

"I told you Sir Nightmare. This is Mettatime's world. He's the only one who could allow you to use your powers here. You need a watcher as well," the bear said.

"... Is that why I can't sense energy while I'm here?" Nightmare asked, and the bear nodded.

"Grr... screw this world. I'm leaving!" Nightmare said, as he started walking away.

"Sorry about that, Sir Nightmare. I hope you find a watcher and visit sometime. This place is nice and peaceful. There are quiet places too for a grump such as yourself," the bear said with a wave, and Nightmare grumbled as he kept walking.

"Hmph! Stupid _flunking_ world. I'll just wait until that _basement_ Ink leaves... what the... _flunk_... Oh great," Nightmare said, realizing that the only person who could censor his words was nearby.

"Heeeyy! Nighttime! How ya doin' bro?" Fresh said, as he poofed in front of Nightmare.

"Oh gosh it's you. What do ya want, parasite?" Nightmare asked.

"Just checking on the bro of my radical friend. I saw ya talking to Mr. Bear, so I waited til ya both finished," Fresh replied.

"Oh wonderful, have you found any cliffs to jump off and _flunking_ drown in?" Nightmare scoffed.

"Brah, you looking all tense and unrad. But I'm sure you would have felt better if you were allowed into Serentime huh?" Fresh asked.

"Tsk. This place... wait, are you able to enter here?" Nightmare asked.

"Sure. This is my crib now. I worked like my lady said for Mettatime and now I got my own place," Fresh replied.

"Are you allowed to escort someone or know someone who is a watcher by any chance?" Nightmare asked.

"I'm not on that level of a defender yet, but my lady is, and a few other defenders too," Fresh replied.

"Hmph... who is this 'lady' you speak of?" Nightmare asked.

"Oh! It's my Curtain, brah. She's a super fly girl, and she happens to be mine. I would let ya meet her, but you're not allowed to go in sooo..." Fresh said, with a shrug.

"What? You know of that?" Nightmare asked.

"Sure do. All defenders know about the list and all. But if you want to enjoy a time in Serentime, you gotta find someone who could tolerate you, my unrad but still hip broski!" Fresh said, as he wrapped his arm around Nightmare's shoulders.

"Hands off me, cretin!" Nightmare said, as he shoved Fresh away.

"Heh. You really are a grump aren't ya?" Fresh said.

"... You were freaking eavesdropping on me and that bear-troll, you little…!" Nightmare said, with clenched fists.

"I was in the neighborhood, brah. Just coming home to see my lady... speaking of which," Fresh said, as the ringer of his freshtastic phone sounded and he answered the call.

"Hey cutie MLG, what's up?" Fresh answered, as Nightmare felt like he was going to hurl by the nickname.

"I'm outside Serentime talking to my pal Nightmare... Yeah, him... He ain't got no look-out bae... What about you... too busy. Such a shame. You need to relax, sweetie pie," Fresh was talking to his girlfriend as Nightmare decided to intervene by asking,

"Fresh, may I have a word with your girlfriend?"

"Well, I guess so. Let me ask her and I'll put her on screen," Fresh replied to him, and he asked her if she was alright with talking to Nightmare.

Fresh looked at his phone, pressed a button, and then turned the screen to Nightmare as the screen revealed Gold.

"Hello, Nightmare Sans. Good to see ya, I think. What's your trouble, man?" Gold asked.

Nightmare examined Gold and noticed her neutral eyes, her green scarf that matched her eyes, and her black hair with golden ends as well as the single fang that showed from her mouth.

"Greetings, Ms. I'm unaware of your name," Nightmare said.

"Gold Curtain. How are ya doing?" Gold replied.

Nightmare seemed to recognize the name Curtain, so he figured she was an alternate version of an original one, however, he wanted to confirm this by saying,

"Fine. I assume you are an alternate Curtain?"

"Yeah, pretty much. Like how you're an alternate Sans, and Silver Fresh too," Gold said, and Fresh nodded.

Nightmare felt a little more confused by Fresh, but he decided not to dwell on him and focus on the lady before him.

"Is there any way that you can allow me into Serentime? I can assure you that my intentions are not lethal, and I won't cause trouble for you," Nightmare said, with a sly grin.

"Hmm... Sorry Nightmare. You'd have to find someone who can do that, and I'm too busy now with a few jobs Mettatime has for me, since I lead the defenders and all. Well, see ya Nightmare. Come in, Silver," Gold said, and Fresh turned his phone towards himself.

"Welp, you heard it from my bae. If there's anyone Mettatime trust is a Curtain. See ya, bud," Fresh said, and he fresh-poofed away.

Nightmare grumbled as he was at least able to leave that world and return to his own.

In his castle, Nightmare was agitated as a large red eyeball with dark wings entered in to see why his master was upset. Nightmare was ranting,

"Darn that accursed world of Serentime! Blocking off my powers and not even letting me in! And. That. Freaking. Bear! I'll show that little punk…! I don't even know why I'm getting so frustrated about this. At least I know why Fresh has positive feelings. It's that girlfriend of his, Gold Curtain..."

"What is the matter, master?" The servant asked when Nightmare suddenly stopped talking.

"... That girl... her hair, her scarf... she looks like the girl I saw Error wi- She's a Curtain too! She must be... so that must be why Error has been happy... it's those Curtain girls who give them those positive energies... and I can't even see if it's the same with Ink because of that stupid Serentime! Freaking bear and his stupid magazine taunting me!" Nightmare said, as he punched a crack into the wall closest to himself.

"Are they good girls? Or at least nice?" The servant asked.

"Possibly, Eyeball. Well, Gold seemed neutral, and the girl with Error seemed light and neutral-ish... but maybe... if there are Sans of dark and light, then shouldn't there be Curtains of light and darkness as well?" Nightmare replied, and Eyeball nodded.

"That's it. I need to find a dark Curtain that can enter Serentime and 'watch' over me. That'll show that bear, and then I can spy on that world and it's weaknesses! I just need to track down a dark Curtain and see if she knows Serentime," Nightmare said.

"But, what if you end up as Error and Fresh?" Eyeball asked.

"Oh please! As if I'd fall in love like those fools for a woman. I'm not an imbecile, and I'm the pinnacle of nightmares and the darkness of all living beings! I can't fall in love, or feel it. And if she is as wicked as me, she wouldn't love me either. We would have _that_ mutual understanding," Nightmare said, with a dark grin.

"Send word to my informants to track down a dark Curtain, and to let me know where she is!" Nightmare ordered, and Eyeball nodded as he flew away.


	11. Looking-glass Shadow 3

_Two days later:_

"Master Nightmare! An informant has relayed information on another Curtain, but she is not from a world of her own it looks like," Eyeball said, as he entered the throne room.

Nightmare flashed a smile and said, "Oh really? But is she as black-hearted as I, and alone? I can't have what happened with my last informant happen again. Finding a Curtain and refusing to let me ask for her help! But then again she was too good anyway... so what about this one?"

"She is being held in a Multiverse prison for blowing up an AU and forcing a reset. She seemed willing to be arrested, but she fought the guards for fun and escaped. She was recently captured for staying idle in a world, and is being held in the prison basement because they fear her escape and power. The prison is new and is set near the center of the Multiverse in a neutral space," Eyeball replied.

"Blowing up an AU... that sounds interesting. I'd like to talk to her. Bring me to the prison, Eyeball," Nightmare said.

"Of course, master. But one thing I should mention is that this prison was said to be built for one prisoner, but they expanded it to hold more room to house other Multiverse law breakers... which would include you," Eyeball said.

"Tsk. No prison can hold me. And who do they think they are to make a stupid prison like that? It's a waste of time," Nightmare said, and they left to the Multiverse prison.

 _The prison:_

The Multiverse prison is comprised of sub-levels deep in the ground, a basement area just above that, and the rest of the levels are above ground. It is a large, engineered fortress that stands seven stories just above ground, and seven more below.

The only way in and out of the prison is from the top level, and a secret exit on the final floor of the sub-level that is never used and locked up. Guards patrol each level, which was comprised of interconnected halls, center rooms for the guards to meet, and the jail cells of the prisoners at the corners of each level.

However, one prisoner had taken half of the basement and was alone on the floor. She was visited by guards who gave her food, and was chained by each of her wrists and ankles to the wall opposite the door. A muzzle was wrapped over her mouth, as she stood sitting on her bed that was near the wall opposite the door. The long chains helped her move around the room if she wanted to, but she couldn't go anywhere near the door. There was an incident where a guard was being choked by her, which was why the chains were shortened, and the guard put on a respirator.

On this day, she was waiting patiently for her food to arrive, and was happy to know that the muzzle would have to be removed by a brave guard, who would have to unlock it. She was swinging her feet off the edge of her bed and was humming a depressing tune. She heard footsteps and smirked as two female guards entered. One was a cat monster holding a tray of food, and the other was an alligator monster.

"Time to like, eat some food," the alligator said, as she closed the door behind them.

"Yeah, like, time to dine," the cat monster said, her hands slightly trembling.

She smiled and said, "Aah, my two favorite guards: Bratty and Catty. So, what's today's grub?"

As the alligator, Bratty, began unlocking the muzzle, the cat, Catty, explained, "Oh, like, the usually mashed potatoes and gravy with diced grilled chicken. Your, like, preference."

"Heh heh. Of course. After that choking accident, the prison decided to make my stay a little more comfortable with at least giving me good food. That's all I wanted, and I've been well behaved since," she said, and Bratty finished taking off the muzzle.

"But like, didn't you choke them out on purpose?" Bratty asked.

"Maybe, maybe not. I can't really say. I was too hungry at that moment, like right now," she said, and Catty quickly gave her the tray of food.

"Thank you, dearies. I may have mercy on you two since you've been so efficient," she said, as she started eating, and the two guards looked at each other with fear and uncertainty.

Meanwhile, Nightmare stood outside of the prison. He brought up a tentacle and tore off a piece of it as it restored itself. The piece he tore off he held, as he crushed one side of it with one hand while his blue eye glowed brighter. When he opened his hand, the piece he grabbed had formed into a snake with glowing blue eyes like his own eye. He set his hand down, as the serpent slithered into the building by fazing through it.

She finished her meal, as Catty took the tray, and Bratty began to fasten the muzzle on her face.

"Try not to pull it too tight, okay?" She said, and Bratty nodded.

Afterward, Bratty and Catty left the cell, as they said simultaneously, "Bye, Kagemi. See you soon."

"Bye," the prisoner, Kagemi, said as the guards left and locked the door.

 _'How tragic. Forced to remain in a cell for fireworks... of destruction. Heehee. I was just trying to lighten up the mood there. I didn't make them reset on purpose,'_ Kagemi thought, and she laid down on her bed to look at the ceiling.

 _'Well, maybe I went too far, but it was too funny to see them run and panic like that. Priceless... I guess I should make sure I don't destroy too much next time. Prison can become boring after a while...'_ Kagemi thought, and then she noticed something glowing from the bottom of the cell door.

She looked at the blue-eyed serpent that invaded her cell, and she sat up. The serpent looked at her, and through his eyes, Nightmare could see the prisoner clearly:

Her hair was black with purple ends in a ponytail. Her clothes consisted of jean shorts that reached her knees with black stockings, a black leather jacket that was unzipped to show a purple shirt underneath, and short, black leather boots. A scarf around her neck was blue like her left eye color, but her right eye color was yellow with a scar over her right eye.

Her fang could clearly be seen if not for the muzzle, but the scarf and hair was enough for Nightmare to know that she was a Curtain, and the muzzle and chains were enough for him to see that she must be a prisoner. As he slithered towards her cautiously, he could sense a dark neutrality within her being.

"Hmm, how quaint. Looks like I have company," Kagemi said, as she got up from the bed and knelt down before the little invader.

The serpent slithered cautiously towards her, as she showed him her backhand. When he noticed her claws, the serpent recoiled back a little.

"Don't be alarmed, little darling. I always have my claws showing," Kagemi said, in her more deeper and sultry voice than some Curtains.

The serpent nuzzled his nose on her backhand, and then he looked at the chain on her wrist. Kagemi let the serpent see the chain on her wrist, and she was surprised to see the serpent unlock it with his tail. She rubbed her wrist with her other hand, and she smirked and asked,

"How peculiar, are you helping me to escape, little darling?"

The serpent slithered up on her lap to her other wrist and unlocked the other chain.

"I assume that's a yes," Kagemi said, and the serpent nodded at her.

"Well, if this is a prison-break, it's sure to be fun," Kagemi said, as she lifted the serpent to her shoulder, and he slithered on top.

As the serpent unlocked the muzzle, Kagemi cut off the chains on her ankles. She caught the muzzle before it could hit the ground, and then crushed it in her hand and let it drop to the floor.

"And that's that. The chains were nothing compared to wearing that annoying thing. Now, my little friend, let's get out of here and find out who sent you. I'm curious," Kagemi said as she cracked her knuckles a bit, and then headed for the door.

Kagemi walked out of her room and started walking towards where a stationed guard was while humming a tune. The guard was ready to attack, but the serpent spat black goop at their eyes to blind them. Kagemi quickly knocked out the guard with a swift punch to the gut, and thanked the serpent as she continued walking. They kept bumping into guards and overpowering them, although Kagemi was too quick for the serpent to really help out much.

Finally, Kagemi was able to use the vents to reach the warden's room on the top floor and beat them down until they lost consciousness. She then took out one of the glass panes of the window and threw it out the window. As it fell, Kagemi watched it until it reached two stories down, and then she jumped into the glass pane that was still in the window. As the glass fell closer to the ground, Kagemi jumped out of it with the serpent in her hand, and landed on the ground perfectly. The glass landed and shattered, as Kagemi ran off to get far away from the jail. She ran towards a darker part of the world, and then she slowed down to a stop.

"Hah! I have to say, that was fun, partner. Now, who sent you to help me?" Kagemi asked, as she bend down to let the serpent slither off her hand to the ground.

"That would be me," A dark voice echoed, as Kagemi turned towards the source, and saw Nightmare Sans.

The serpent quickly slithered towards him, as he extended a tentacle towards it, and the snake fused back into the tentacle. Kagemi stood up as she examined Nightmare and said,

"I see, he was a part of you. Fascinating. So, _you_ wanted to set me free. I thank you, but I _do_ wonder why, stranger."

"My name is Nightmare Sans, but please, call me Nightmare. I heard the two guards call you Kagemi, so I assume you are Kagemi Curtain, right?" Nightmare replied with a smirk, as Kagemi's eyes slightly narrowed.

"Hmm, so you _did_ intend to break me out, specifically. Yes, you are correct. I am a Curtain, and my name is Kagemi. Apologies if I seem repetitive, but why did you break me out of prison? I am quite dangerous," Kagemi asked, crossing her arms with a smile.

"Oh, I'm aware of that. I would like to ask you a question first, have you heard of Serentime?" Nightmare asked.

"I have. Why? Do you wish to enter there?" Kagemi asked.

"Apparently, I need a watcher to get in, and I was wondering if you are one," Nightmare replied.

"Hmm... I might, or I might not be," Kagemi said, as she slowly walked closer to Nightmare, and added, "But your motive is unclear, and you have already released me without knowing if I was or wasn't a wather, which brings into question on what you intend to do if I answer either or."

"Heh. You caught on pretty quick. Well, if you _are_ a watcher, I can get into Serentime and study how it functions so that I can rule over it. But, if you're not, then I'll make a proposal for you to join me or return to the prison. I may have use for your knowledge of Curtains. So, what's your answer?" Nightmare asked, noticing that Kagemi was circling around him as he spoke.

"Hmm... I guess you broke out the right jailbird. I _am_ a watcher of Serentime. But if you intend on having me help you, I do have conditions of course. I don't want to work for free, you know," Kagemi said, standing in front of him.

"I would think breaking you out of prison was enough," Nightmare said, walking closer to her as they stood a foot apart.

He reached a tentacle towards her as he placed it under her chin and pulled her closer towards himself.

"Of course, I could just send you back to prison, or keep you locked in one of my dungeons until you agree. For the record, my dungeon has a reputation of being a living _nightmare_ ," Nightmare said, almost wishing she would reject him for some reason.

Kagemi smirked, very intrigued by him, and said, "But no other watcher would help you, would they? I'm the only one who could get you in. You're one of the most dangerous on the list after all~"

Nightmare was a little surprised by her counter, and he released her chin as he said, "... You already knew who I am... you little... heh. Hahahahaha! Alright, what are your conditions?"

"Are you taking me to your world?" Kagemi asked, and Nightmare nodded.

"Well, I'd like a bedroom and bathroom of my own, three meals served to me everyday for breakfast, lunch, and dinner, and clothing too. That's all," Kagemi said, and Nightmare chuckled.

"That's fine. I'll fulfill your conditions and not return you to prison, and you will be my watcher into Serentime. Deal?" Nightmare said, as he extended a hand towards her.

"You're such a gentleman, Nightmare. How could you be sooo evil as others say?" Kagemi said, as she took his hand.

"Heh. The only reason I'm being kind to you is because I can respect someone who's as dark as myself," Nightmare said, as they shook hands.

Kagemi noticed that his grip on her hand stood firm, and Nightmare pulled her close as he teleported them from the prison world to his own.

 _Nightmare's castle:_

"What... the freaking hell man?! I didn't know you lived in a castle! It's so refined, and terrifying... ahh. It's so comforting it feels like I'm on vacation," Kagemi said, looking around as Nightmare was leading her to the throne room.

"Heh. I've never heard anyone refer to my home as a vacation before. It's usually fear-based screams or insults," Nightmare said.

"Well you have a dungeon where I'm certain you torture people or monsters who get in your way... or until they agree to _obey you_ ," Kagemi said, stepping closer to Nightmare to emphasize the end of her sentence.

"Considering your admiration, I'm sure putting you in a dungeon wouldn't have been the best idea," Nightmare said, as they entered the throne room.

"Probably not. I'm quite the rowdy prisoner, especially when I'm hungry," Kagemi said, as Nightmare decided to remember that.

"Sounds like a challenge. But let's get down to business at the moment. I have a room ready for you with what you've asked, and considering that you ate in the prison, I'm sure your full. For your clothes, there are some copies of what your wearing in the closet," Nightmare said.

"My word, you work fast, don't you? I'd like to look at my room, and I'd like a snack. Escaping that prison worked up my appetite again. If you don't mind, your majesty," Kagemi said, as she curtsied sarcastically, and chuckled.

"Pfft. That's fine. Lead her to her room!" Nightmare called out to a guard near the door, and they nodded as Kagemi followed them out of the throne room.

Eyeball was watching as he stood next to Nightmare. He noticed that Nightmare had a smile on his face, but not a fake one or filled with malice.

"Sire, is this the girl you were looking for?" Eyeball asked.

"Yeah. She's perfect, filled with darkness, trickery, and she's quite humorous. I think we'll get along just fine," Nightmare said.

"Um, master, are you sure it's _just_ business?" Eyeball asked, and he cringed when Nightmare turned to him with a scowl.

"What's that supposed to mean, Eyeball? We are partners until this deal is over! What gave you the freaking impression that it's not?" Nightmare asked.

"S-Sorry sire. I was just making sure you wouldn't f-fall like those other foolish versions of you, most evil one," Eyeball said, and Nightmare relaxed a bit.

"Good," Nightmare said, as he teleported away, and Eyeball was relieved to still be alive, unlike the last servant.


	12. Looking-glass Shadow 4

_Her room:_

Nightmare noticed that the door to Kagemi's room was a little open and he could hear voices inside as he entered to see what was going on. He was surprised to see Kagemi ordering his servants around to rearrange her room.

"Yeah, that's right. Put the bed over there so that I can look out of the window. It helps me sleep easier when I can look out at the night sky," Kagemi said, as three servants were moving the bed.

"It's always night here, Miss. Besides a few streaks of light in the sky that symbolizes morning," One of the female servants said.

"Good, then I can sleep forever if I want to. Make sure it's not too close to the window. Put the headboard on the adjacent wall so that my angle is good," Kagemi said, and then she turned towards the other servants moving a bookcase and a desk.

"Make sure the bookcase is on the right side with the desk on the left since my closet is in the middle," Kagemi said, and then she looked at the ground of the center space of the room where a blue round rug stood on the floor.

"You, standing there, is there a sofa I can put in the center here?" She asked a servant that was awaiting her command as if she was the master of the castle.

"Th-There should be, Miss. I'll look for it," the servant said, as she turned to see Nightmare and shrieked in surprise.

The others turned to see Nightmare, as well as Kagemi.

"Oh, hello there, Nightmare. Didn't notice you were there," Kagemi said, a smile on her face with one hand resting on her hip.

"Hmph. You've seem to make yourself at home, you know, with ordering my servants around and such," Nightmare said.

"I just wanted a change of scenery to my liking. They happened to be around as your guard led me here, so I asked them to accompany me and fix this room. That's all," Kagemi said.

"Oh? You asked?" Nightmare said.

"No. I didn't give'em much of a choice. Ey, sweeties?" Kagemi said, and the servants grew fearful.

"Heh heh heh. Impressive. But let me show you how _I_ do things..." Nightmare said, as he looked at the servants.

"... Hurry up, and leave," Nightmare simply said, and the servants began working at a much faster pace as they shuffled out of the room.

"Well weeell, they seem to know their place with you," Kagemi said, pretty impressed.

"Of course. I'm the master of this castle. Everyone knows to fear me," Nightmare said, a little smugly.

Kagemi walked closer to him and asked, "Should _I_ fear you?"

Nightmare smirked and said, "Maybe you should or maybe you shouldn't."

Kagemi chuckled, as he walked closer to her and said, "But you should remember your part of the bargain, Kagemi. It wouldn't be a good idea to take advantage of my generosity, would it?"

"Ohhh no. I wouldn't _dream_ of it, sweety. You've been keeping your end of the deal so far, so I'll keep mine. It's only fair, isn't it?" Kagemi said with an ambiguous smile that confused him a little bit.

So, Nightmare reached out with two of his tentacles and brought her closer to himself with a tentacle around her waist and one on the back of her head.

"I'm serious, Kagemi. Don't test me or you will regret it. Trust me. I wouldn't want to harm that pretty face of yours," Nightmare said, as he stroked her cheek with his back hand.

"... You know, for a dark villain who's trying to threaten me, you're quite the flirt about it," Kagemi said, a more cheeky smile on her face, as Nightmare realized that he was holding her in a dipping position.

He released her, upright, and turned away as he said, "Just remember what I said, woman!"

"Am I _your_ woman?" Kagemi asked, testing something, as Nightmare felt a chill up his spine.

"What?! What are you talking about?" Nightmare turned to ask her, a little flustered.

"I'm just saying, you wanted someone as dark as you to help bring you into Serentime, you broke me out of prison, you accepted to take care of me, and you've been pulling me close to you more times than one. I get the feeling you see me more than just a partner in crime. Maybe a partner for life?" Kagemi said, placing her hand under her chin.

"You're speaking nonsense. I don't have feelings for you in such a way, and I don't intend to! This is just business until you take me into Serentime, and then your gone," Nightmare said, feeling agitated.

"You're going to kill me then?" Kagemi asked.

"Wha- NO! I mean, you're leaving my castle," Nightmare clarified.

"Why let me go? I know your plan, and I could tell Mettatime to stop you. Why trust me?" Kagemi asked.

"I know you won't say anything, because you're like me! You don't care what happens to people, as long as you get your way. That's what you are, or you wouldn't have agreed to help me into Serentime in the first place," Nightmare said.

"... Fair point. But are you certain? I'm not a pushover you know," Kagemi said, with a smirk.

"You know, I can retract my kindness," Nightmare said, smirking as his other tentacles began to move.

"You know, I can retract bringing you into Serentime," Kagemi said, still smirking.

"Then I'll throw you in my dungeon until you except without any charge but freedom," Nightmare said, taking a step towards her.

"And how many watchers are willing to bring you into Serentime again?" Kagemi asked, with her arms crossed.

"And how many times have you broken out of prison again?" Nightmare asked.

"Three times," Kagemi replied.

"Wha-Really?" Nightmare asked, surprised.

"Yeah. I could have broken out anytime, but they offered me food so I agreed to stay, until I grow bored. No prison can hold me for long, not even yours," Kagemi said.

"Do you think I'd let you go so easily? Not only will _I_ be after you, but they would too. You actually have much more freedom working for me than on the run," Nightmare said.

"I don't think I'd have as much trouble being on the run as you would chasing after me since you have no other watcher to help you," Kagemi said, her dark smirk clearly evident.

"Trust me, Kagemi. You wouldn't want me to chase you. You wouldn't get two steps outside of this building without me catching you," Nightmare said, his arrogance starting to show.

"Oh? Then how about a bet? I escape from you and the castle, you have to take care of me forever. But if you catch me, I will admit how great you are and follow the original deal without complaints. Alright?" Kagemi said.

"... How about if I catch you, you owe me a favor and you follow our original deal. Deal?" Nightmare said, as he offered his hand to her.

Kagemi took his hand and shook it, as she said, "When we let go, I get a five second head start, okay?"

"Fine by me," Nightmare said, and when they separated hands, Kagemi seemed to disappear from his sight.

He heard the door slam open, as Nightmare thought, ' _Huh, that was quick, but I won't let her get away.'_  
Kagemi ran as she doing parkour and acrobats to get through the castle, while Nightmare chased after her from the shadows. He almost caught her a few times, but Kagemi managed to escape by avoiding him right on time or by jumping through glass and appearing somewhere else. She made it to the front doors, but they were locked, as Nightmare was walking down the stairs that lead to the front double doors with a smirk and said,

"See? You won't be able to leave even if you tried."

"So you tried to corner me, ey?" Kagemi said with narrowed eyes.

"Heh. I guess you can't escape now, huh?" Nightmare said, as he kept walking towards her.

"Nah, I could," Kagemi said, as she started running towards Nightmare.

He was ready to grab her, but Kagemi threw a glass vase she took from next to the door at him, as he caught it. Kagemi jumped into the glass vase and seemed to disappear, until Nightmare looked up at the glass window above the door and saw Kagemi jump out from the other side as she winked and smiled at him. Kagemi jumped off the window edge to land on the ground, when she noticed from her shadow that she was about to land on, came forth Nightmare's tentacle. She screeched as the tentacle wrapped around her legs and pulled her into the darkness.

Kagemi was pulled through a shadow portal Nightmare had made with a dark space in front of the doors, as he wrapped another tentacle around her arms to keep her from trying to escape.

"Nightmare! I got out! I escaped your castle and got outside!" Kagemi said as she struggled.

"Nah. You didn't touch the ground, and I did mention that you wouldn't get two steps, and you didn't. So I win," Nightmare said, smirk growing.

"Grrr! -Sign- Fine. A deal's a deal. I'll get you into Serentime, and do you the favor," Kagemi said, agitated but calm.

"Hmph. Good. As I said, you can't escape me," Nightmare said, as he released her.

"Whatever, sweety. So, what is the favor?" Kagemi asked, a little annoyed.

"I'll think about it and let you know," Nightmare said, and started walking back up the stairs.

"You didn't even have a favor in mind?!" Kagemi asked.

"No. I just wanted you to owe me something. So be good, Kagemi, and I'm sure the favor won't be life threatening or painstaking," Nightmare said, and he could hear Kagemi grumble while following him, as he chuckled.

Kagemi settled into her new room, and Nightmare left her alone while he retreated to his own room to rest.

 _'... She could escape if she wanted to... I have to keep an eye on her. But even_ _ **I**_ _have to admit, she's not a pushover,'_ Nightmare thought.

In Rim's room, she laid on her bed staring out the window with aggravation, but then she relaxed as she smiled and thought,

 _'At least I'm not in prison anymore. I have my own room, and I can bully the servants a bit_ _too_ _. But I think he needs a better way to do things besides using fear... Heh. I make it seem like I'm staying here permanently... but by the way he treats me, it's almost like he would... nah. We'll see what happens.'_

 _Two days later:_

Kagemi was eating her meal quick and with her hands, as Nightmare and the servants watched, still marveled by how much she can consume with such veracity.

"... Did that prison actually feed you?" Nightmare asked.

"Yeah it was okay to get by, but I need to eat more than other Curtains, and I don't know when I'll eat again so I basically say, screw table manners," Kagemi said, and then she continued her feast.

"... You don't have to be a ravaging beast here. I have plenty of food so you'll be able to eat," Nightmare said.

"I guess so, but I can't be too careful about it," Kagemi said, as she took a gulp of her drink.

"Were you left starving by any chance?" Nightmare asked.

"… When I left Serentime after my first visit. I came across a peculiar world that was deserts and canyons and some woodlands scattered about. I was surveying the land when I noticed I was being watched, so I confronted my follower. She was a corrupted being, but we struck up a conversation, and she said the world was pretty empty, and she would only go there to rest and then leave to find food. I think her name was Maul, and after that she left. I was going to leave too, but another corrupted being appeared and tried to attack me. She was strong, I give her that, but she ran away when I gave her a beating. Then I realized I was too tired to leave, and I was stuck there for almost two days until Mettatime got me out of there. I didn't eat much before I got there, so I was starving pretty badly" Kagemi replied, and she continued eating.

"That was a close call for you, huh? If Mettatime didn't save you..." Nightmare said.

"I'd be starving more, and probably dead if he didn't come. Who knows," Kagemi said, finally finishing her food.

"So that's why you eat like that," Nightmare said.

"That's one reason, but the other is because the prison didn't feed me a lot until I choked the hell out of the jerk that purposely didn't feed me dinner. She kept treating me like dirt with her insults and eating my food right in front of me. I waited for the perfect opportunity to grab her from behind since I unlocked my shackles. It was funny how terrified she was, but what do you expect when you treat people bad, especially a beast like me. I wasn't in jail for no reason," Kagemi said as she used her napkin to clean her hands and mouth.

"... I see. You were scorned for being a prisoner," Nightmare said, contemplating.

"Yeah, it was rough, you know. But it's not so bad compared to being trapped in the dark worlds, and then being trapped in the deserted world. But now that I think about it, heh, I've been a prisoner almost my whole life," Kagemi said.

"And alone too. Besides when Mettatime saved you," Nightmare said.

"Yup. That's when I became a watcher too. But I'm sure you have a much better tale to tell about yourself," Kagemi said, crossing her legs with her hands on her lap.

"Tsk. It's anything but better to be honest," Nightmare said, sitting back in his seat.

"I heard from sources that you plunged your world into darkness because of the power given to you by some dark apples, and that you have a brother who took the last golden apple to safety. Are my sources correct?" Kagemi asked, as Nightmare looked at her in surprise.

"... Yeah. You must have good sources," Nightmare said, as he leaned on his propped elbow, and she nodded.

"Well, considering that no one appreciates or understands nightmares, it wasn't a surprise to be mistreated and ignored while everyone thought my brother was so great because he's the guardian of hopes and dreams. Of course, when I stupidly thought that I could be good, I ended up accidentally corrupting his golden apples, and was forced to eat the dark apples to save myself from the angry mob. Then I became who I should have been a long time ago: the dark prince of this wretched world, _m_ _y_ world," Nightmare said, almost feeling proud of what he was saying.

"My my, you've had it rough too. But you at least own a world of your own. I'm not even close, but I'm not necessarily interested in that. I'm more prone to messing up other worlds a little bit and owning a part of it so that I can return if I want to. I like traveling and such. That's all," Kagemi said.

"Beats being imprisoned, huh?" Nightmare said, and Kagemi nodded.

"How did you find Serentime in the first place? I assume Mettatime knew you already if he actually saved you," Nightmare asked.

"Would it be a favor to tell you?" Kagemi said with a smile.

"... Nice try, Kagemi, but no," Nightmare said with a smirk, and Kagemi signed.

 _Two more days later:_

"Here we are," Nightmare said, as he and Kagemi stood outside of Serentime.

"Ahh Serentime. It's been a while," Kagemi said, as she started walking to the booth where the bear was with Nightmare.

"Hello, welcome to... Kagemi! Is that you? You actually got out of prison?" Mr. Bear said, surprised to see her.

"That's right, Mr. Bear. I got a break-out-of-jail-free-card. It was great," Kagemi said, as she looked towards Nightmare with a smirk.

"Oh, oooohh! Sir Nightmare, you have returned. Am I to assume that Kagemi is your watcher?" Mr. Bear asked.

"Yeah. So you're gonna open the gates or what?" Nightmare asked with a cheeky grin.

"Hmmm, well, as long as Kagemi is with you, then that's fine. Here are the wristbands, and a bag of coins. Have fun," Mr. Bear said, as Kagemi took the wristbands and coins.

"Thank you, Mr. Bear. Say hi to your family for me," Kagemi said, and he nodded.

"What are the wristbands for?" Nightmare asked, as Kagemi placed one on his left wrist.

"For getting inside, sweetheart," Kagemi replied as she put on her own wristband.

"Hmph. I told you before not to call me that," Nightmare said.

"While I do like annoying you, it's a natural reaction, deary. What would you prefer I call you then?" Kagemi asked, as she raised their hands to the gates and they started to open.

"I don't mind 'Sir Nightmare,' but it wouldn't sound right coming from you. I'd prefer if you just said my name or something more prestigious that meets your standards," Nightmare said, as Kagemi was trying to decipher if he had just given her a compliment.

The gates opened, and together they entered Serentime, with Nightmare's eagerness to learn and then rule this world on his mind while Kagemi was happy to be back. The two climbed a hill that was tall enough to show a good amount of Serentime, even though it wasn't even a quarter of how big the world is.

"Finally, I can learn the secrets of this accursed world and plunge it into darkness. It will be my freaking empire!" Nightmare said, almost excitedly.

"-Gasp- They got new rides! And even the food court was upgraded! I gotta see this!" Kagemi excitedly said, as she dragged Nightmare by his arm along.

"What are you doing, woman?! What just happened to you?! Don't drag me around like a child!" Nightmare said.

"Well I can't go more than fifty feet away from you or else the wristband will notify Mettatime and the other guardians, and trust me, you don't want to be swarmed by guardians, my prince," Kagemi said, as she continued tugging him along.

Nightmare felt his face heat up from what she called him, as he let her bring him to where she wanted to go.

But the food court wasn't the only place Kagemi wanted to go. She went on the new rides, even the scary ones, like if it was a leisurely walk in the park, as Nightmare waited for her to return to him outside of it. They went to the water fountains, walked along the sand of a beach, and even went on a small boat to an island comprised of trees growing from under water above the surface to form the false island.

Although Nightmare was agitated at first since he couldn't scout the land to uncover it's secrets and find Mettatime's base to overthrow it, after a while, he became more relaxed and was actually enjoying himself. Kagemi was having a great time, although she calmed down a little from her earlier excitement so that she could bask in the beauty of this world. Nightmare couldn't help but watch her and feel content to see her happy. At first he thought it was odd that he felt this way, and that he didn't feel pain from it since happiness is a positive feeling. He thought that maybe the world itself protected him from that, but he had been feeling this way towards her for a while at his castle. He ignored these feelings and brushed them aside, but being in Serentime forced him to consider them carefully. As he pondered further, one word clicked in his mind as he tried to suppress the thought of what it could be.

 _'It can't be... that's impossible. I don't care if she's the most evillest or not, I can't feel_ _ **that**_ _way towards her! I don't care how freaking cute she is, I don't lo... I just called her cute... I'm a freaking moron! I can't even argue with myself properly..._ _W_ _hat-_ _What_ _did she do to me? I'm just like those idiots... but I guess it can't be helped... she got me,'_ Nightmare thought, as he stood leaning under a tree on a hill, while Kagemi was sitting on the grassy ground looking over Serentime.

"My prince, would you like to sit down here instead? I'm sure you're tired from standing and being cranky," Kagemi said, without turning towards him, and Nightmare rolled his eye and walked towards her.

"You know, woman, you've been pretty insistent on dragging me around. I came to scout and eventually take over, and you've been pulling me away from that. Seems like you're not holding up your end of the deal," Nightmare said as he sat next to her.

"Ahh, no. You're incorrect. I said that I will take you to Serentime, but I never said I would let you scout the place and take over. _You_ wanted to do that," Kagemi said, a sly smirk on her face.

"Hmph. I suppose you're right. I wanted to get in and I wouldn't put you in jail," Nightmare said.

"Exactly, sweety pop," Kagemi said, as Nightmare gave her a short glare.

"But it feels like you're stopping me on purpose. I mean, you're not a good guy... girl," Nightmare said.

"True, but I _am_ a guardian of this world after all," Kagemi said with a wink, as Nightmare's eye widened.

"So that's it... heh heh heh. You waited until we were here to tell me this too... You sly fox," Nightmare said, with a small smirk.

"Sorry dear, but this world isn't _yours_ to take," Kagemi said, with a smile.

"... But _you_ are," Nightmare said, as he looked at her with a widened smirk.

Kagemi felt her heartbeat increase as she turned towards him with her eyes widened.

"What does... that mean?" Kagemi asked, more seriousness in her tone.

"Remember the favor you owe me?" Nightmare asked with a smug smile.

"... Yes. What about it?" Kagemi asked.

"I've decided on what that favor is," Nightmare replied, as he reclined on his tentacles.

"What is it?" Kagemi asked, with furrowed eyebrows.

"Heh. You're pretty serious huh? Well, it's not something crazy or weird..." Nightmare said, and he turned towards her and added,

"I want you to be my girlfriend."

"WHAAAAT?!" Kagemi yelped in shock.

"Yeah. That's the favor. Be my girlfriend," Nightmare said.

"But, why? I thought you didn't want a relationship," Kagemi said, calming herself down.

"At first. But you've really grown on me, you know. I didn't think love could affect me this way, but you son-of-a-gun, you've got me Kagemi," Nightmare said, almost annoyed but sincere, as Kagemi was surprised by his confession.

"... Woah. Like, I didn't think you'd confess like that... I really wasn't ready for today," Kagemi said, a blush on her cheeks.

"So you'll be my girl or what?" Nightmare asked.

"Heehee. Sure thing, my prince," Kagemi said, as she smiled at him.

"Alright, my sweetheart," Nightmare said with a smirked.

* * *

 **I decided to post the whole chapter as one piece instead of two. I hope it wasn't too much in one.  
**

 **Next story is coming up. But you guys can still request a Sans if you want to.**

 **See ya soon. :)**


	13. Yoshi ashi 1

Dead silence.

No sound could be heard of the living.

Desperation.

Was what drove him to kill.

Power.

Was what he gained after each kill.

Pain.

What he felt as he killed each monster, especially his brother.

Genocide.

He fought the genocide child once and for all.

Illusion.

The last remnant of his brother's image.

The underground where the monsters were sealed was empty. All of the monsters were killed by one of their own, who wanted to save them from being killed over and over again by the child. The genocide child was merciless as they killed the monsters, and then they would reset just to kill them all again. He remembered every reset the genocide child did, but no one else could remember so well, not even his brother who would also be killed by them.

When he killed all the other monsters, his brother was the last one remaining. He couldn't bare for him to suffer and have to watch him be killed again, so he took his life with his own hands, and at the last moment his brother let him because he believed in him. Then he faced off against the genocide child, and won.

He thought that by defeating them, then they would no longer kill anyone. That they would reset and not kill anyone anymore...

But they never came back.

Nor did anyone else.

It was as if he killed the child forever, as if they could no longer reset because of how he killed them.

Although he stopped the genocide child, he couldn't escape from his own sorrow and despair, and that was when he began seeing his brother's image as a head, scarf, and gloved hands speak to him. Whether his brother was real or not, or if only he could see him, he felt better not to be alone. But his grin could not be erased from his face, with one pupil of red and a ring of yellow, and the other of white and a ring of blue that seem to glow from under his hood, the dust of the monsters still stains his hoodie.

Dust Sans.

He would still travel around the underground, using what he found to make improvements upon his house since he still lived there. At one time, someone came to his world to ask him for his assistance, and he agreed to leave temporarily to do their work and return home. He was asked not too long ago to search for someone, but he didn't care to look for them, so he just hung around his world.

One particular day, Dust Sans was walking through Waterfall, hearing the voices of former monsters from the Echo flowers as he felt more sympathetic to the ones he killed that day. He traveled a little while to the darkest passages and stood shrouded in the darkness so that he could no longer hear the voices.

 _'Why do you torment yourself, Sans? You did what you had to to save us from_ _ **them**_ _. Don't feel so regretful, or would you have preferred they killed me again?_ ' His brother's image spoke, and Dust replied,

 _'No I dont! I don't regret doing what needed to be done... but just today I do, a little. I guess I miss the others is all... But at least you're still with me, Pap.'_

 _'Oh, I see. Okay! I was just checking to make sure you were alright, Brother!'_ His brother's image said cheerily as he faded from his sight.

"Thanks bro," Dust said, as he signed.

 _At the Ruins:_

A figure descended from the opening to the underground from Mount Ebott on a bed of yellow flowers. She came there to investigate the place and see if anyone still lived there. As she investigated, she noticed that no one was in the Ruins, which would be expected if not for the dust that was scattered around. She hurried along and made it to a door that she passed through, but it was when she entered Snowdin Forest when she realized that she couldn't go back. The door of the Ruins locked itself, which made her think that whoever killed the ones inside either came from where she did or knew who was in there to get inside. As she traveled, she discovered footprints in the snow that were small enough to be a child, which made her assume that whoever killed the monsters in the Ruins came from where she did. It made her feel a little uneasy, but she had faced a being of evil and madness not too long ago, so she wasn't deterred to continue traveling, with caution.

She wore a scarf of purple around her neck, With purple eyes that had four white stripes in each iris. Her hair was black with blue tips in a ponytail, while her long sleeved shirt was white with orange stripes on each arm and around the waist. She wore a purple strap around her waist, and black pants with black shoes.

While above ground, a corrupted being invaded the human world and attacked the people with fire and claws. She was horrid in her beast form, and had slain many who ran or fought her. The girl who just entered the underground had fought this creature with the power her best friend had helped her unlock, although she passed away since she gave all of her own strength to her since she was fatally wounded from the corrupted beast anyway. She fought the beast with power from her friend and other living friends that overwhelmed and completely destroyed the corrupted creature, saving the humans from the horrible beast.

Although she saved everyone and felt sorrow from her best friend's death, she felt empowered and determined to find the cause of the creature's rage and stop it, since the beast mentioned that a child underground had helped it gain power to attack the humans from all the kills they had accumulated. So, she decided to check the underground to see if she could save whoever remained, and defeat the corrupted child once and for all.

The humans above ground had given her a nickname for her endeavors and for saving them, and she accepted to be referred to as Angel or Angel Curtain.

Angel continued traveling through the underground as she passed by a house that didn't look abandoned, but it seemed like no one was home. She continued, and entered Waterfall, amazed by it's beauty, but alert by it's silence.

 _'How far did this kid travel? I wish I could have saved even one monster... Oh, what am I saying?! Maybe there is at least one who survived! And I'll find them... even though I'm kind of trapped here too, but I'll get out. I can break the barrier myself now anyway...'_ Angel thought, and she continued her journey through the underground, kicking a small rock by mistake which echoed through the large passages.

In that moment, Dust heard the echo as he immediately froze in his tracks as he was heading back home. He listened a little longer and thought,

 _'Is... someone else here? But there shouldn't be... unless the kid... no. They won't get far if it's them!'_

Dust disappeared into the shadows of the dark room to await the intruder, and that's when Angel entered the room. He could see her somewhat by her white clothes, so he figured that she wasn't the kid, but he didn't know who she was either. As he tried to observe her in the dark cavern, she sensed a dark presence there and held onto her dagger handle just in case. When he came close enough, Angel lit the dagger with lavender energy as she swiped towards him, sending an energy blade at him. Dust was able to dodge the attack, and with the light of the energy attack, they were able to see each other clearer.

"Y-You're a monster from this place, right? But why do you seem so dark and dismal?" Angel asked.

"Hmph, yeah I live here. But you're a human, aren't you? Why do you seem so light and content?" Dust asked, sending a barrage of bones her way.

"I'm half human, but why would you think a human is not like that?" Angel asked as she dodged the bones.

"... the kid was," Dust replied, as he dodged another attack by her.

"The kid... is it the child Corruption spoke of? The one who would kill over and over again?" Angel asked, surprising Dust.

"Yeah. That's the one," Dust replied, as they stopped attacking for a moment.

"Where are they?" Angel asked, more stern.

"... I killed them," Dust replied in a serious tone.

"... You actually killed them... well, I guess that's one less thing I'd have to do, but... were they really that bad?" Angel asked in a more somber tone, that made Dust upset.

He ran towards her with a bone weapon in hand and said, "What do you think?! They killed everyone over and over again because the first time wasn't enough for them!"

Angel used her dagger to block his bone strike, and she said, "I'm not saying they can't be bad! I just wanted to know if they were forced to or not!"

"...They did it on their own," Dust said, calming down as he pulled back from her.

"Then it's done. Corruption won't come back then," Angel said, lowering her weapon.

"Who is Corruption?" Dust asked.

"A beast who attacked the humans. She was merciless," Angel replied.

"Reminds me of the kid, but I guess the humans got a taste of their own medicine," Dust said, as Angel became angry and attacked him with her dagger.

"The humans didn't send the freaking demon kid to kill you guys! Nor are all humans like that, unlike a monster like you!" Angel said, as Dust grew irritated.

"You mad?! Why? Did you lose someone important to you?" Dust asked, as he could see for a moment, a flash of pain surge through her eyes.

Dust was surprised to see the same pain of loss in her eyes as he felt for his brother.

"Who didn't lose someone when that witch attacked? But you have no right to speak so lofty! I see the dust on your clothes! You've killed other monsters haven't you?!" Angel said, as she round kicked at him while he caught her foot.

"I had to! That kid would have killed them again and again if I didn't! And I'm not being lofty! I was telling you my opinion!" Dust said, as he pushed her leg away and swung his fist at her, as she caught it.

"Well you're opinion is wrong! Corruption wanted the kid to kill so that she could get stronger and kill the humans! This wasn't about humans and monsters fighting! It was their genocidal tendencies that urged them to attempt to destroy us all!" Angel said, as she tried to cut him with her dagger, but he blocked with his bone.

"Then they were just trying to get as much L.O.V.E as possible to kill us all?!" Dust asked, pushing her back.

"That's what they were doing! They needed the highest **L** evel **O** f **V** iolenc **E** as they could get..." Angel replied, as they both started calming down.

"... So that they could share it and kill everyone," Dust continued her sentence, as they stopped fighting and lowered their weapons.

"Yeah. I came to stop them after stopping Corruption. But it looks like you did that," Angel said.

"... I guess so," Dust said.

"... But you killed the other monsters to stop them?" Angel said.

"I needed to fight fire with fire. That's all I could do. Nothing else worked," Dust said.

"... I wish I could have done something, so that you wouldn't have done that," Angel said.

"If you could stop Corruption, maybe you could have stopped them too. But you weren't here..." Dust said, as he felt something burning in the back of his head, overwhelming him as he said,

"You didn't come back! Why didn't you come back?!"

Angel was surprised by his words, and said, "Wha- but I couldn't come down. Corruption was killing people! She killed my best friend! I didn't even know..."

Then Angel felt burning in the back of her head as she said, "I couldn't come back! Corruption didn't let me!"

"I needed you!" Dust yelled, as he walked towards her while her back hit against the wall.

"I wanted to be with you! But she attacked us!" Angel yelled back, as they stood only a few inches apart.

They gazed into each other's eyes, as their expressions softened, and then they kissed as if it was natural to them, while wrapping their arms around each other. It was a kiss of longing and affection, until the burning in the back of their heads stopped. Angel opened her eyes as she started pushing him away, while Dust's eyes shot open and he let her go.

"What the heck was that?! Why were you kissing me?!" Angel yelled as her face went red.

"Me? _You're_ the one kissing me! You have lips!" Dust yelled back, as his face went indigo.

"Don't try that on me, buddy! You had your arms around me and look! LOOK! I'm the one with my back against the wall!" Angel said, as she smacked the wall.

"Your arms were around me too! And I didn't put you there on purpose! We were just fighting," Dust said.

"Hmph!" Angel said, with her arms crossed as she looked away from him.

After a moment, Dust walked closer to her as she looked at him questionably, and he smirked and said,

"Heh. You're a real fighter though huh? With the sweetest kiss I've ever had, besides it being the only kiss I've ever had."

Angel looked at him in surprise, as he laid his arm above her head on the wall, while she pressed her back against it.

"Can I ask for an official kiss this time, Angelface?" Dust asked, gently rubbing his thumb on her chin.

WACK!

Angel's hand made heavy contact with his face, as her glare was intense, and she spoke in such a way as to discourage him from trying to ask again,

"I'd never want to kiss a murdering punk like you. I don't know what happened before, but don't think it will _ever_ happen again."

Angel moved away from Dust and started walking away, as he stood silent, looking towards her with an intense glare. As Angel kept walking, she felt something take hold of her arm and pull her back, as she stood face to face with Dust. His serious expression made her feel uneasy, but she wasn't afraid.

"Don't get it twisted, lofty princess. I'm not trash to be thrown aside. Something wasn't normal about that kiss and you know it! Something happened to us right before that, and I want to know what that was because I can't remember for some reason. Can you?" Dust asked, and Angel didn't say a word as she slowly shook her head.

"Alright then, Angelface. Let's... try not to quarrel too much, since you seem very intent on that," Dust said with a small smirk, and Angel rolled her eyes and nodded as she pulled her arm away.

"Okay. Fine. We'll be at a truce," Angel said.

"Fine," Dust said, and both of them put their weapons away.

"Come on. I'll show you where you can stay for a while. You must be _bone_ -tired from all of those _skeleton_ of attacks," Dust said, having trouble holding back a smile, as Angel narrowed an eyebrow.

"Stop," Angel said, and Dust just snickered.

She decided to follow him as they returned to Snowdin, since she wanted to learn more about what happened to him and the underground. He led her to the library and said that she could use the bedroom upstairs if she wanted to.

"Hmm..." Angel said as she observed the library with the misspelled sign.

"What? Too crummy for an angelic goddess such as yourself?" Dust asked with a smirk, and Angel narrowed her eyes at him.

"It's fine. Thank you," Angel said, as she headed inside.

"Hey!" Dust called to her, as she turned towards him.

"My name's Sans. Sans the Skeleton. But everyone calls me Dust, for obvious reasons," Dust said.

"... My name is Curtain, but everyone calls me... Angel," Angel said, and his eyes widened.

"Wait, really? So that angel face is no lie, huh?" Dust asked, and Angel scoffed and entered the library, not realizing that he noticed her blush.

"Heh. She's a hard head, but she's cute," Dust thought out loud.

 _'Are you certain she can be trusted brother? She is an intruder after all,'_ His brother spoke to him.

 _'Yeah, but she's not so bad, and if she is, I can handle her,'_ Dust replied in his mind to him.

 _'It looks like she fought someone as strong as the human child. She seems like a worthy opponent,'_ His brother said.

 _'Looks like it. But if she_ _ **is**_ _as angelic as her name, then I have no reason to really fight with her. She's not like the kid,'_ Dust said to him.

 _'Nor is she like you. You still carry your sins on your back. She fought without having to do what you did,'_ His brother said.

 _'It's not like I had a choice! There was nothing more I could do. I tried every freaking thing,'_ Dust said back to him.

 _'But you still carry your guilt too. You didn't want to do it, you had to... but there is still something about her... something about that kiss... like if you two know each other already,'_ His brother said.

 _'I know. It was weird. I felt like I knew her for that moment, but the next moment I completely forgot. Like if my memory just disappeared or went to sleep. It was the same with her too,'_ Dust said to him.

 _'Then investigate. I'm sure you'll remember more if you talk to her and even spend time with her,'_ His brother said, more gleefully.

 _'What, like a date? I mean, she's cute and fiery, but she'd never date a guy like me. She made that clear, considering she called me a 'murdering punk...' I'm not a punk... I'm Sans,'_ Dust said with a smirk.

 _'... Even in these circumstances, you_ _ **still**_ _have to say a joke, don't you?'_ His brother said, as Dust laughed about it while heading home.

 _In the library:_

 _'It's quaint. Appropriate. Needs a little dusting, but it'll be okay for now. I need to break the barrier to get out of here, but I'll need to rest up before I do that,'_ Angel thought, as she started cleaning the room.

 _'... Ugh! What happened to me?! Why did I kiss him?! He still carries the dust of other monsters on his jacket, and I kissed him! What's wrong with me... why did it feel like I knew him from somewhere... like I knew him when I kissed him... but why can't I remember now? Err! This is so confusing!'_ Angel thought, as she continued fixing the room with more aggression.

* * *

 **Phew! Finally got this all fixed up. Considering Christmas and family visits, time wasn't favorable to me until now.**

 **See ya next chapter. :)**


	14. Yoshi ashi 2

_Later:_

Angel took time to rest, and then she decided to leave the library to find the barrier to leave. However, she didn't want Dust to be aware of what she was planning to do, or else he might get in the way, or they might kiss again which she wanted to avoid wholeheartedly. She quietly left the library as she sneaked pass his house and continued to Waterfall, using the shadows as a way to conceal herself with a dark cape she found in the library.

As she ventured through and was amazed by the beauty that remained among the ashes, she final made it to the next place called Hot Lands. She removed the cape and hid it under a broken stand she found nearby, since this place was hot, and continued passing through. As she reached the front of a hotel, she could see that the lights inside were still on. She walked in and peered into the dining room that had a stage for shows and saw that no one there, while the opposite side of the dining room was a hallway with closed doors on one side.

After signing in relief that she wasn't spotted, she noticed an elevator ahead and pressed the button to call it down. She waited a little while, and the elevator beeped to alert that it was on her floor, as she stood in front of it. The doors opened, and Angel yelped when she saw Dust standing inside the elevator with a smirk on his face.

"Going somewhere, Angelface? Why didn't you tell me? I could have brought you here myself, instead of you trying to sneak around," Dust said, as he stepped outside of the elevator.

"I-I didn't want to bother you, so I went on my own. I wanted to see what else was down here," Angel said, taking a few steps back.

"Oh? Well, how thoughtful of you, Angelface, but I insist. It'll be pretty boring to wander around without at least _someone_ to accompany you," Dust said, knowing that she was trying to avoid him, as he walked closer towards her.

"If it's only to avoid boredom, then it's not much of a consequence," Angel said.

"But I happen to live here, so I'd like to know where my guest is going, right?" Dust asked, as he began leading Angel along by wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"I guess so... Hey! Where are you taking me?" Angel asked, readying to fight him.

"Relax, Angelfood cake. I'm not going to hurt you. Let's sit in the restaurant and talk for a bit, okay?" Dust said, and Angel decided to cooperate.

They sat on opposite ends of one of the round tables that wasn't broken, and began talking:

"Sooo, you've seen most of the underground already. What do you think?" Dust asked.

"It's intriguing how all of these different environments are connected, like a snowy place, a water place, and even fire with all of the lava around Hot Lands. But it seems like it's gearing towards technology with this hotel and the elevator. I'm surprised how a whole civilization lives in such a diverse underground, it's quite convenient," Angel replied.

"Wow. You've really analyzed the whole place huh?" Dust said.

"It's more of a general observation. I didn't necessarily check every place I saw," Angel said.

"Hmm, so there are some places you've yet to venture to, right?" Dust asked.

"Yes... I didn't feel right to enter these discreet locations without permission," Angel said.

"... Heh heh heh. I'm sure that's _one_ reason," Dust said, and Angel narrowed her eyes at him.

"... huh," Dust said, with a more observing expression.

"Hm? What's the matter?" Angel asked, her eyes opening to normal.

"You have pretty eyes. They're unique too with those white highlights," Dust said with a small smile that widened a bit when he saw her cheeks become light red.

"Um, thank you. A friend of mine pointed out the white highlights after I defeated Corruption. I suppose this happened during our fight," Angel said.

"Oh, I see. What about your clothes? Did you make them like that, or did they change too?" Dust asked.

"... it was after my best friend died when I changed... she gave the last piece of her Soul to me right before she died, and my clothes changed this way," Angel said, feeling a little sad.

"I'm sorry about your friend. You two must have been pretty close," Dust said.

"Yeah... we were like sisters," Angel said, looking downward.

"... I lost my brother numerous times to the kid, but after all of the resets of trying to stop them had failed, just like with the other monsters, I couldn't let that kid kill him again... so I took it upon myself to..." Dust said as he trailed off, feeling the need to be honest with her.

"... That must have been hard for you... but I'm sure it was worse for him too," Angel said.

"... He still believed in me... even when I... he still believed in me," Dust said, partially covering his face.

"Well, you didn't disappoint. You stopped them... even though that means your brother will no longer be around, huh?" Angel said, and Dust didn't reply.

"If I may ask... do you think it's better that your brother comes back although he is killed numerous times, or is it better that you brother dies by your hands and doesn't come back?" Angel asked.

"... Honestly, Angel... I've seen him killed so many times, mourned so many more times then any normal person would... I had to stop it... even if I won't see him or any of my friends anymore, no matter what their fates always led to the same thing, so killing them... was my only option to set them free from this..." Dust replied.

"... I felt such grief when my friend died... I don't know if I'd be able to handle watching her die hundreds of times... that's just torture..." Angel said, slowly shaking her head.

"Yeah, that's exactly what it was..." Dust said.

"... I'm sorry, for what happened to you, and your brother, and all of the monsters. I'm sorry," Angel said, as she laid her hand on the table.

"... Thanks, Angelface," Dust said, as he laid his hand on her own.

They looked at each other for a moment, as Dust eyes widened and he gripped her hand.

"Huh? Dust, what's wrong?" Angel asked, trying to pull her hand back but his grip was firm.

"Angel Curtain... my Curtain," Dust said, not looking away from her.

"W-What? What do you mean _your_ Curtain? I don't... belong to you," Angel said, still trying to pull her arm back.

Dust stood up as he tugged her along away from the table, and then he pulled her close to himself with his other arm around her waist. Angel instinctively blushed, as she tried to pull away but she stopped when Dust spoke,

"You don't remember. All of these freaking resets even made me forget... but I remember now. I know who you are, Curtain, and I know you are mine. No matter what happened, you were always mine... but something made me forget in this reset... It was Corruption. It has to be her because she wasn't above ground attacking the humans as I remember. That must be what happened. What made this specific time line different. We both did something different without realizing it," Dust said, as Angel was surprised.

"Don't you remember, Angel? You and me. We met here at Grillby's, but when the kid lost their mind, we met just outside Snowdin. I remember the first times we saw each other, and how the kid actually got us out of the underground in those early timelines. Remember? We were able to get married and live in our place in one of those timelines. Remember?" Dust asked, as Angel was still confused.

"Angel, you know me. You actually laughed at my puns and told some, you were by my side when the kid was killing and helped me during that time until... you didn't come down anymore... I thought you didn't want to come back, but now I know Corruption must have done something to stop you... Come on, Curtain! Remember me!" Dust said, with more vigor in his voice.

"I don't remember, Dust. I can't remember," Angel said, pushing away from him.

"Yes you can! You have to remember! I'm not letting you go until you remember! I don't want to be alone again!" Dust said.

 _'But you have me, brother. I'm still here,'_ His brother said to his mind.

 _'I know, I know! I'm sorry! I just...'_ Dust said to him.

 _'I know, brother. I understand. You want her too. You want her back... then take her,'_ His brother said, as he disappeared again.

"I'm sorry, Dust! I can't! I don't know why, but I can't. Unless I do, I don't know you in the way you know me! Let go!" Angel said, as she struggled more.

Dust let her go, as Angel stumbled for a moment but caught her balance.

"Why... why can't you remember?" Dust said, trying to think of any possible reason.

"I-I don't know, but keep your hands to yourself already!" Angel said, and she started heading out of the restaurant.

"Or maybe it's not that you can't remember. Maybe you don't want to! Maybe you don't want to be with me! Maybe you don't want to love me because I'm just a murderous punk to you! Even if you know why I did it!" Dust said, as he followed after her.

"Stop it, Dust. Stop it! I don't want to hear anymore!" Angel said, with her hands on her head.

"You _have_ to hear it! You can't run away from this! You're mine, I'm yours! Come back to me, woman!" Dust said, still following after her.

"Stop talking! It hurts every time you speak!" Angel said, gripping her head tighter.

"Stop trying to fight it! Remember me, baby! Please remember me! Remember I love you! Remember you love me!" Dust said, almost pleading.

"STOOOPPP!" Angel yelled, and she started running as she jumped up and flew off with energy wings that appeared on her back.

"ANGEL! COME BACK!" Dust called out to her, but she didn't.

Dust grit his teeth in agitation as he turned away and went back to the restaurant.

"DARN IIIITTT!" Dust yelled, as he summoned a Gaster blaster to destroy a part of the restaurant to vent from his frustration.

Angel was in turmoil, as she flew all the way to Waterfall and landed where the water divided a road. She stood on her knees, as she placed one hand on her face and the other on the ground and wept. Her frustration and sadness poured from her eyes, as she started feeling the burden on her shoulders lifting. Then, as she was calming down, she remembered when she fought Corruption, and what the beast was telling her:

"Little foolish girl. You're all alone this time...

How unfortunate for you. If only _he_ was here to help you...

The child has given me power! Enough to destroy you all without having to risk going underground...

This isn't the first time we've met, but I hope it's the last."

 _'... She remembered... then that means..._ ' Angel thought, as she gasped with widened eyes when her memories unlocked and began pouring into her mind.

She remembered the underground. She remembered meeting the kid before they turned dark. She briefly remembered each timeline. But most importantly, she remembered Sans. Her Sans. How happy they were before the resets set them apart, even clouding their memories of each other after so many times.

Angel slowly stood up, as she remembered Sans, but it hurt her heart to see what he had to become to save them. She turned and ran back to the hotel to find him.

* * *

 **So about the Anon who asked about Story shift and Inverted fate... I know of StoryShift, so I will see what I can so with it, but I know very little of Inverted fate, so I might not do that one. If there is another AU you'd like to see, let me know and I'll see what I can do!**


	15. Yoshi ashi 3

But the hotel was empty, besides piles of rubble from part of the restaurant being destroyed. She returned to Waterfall to search for him, calling out his name and listening for any form of response. Angel returned to Snowdin and searched every building and snowpoff for him, but she couldn't find him. She screamed out his name again, but nobody came.

She fell on her knees in the snow, as her tears threatened to fall and she said,

"Sans. I'm so sorry, Sans. I remember now... I'm sorry..."

Angel let her tears fall, as she closed her eyes and didn't bother to wipe her tears away.

After she quietly cried, Angel rose from the snow and began heading to where she was trying to go to earlier: the Barrier. She returned to the hotel and used the elevator to reach New Home, the castle town of the Monster kingdom. She went through the kingdom to a hallway that was large and long. There were stained glass windows on the left wall, and pillars that stood in a row near the left and right walls. Angel was walking through the hall as shadows would pass over her each time she walked by a pillar, until she stopped when she saw a glowing purple eye under the darkness of a pillar ahead of her.

"So this was where you were heading to before, right?" He asked, as he stepped out from the pillar's shadow with his eye still glowing purple and his focus solely on her.

"Dust..." Angel said, feeling relief and nervous at the same time.

"What now, Angel? You're going to leave? I'm sure you could pass or destroy the barrier if you wanted to..." Dust said, taking a step forward and adding, "But is that what you want? To forget me?"

Angel inhaled a shaky breath from hearing his words, and then she said, "Dust… I had planned to leave before because the child was stopped, and I didn't have a reason to stay. I figured you wouldn't care because we had a rough start since we met here..."

Dust slowly started walking towards her as she felt compelled to back away slowly.

"I wasn't sure if I could trust you at first, but I started seeing that you weren't so bad, or rather have gone through a lot in your repeating life... as I had in each of mine..." Angel said, as Dust stopped walking as she did.

"I've always felt a longing inside that I couldn't understand. I decided to travel underground to stop the child, but to also see if a new environment would make me feel better, away from everything familiar. But when we shared that kiss, I didn't feel that longing for that moment… but now I don't feel it anymore, especially when I'm with you, lazybones," Angel said with softer eyes and a small smile.

"A-Angelface… you remember," Dust said as the glow of his eye immediately disappeared, and he started walking towards her while his eyes softened.

"Even though my memory wasn't clear, my heart never forgot how much I love you," Angel said with a wider smile, as she walked towards him.

Upon meeting under the light of the stained glass window, Dust and Angel wrapped their arms around each other, gazing into each other's eyes.

"No matter how many timelines passed, I still love you, baby," Dust said, making Angel blush as he gently rubbed her cheek with his thumb.

This time their kiss wasn't interrupted.

 _Three days later:_

-Knock Knock-

Dust heard a heard on his door as he rose up from the couch and put his book down to answer it. He already knew who it was by the sharp knocks, and he opened the door to see Nightmare Sans.

"Ah, my favorite minion, who is actually more sane than most. It's been a while," Nightmare said with his classic evil grin, as Dust let him in.

"It has. For what do I owe this unpleasant visit of yours, boss?" Dust asked with a smirk, as Nightmare glared at him.

"I sent a messenger to tell you about finding a Curtain for me. Did you happen to find one by any chance?" Nightmare asked.

"Maybe. But why would you need one? I thought you liked being single?" Dust asked, placing his hands in his pockets.

"I'm not looking for a companion you dolt! I need a Curtain to help me get into a certain place that I want to rule. Did you find one?" Nightmare asked again, more aggressively.

"Dunno, how about you ask me never, most dark one," Dust said, his smirk widening as he heard footsteps heading towards them.

"You son of- Dust! I will level this house unless you tell me-" Nightmare was cut off.

"What is freaking going on?!" Angel said, as she entered the room with a scowl.

Dust thought she was completely adorable when she was angry like that, and Nightmare was surprised to see her and recognized her as a Curtain.

"Well, well. So you _did_ find one, and a brash one at that," Nightmare said, as he smirked, although Dust's expression was more serious towards him.

"So you're a Curtain, right? Then let me ask you, do you know a place called-" Nightmare was cut off when Angel yelled,

"What makes you think you can come into _my_ house and ask questions?! _Especially_ after you threatened to level it! How dare you! You have some nerve coming in here and disrespecting my husband and my home! And you didn't have the decency to wipe your feet! Look at all the dirt!" Angel scolded as she pointed to the ground while the two guys looked down at the messy floor under Nightmare's feet.

"Honestly! Get some manners if you want to be treated like a freaking prince! Here!" Angel said, as she got a broom and shoved it into Nightmare's hands.

"Sweep this mess up and go! Coming in here like a hoodlum on the run! Show some decorum!" Angel said, as she pointed at the floor.

"... Husband?" Nightmare said, still in shock, as Dust held back a laugh and Angel nudged him to sweep.

Dust walked next to Angel as they watched Nightmare sweep, and he leaned over to her and said, "You know he's the prince of nightmares right?"

"I don't care if he's the emperor of evil, my home will be respected, as well as my husband," Angel said, as she placed her left hand with a diamond ring on her finger on his shoulder.

"Heh. That's my girl," Dust said, as he placed his left hand with a banner on his finger over her hand.

After Nightmare swept and left in rage and embarrassment, Dust and Angel decided to lay on the sofa together, as Dust resumed reading his book while Angel laid on his chest to take a nap.

* * *

 **And that's the end for this one! Next story is in progress. :)**

 **Also, thank you for giving me the link to Inverted Fate! I will definitely consider writing a story on it since I have the main webpage for it!**

 **See ya soon! :D**


	16. Déjà vécu 1

Mr. Bear was reading a newspaper as he waited within his booth for anyone who wanted to show up. As he flipped through the pages, he heard footsteps heading towards him. He looked up to see a Sans looking around while approaching him, but he noticed that this one looked much kinder than the most recent of Sanses. After a moment, Mr. Bear recognized this particular Sans, and was more than happy to welcome him to Serentime.

This Sans had gold pupils with a gold headband wrapped around his head, and he wore a yellow cape around his neck that he used as a hoodie now because his brother broke it. He wore a pale yellow and green outlined long jacket, and a green belt around his waist with a buckle that had a 'DS' on it. His body was covered in a black under suit with yellow gloves on his hands.

"Hello sir! Welcome to Serentime. How may I help you?" Mr. Bear asked.

"Oh, hello! Umm, I was wondering if I could visit Serentime. My friend recommended for me to come here, so I came," The little Sans said.

"Well of course you can come in sir. You definitely are allowed in, and without a watcher too. Here is a wristband and some coins if you'd like to use them, Sir Dream," Mr. Bear said, as he gave him the bag of coins and a green wristband.

"Thank you, but how do you know my name?" Dream Sans asked, taking the items.

"Ink told me about you, but Mettatime also said you were a-okay to enter. Have fun," Mr. Bear replied with a wave, and Dream waved back.

He slipped on the wristband, and when the gates opened, Dream entered Serentime. He entered Carnifair and was amazed by the games, rides, and food that was there, and how everyone was having a good time. However, he noticed that he couldn't sense positive or negative feelings from anyone there, even though they were clearly expressing positive emotions.

 _'What a strange world... but it's quite wonderful,'_ Dream thought, as he continued traveling around the world to where the large fountains were.

He went to a place where four fountains surrounded a square area that had a bench and a street lamp above it. This area was empty besides the few water-type monsters hanging out inside the fountains. Dream decided to take a rest here, as he sat on the marble bench, enjoying the scenery of water and marble statues surrounding him. He closed his eyes to bask in the peacefulness of this place, and then he heard soft footsteps approaching him. His curiosity got the better of him, as he peeked with one eye at the person who was now seated on the opposite end of the bench.

She was sitting quietly as she pulled her ponytail forward and was brushing her fingers through her black hair with ruby-colored ends. Her eyes were emerald green, and a lone fang poked out from her mouth. Her delicate hands had claws that glistened in multiple colors, and her clothes consisted of a green kimono blouse with black pants and brown boots that reached the center of her shins. Her long-sleeved kimono was lined with white and was tied around her midsection with a pink and red bow.

Dream found this girl to be interesting, but what really caught his attention was how somber her expression looked, as if she was lost in a cloud of thoughts and couldn't find her way out. He worked up the courage to speak to her, since he was cautious of her claws, and said in a soft tone,

"Miss. Pardon me, but I couldn't help but notice you seem a little distant and sad. I was wondering if maybe there is something on your mind that you need to talk about. If you need an ear to listen, I'll hear you out if you'd like."

The girl looked towards Dream with her somber eyes and an arched eyebrow.

"Who are you that you would care for me? Do you know me?" The girl asked.

"I don't know you, but I wouldn't want anyone to feel as sad as you seem. My name is Dream. What's yours?" Dream asked, moving a little closer to her.

"... Crystal. Hello, Dream," Crystal replied.

"Hi Crystal, nice to meet you," Dream said, as he offered his hand to her.

She hesitated, but then she took his hand to shake.

"Why are you so keen on hearing me out?" Crystal asked in a calm and light tone.

"I like to help people, and I also carry the hopes and dreams of all the creatures of the world. I want to keep people happy and hopeful, especially in rough circumstances where I could lend my power to help out. Of course, it takes hope to give hope, so that's why I'm trying to do all I can to keep hope alive," Dream replied.

"By the way you said it, it sounds like a sworn oath, almost like a knight," Crystal said.

"Yes, that's very close to what it is. I take my work very seriously. For all people, and you too, Crystal," Dream said, more encouraging.

Crystal gave a halfhearted smile and said, "Thank you, Dream. But I don't think you can help me. It's complicated."

"Well, I won't know until I've heard you out first," Dream said, with a smile.

"... Hm, okay then, you got me," Crystal said, as she turned towards him and pushed her hair back.

"I think I used to live in my own world, and something must have happened to make me forget if I did or who I am, but all I remember is waking up in an empty place, and then being sent here by someone who found me wandering around there. I remember my name, but I can't remember anything else. I don't know who I am, where I'm from, or why I was in that blank world, but I just feel so... alone. Maybe I knew people who I'm forgetting or there are important people to me who I can't remember, but I don't know how to remember. I don't know what to do," Crystal said, sadness in her voice.

"Aw, Crystal... chin up! I'll help you get your memories back! I don't know how exactly, but if we work together, I'm sure we can come up with a solution!" Dream said with much enthusiasm, as Crystal looked at him with a small smile.

"Plus, you won't have to feel lonely either. I'll be with you all the way. If that's okay," Dream said with a kind smile.

Crystal's eyes lit up a little, as her smile widened, and she said, "Th-Thank you, Dream. I'd appreciate your help."

"Great! Then let's recover your lost memories!" Dream said, as he stood up.

"Where should we start?" Crystal asked, as she slowly stood up.

"Hmm... well, first things first, are you hungry? We can't think on an empty stomach you know," Dream asked.

"I _am_ hungry, now that I think about it," Crystal said, her palm on her stomach.

"Okay! Then let's go eat!" Dream said, as he led the way to the food court while Crystal followed.

They ate together and spoke about Serentime since they were both sort of new to the world. Afterward, they headed to the beach since it was a quieter place to talk about Crystal's memories.

"So I was thinking, do you have any powers or something? Or a special talent that you can do? Let's start with getting to know you, and then we can try to link you to another world or person if your power is similar," Dream suggested.

"Hmmm. I don't remember much to know what I can do, or if I have a special talent. I know I like plants and listening to music," Crystal said.

"Then we should find some plants for you to see, but since it's more quiet here, let's listen to some music first. I think I saw a radio of some sort on our way here, I'll be right back," Dream said, as he teleported out of sight.

Crystal stood on the beach, walking close to the water, as she peered into the translucent body of liquid.  
 _'He is very kind to help me, even someone like me who's situation is borderline of hopeless... but as he said, he carries the hopes and dreams of everyone so helping me makes sense... I wonder what he means by 'carrying' though. Is he the Embodiment of Hopes and Dreams, or does he have it inside of himself like a heart?'_ Crystal thought, and then she heard patting feet on the sand as she turned to see Dream running towards her.

"I got it! It's actually a radio, CD, and phone music player. I don't have music on my phone to play, but I got a few CDs," Dream said, as he showed her the discs.

"Wow, you really take the initiative when doing something. Thank you, Dream," Crystal said with a smile.

"Heh, it's no problem," Dream said, smiling back at her.

He played a few CDs as they listened to the songs, until a song played by a violinist came on. She listened more intently to the echoes of the stringed instrument, as she began to sway to the melody. As the pace quickened, Crystal began to harmonize in dance, as Dream watched her. He felt compelled to move closer to her, as if her elegant movements and spins were reeling him in, but he regained his composure as he continued to watch her with a smile.

Crystal closed her eyes and spun pretty fast, and as she slowed to a stop, her hands almost acted on their own as they glowed red and pink to create a violin and bow made of red, pink, and white crystals. Dream was completely baffled as Crystal played along with the music on her violin, completely immersed in the melody. When the song ended, Crystal completed her dance and playing of the violin, and then her eyes opened.

"What's the matter... Dream?" Crystal asked, as she noticed the violin and bow she held in her hands.

"Whoooa. Crystal, how did you do that?" Dream asked, as he walked closer to her.

"I am... not certain. I just became so immersed in the melody... how peculiar. This instrument is so well designed," Crystal said, looking over the violin.

"It is very intricate," Dream said as he examined the instrument and added, "I don't expect that this was created on a whim. Possibly, you've created this instrument before."

"That seems like a proper conjunction," Crystal said, as she examined a particular crystal at the head of the violin.

The crystal was in a yellow heart shape with another pink heart inside of it, and a smaller green heart in the center of that one. Dream noticed that she was focusing intently on the tri-crystal heart, as he gazed upon it as well.

"Is the gem familiar to you?" Dream asked.

"It does look familiar... very familiar... like something someone made for me... yellow crystal... Sans..." Crystal said, as Dream looked at her.

"Sans... Frisk... Papyrus..." Crystal said, her eyes brightening for a moment, and then they calmed down in intensity as she made the violin and bow disappear.

"Huh? Did you remember something Crystal?" Dream asked, trying to stay calm although he was growing excited.

"I remember a place with a green sky, and every structure was made of glimmering gems, with cyan grass... and I remember a child, Frisk. She was my friend, and Papyrus was too... and Sans... he was my boyfriend. I loved him," Crystal said, her mind drifting to her memories.

"W-Wow! That's already a start! You did have you're own world and friends! Oh my, they must be worried about you," Dream said.

"...True. They would be," Crystal said, her fingers placed on her temple.

"What's the matter, Crystal? And, why do you say 'would be,' and 'loved?'" Dream asked, growing concerned.

"I am not sure. The words just slipped out I guess," Crystal said, removing her fingers from her head.

"Well, would you like to continue getting your memories back?" Dream asked.

"Yes, I do. I want to know where I come from, and who I am," Crystal replied, and he nodded.

"Then let's go find some plants. There's a garden someone told me about North from here, so let's see if we can jog more of your memory," Dream said, and Crystal nodded as they started walking towards the garden.

* * *

 **Hey guys, so to the guest who wanted Underfell to be next, I already had this story with Dream done so this one is coming first, and Underfell will be next.**

 **Also, oh my gosh! Where has Inverted Fate been all my life! It's awesome! I'm definitely going to work on Storyshift and Inverted Fate after Underfell!**

 **See ya soon. :)**


	17. Déjà vécu 2

_Garden of Time:_

Crystal and Dream arrived at the garden, amazed by the amount of different types of flowers and plants that grew in such a vast collection. There was a hedge that surrounded most of the place, and a small hedge maze as well that changes each day, making passing through a challenge each time. Dream and Crystal examined many of the plants they passed by, chatting away about whatever came to their minds and about the flowers too.

"I am sorry for what happened to your world, and your brother. He truly became a savage after all of that," Crystal said, as she stood besides Dream while viewing a Venus fly trap.

"… Yes. I tried my best, but my best wasn't enough to save him... that's why I have to go beyond my best so that I can get through to him. So that I can save him. I've been keeping him at bay for this long right? So I know I'll be able to get my brother back eventually. Even if it's not all the way to the way we were before, but close enough is fine by me," Dream said, his golden star pupils glowing, as Crystal smiled at him.

"You're so filled with hope, even in an almost impossible situation... I know you'll be able to save your brother. I believe in you, Dream," Crystal said, her smile sweet and honest.

"Thank you, Crystal. That means a lot to me," Dream said, happy to see her smile as he smiled back.

They came across a flower that was surrounded in a glass box with a stanchion around it so that no one would stand close to it. It was five feet tall with a cyan stem, and a purple flower in a bud form. However, the bud glistened in a translucent sheen like a gem.

"Woah! That crystal bud looks like the same type of gem as the one on your violin," Dream pointed out, as Crystal felt her body freeze as she stared at it.

"... Crose... a Crystal rose... Undyne and me used to train in a field of them..." Crystal said, her eyes glowing, surprising Dream.

"You trained with Undyne? Who else? How about Alphys? Asgore? Toriel?" Dream asked quickly, trying to see if he can get her memories to unlock by asking her in this moment.

"Alphys helped maintain the Crystalline palace, Asgore was king and overlooked Gem land with the queen, Toriel. Humans and monsters were in harmony because of Frisk. Papyrus and Marisol were overseers of the humans and monsters, Undyne was the leader of the defender unit, and Sans and I were guardians of the central control room at the top of the Crystalline palace. Frisk would visit us, and she would go with the king and queen to take care of the land... Sans and I also maintained the Power Crystal that kept the Crystalline palace and our whole world intact..." Crystal replied, and then her eyes stopped glowing.

"... You're world sounds so amazing. A Power Crystal, Crystalline palace... it sounds so cool," Dream said.

"... I can't believe it..." Crystal said, looking downward.

"What's the matter?" Dream asked.

"... I actually remembered. I mean, I still feel like there are holes in my memories, but I remembered something... how was it that simple now and when I was trying to remember myself it didn't work?!" Crystal said, balling her hands in fists and puffing her cheeks in frustration.

"W-Well, I mean I don't know why, but at least you're remembering now, right?" Dream said, rubbing the back of his head with a smile, as she looked at him.

She felt almost entranced by his smile, but she quickly shoved the thought out of her mind as she relaxed her fists and expression.

"Yes, you're right. I should be more grateful then I am, especially to you," Crystal said, her smile returning, as Dream felt his face heat up.

"You're welcome," Dream said with a smile, and then he became determined and added, "Then let's keep going. Now we have more to work with since you remember more."

"Right. I do remember more about my homeland and people, but I can't remember the name of my world. Hmm... is there any sorbet or sherbet being offered at the food courts?" Crystal asked.

"Umm... maybe? Want to check?" Dream asked, and she nodded.

"Why suddenly want sorbet or sherbet?" Dream asked, as they were walking out of the garden.

"It was my favorite treats to eat with my Sans, so I wanted to see if I still like them..." Crystal replied, as she looked at him a moment longer, a sadness filling her heart.

"Okay, let's go get some... Hey, what happened? You look sad," Dream asked her.

"O-Oh, it's nothing. I just feel a little down. Maybe I'm not sure if I'm the same person I was before? Maybe I changed beyond myself after losing my memories? What if I'm not a good person? It's a lot of things to consider," Crystal said.

"... That's true, but I don't think you're totally different, or else you're memories would have already been changing you and showing your wrongdoings, or at least your thoughts would. How was your mind in what you remember?" Dream asked.

"At peace mostly, with a hint of flare," Crystal said with a smirk, as Dream chuckled.

"I don't see anything wrong with that, and even if you may not have been good, would you want to be bad now?" Dream asked, and Crystal shook her head.

"Then there's nothing to worry about. In any case, you changed for the better, right? And even if things don't look good, I'll be there for you," Dream said, confidently.

"Thank you, Dream," Crystal said.

 _Lone bench on a hill:_

Crystal and Dream were enjoying their treats together as they talked more about what Crystal remembers about her world.

"It's fascinating how your world works by energy and magic. Even the humans are crystalline-like. What a unique world," Dream said, as he placed his cup and spoon down when he finished eating.

"I'm impressed too, and I'm actually from there," Crystal said, as they laughed about it.

Crystal took her cup of cheery sorbet and drank the rest of it before setting it down. She felt a numb rush in her head, as she placed her hand on her head.

"Ugh! Brain freeze!" She said, as Dream chuckled and said,

"You ate the rest too fast."

Crystal was about to say something when a memory flashed in her mind that surprised her and made her fall off the bench. Dream was able to catch her before she hit the ground as he helped her sit up on the ground.

"Crystal! Are you okay?! Are you remembering something?" Dream asked, growing concerned.

"I think I do... someone... no. A monster came..." Crystal said, and with her eyes glowing she held her palms up and in her hands little colored crystals materialized.

She made the Crystalline palace and used colored crystals to represent each person there, and then she formed a dark crystal that was heading to the palace as the crystals near that one turned dark as well. Dream watched in fascination and wonder as he listened intently as Crystal spoke,

"It was a regular day. There was tension in the air from a dark gem shard that was found near the outskirts of the kingdom. We were setting up extra defenses when **she** came... a corrupted crystal filled with darkness from her cracked gem-heart had come. She wasn't very powerful in strength at first, but she had the terrible ability to corrupt others with one cut from her claws. Sometimes they would slowly be consumed by corruption, and then become corrupted as she was and follow under her. Sans and I had to guard the Power Crystal from being corrupted or else the whole world would fall under corruption. Everyone else went to fight... they all fought valiantly... but the more the fight continued, the more her army grew from spreading her corruption... Corruline... we called her that from 'Corrupted' and 'Crystalline'... she eventually invaded Crystalline palace..."

Crystal showed the dark gem break in the kingdom, as those who fought her were corrupted, and she continued,

"Sans and I wanted to help, but we couldn't risk being corrupted or else our world would be destroyed in an instant because we were the only ones who guarded the Power Crystal... everyone went to fight, and all of them became corrupted... Alphys, Undyne, Mettastone, Asgore, Toriel... even Frisk and Papyrus near the end... Nothing could stop Corruline. Her power grew with each fight and corrupted gem she made... then it was us two left, sealed in the Power Crystal's room. We knew at that point, there was only one thing to do..."

The dark crystal was shown trying to break into the room where a yellow and pink gem stood with a large crystal on the ceiling of multi-colors. Crystal breathed in and out shakily, and then she continued,

"Sans and I had to destroy the Power Crystal. Even though it would destroy our world, we couldn't allow her to gain all of the power from the crystal or else she would be able to travel to other worlds and corrupt them all... we had to destroy it to stop her, but we knew she would probably corrupt or kill us... most likely kill us for doing that, but we were willing to sacrifice ourselves... it's not like there was anyone left in our world..."

The crystals zoomed in closer to show the yellow gem and pink gem breaking the Power Crystal, and the corrupted gem became frantic as it was breaking into the room. Crystal continued,

"... I remember being in the room... I was hugging my Sans, ready to die... but he pulled out of our hug and showed me a piece of the Power Crystal he held in his hand. He told me he loved me... how wonderful it was to be with me... and how he cherished every moment we spent together... I told him I loved him too, but Corruline was breaking into the room. I remember her eyes, swirling with red and darker colored energies in a haze of madness... but what surprised me more was how calm Sans was being at the time. Then he used the shard of the Power Crystal to open a portal, as Corruline was almost in the room. We stood in front of the portal, and I told him let's go... but..."

Crystal showed the portal open with swirling gems, as the yellow and pink gem stood together while the yellow one held a green shard. Another breath, and Crystal continued,

"He hugged me again... but I could feel that he was shaking. I thought he was scared, but when we pulled out of the hug... he was... crying. He still smiled at me so sweetly, but he was crying, and I asked why and he... he said... h-he said... 'I love you, my dear, and I don't want you to die, especially in this way. You're the last of us, and you deserve to live, my beautiful crose. Live. For all of us...' I begged him to come, but he said he had to stop Corruline from leaving so that she would be destroyed with our breaking world... He threw me through the portal and right when Corruline lunged at him, he shot the shard of the Power Crystal at me. It hit my forehead, and when it did... the last thing... I remembered w-was..."

Drops of water hit the crystal display Crystal held, as Dream looked up and felt like he was staved in his soul with heartbreak as he saw her tears streaming down her face that held a broken expression.

"Sh-She... that m-monster... -hic- ... she KILLED HIM!" Crystal cried as the display fell to the ground, and she brought her hands to her face.

Dream moved closer to her as he wrapped his arms around her in comfort, while his own eye sockets became watery.

"... I'm sorry... I'm so sorry, Crystal..." Dream said, as Crystal huddled onto his chest and continued to sob.

He softly rubbed her back to soothe her as best he could, even though he knew it wouldn't stop her tears from flowing restlessly down cheeks. After a long cry, Crystal had gradually calmed down at this point.

"I'm sorry about your home and the ones you love, Crystal... I'm sorry for making you remember such sad things. I didn't mean to cause more harm than good... I'm so sorry," Dream said, a tear sliding down his cheekbone.

She hugged him tighter, as Dream used his hand to brush her hair out of her face. In that moment of contact with his hand on her head, Dream could feel a connection as he heard a voice speak in his mind,

 _'Heh... this is the end of the road for me... our world is going to be destroyed, and she'll be the last of us... but at least she'll be alive...'_

 _'Sans... of Crystal's world,'_ Dream realized, and the voice continued,

 _'But I... I don't want her to be alone. I wanted to lock those memories away from her of our world so that she wouldn't suffer, but holding the truth too long wouldn't be good if she wants to find her home that no longer... I don't want her to be alone. My girl. My best girl... I hope you'll forgive me for forcing you away and possibly seeing me die... killed by a back stab... That's why, I don't want her to remember unless she's with someone trustworthy. Someone with a pure heart and soul that will be there to help her through this. Someone who can dedicate themselves to help and support her when she remembers and keep her safe. Someone who may eventually... love her, as I have, or more. I hope that one day she and this dude will meet, and that she will live out her dreams... because her dreams have always been mine...'_

More tears poured down Dream's eyes as he listened.

 _'Take care of her, dude... because someone really loves her... and maybe you can too.'_

The voice stopped speaking, silenced by it's departure, as Dream lowered his hand from Crystal's head.

"...I see... I understand now... It wasn't just Ink inviting me being the only reason I came... I came _today_ because I thought I felt something here. A strong hope... it was his all along. For his beloved..." Dream said in an almost whisper, and Crystal pulled herself back just enough to look at him without breaking their hug and asked,

"What's wrong, Dream? You are sad too, but it's not you're fault. I wanted to know. At least I know the truth before I really got my hopes up, even though it still hurts... I'm at least glad you were with me. That you care enough to c-cry with me," Crystal said, as more tears rolled down her cheeks.

Dream whipped away her tears and said with a smile,

"I'm happy to be with you too, especially for something like this... and it's going to be okay. Everything will be okay. I'll be taking care of you from now on. I'll be your guardian, okay? I'll watch over you, Crystal, and make sure your dreams come true, because someone... because we really care about you."

Crystal saw his tears falling although he smiled, as she wiped them away and said,

"Thank you... but I have no dreams. He was my dream..."

"Your dreams are his dreams. He wanted you to live so that you could keep hope alive and have the opportunity to have more dreams to chase after... and I promise you, in honor of your world and in honor of his love for you, I will help you reach all of your new dreams with all of my might, and fulfill the hope that he had for you," Dream said, and she smiled at him.

"Are you sure, Dream?" Crystal asked.

"I am," Dream replied, and they hugged as she laid on his chest.

"Ha... Ha... I guess you're not the only one who carries the Hopes and Dreams of an entire world... Well, all the worlds in your case," Crystal said.

"Heh... aren't we the pair," Dream said, and they both smiled.

 _A distance away:_

 _'Hmph, well well. Looks like the little gem found a partner. I guess it was a good idea of me to bring her here, huh? Dang... am I getting a little soft...? Nah. I just do what I want really, and I can't help but help a Curtain out, especially in her case... Welp, time to make sure my sweetheart is in check. Wouldn't want him to get in trouble by not being close to me,'_ Kagemi thought, as she walked away to return to Nightmare, while making sure he didn't happen to bump into his brother Dream just yet.

 **I didn't think I was going to end this in two chapters, but okay. Now we move onto Underfell. Yeah!**

 **See ya soon! :D**


	18. Ardent Natter 1

In a field of snow and dark trees littering the circumference of the area, two figures stood face to face, while the smaller one held a small flower in a shoe in their hands.

The smaller one, a child named Frisk, held the golden flower that had a face named Flowey close, as she looked at the person before her while confidentially waiting for her response. Frisk wore a dark blue and red striped shirt, red boots, dark blue pants, and had a bandage on her left cheek with a faded scar over her right eye.

The bigger one, a young lady named Curtain, had her eyes closed for a moment with a smirk on her face and her hands on her hips as she was contemplating the situation. She had her orange-edged black hair tied in a high ponytail, her sharp fang poking out from her mouth, and she wore black clothes with orange rippled edges at the ends of her sleeves and pants legs, a yellow scarf around her neck, a red skirt that was shorter on one end, and red and yellow shoes.

The child had been traveling through the underground filled with aggressive monsters as she tried other ways of getting passed them without fighting. She only fought sometimes, but never to kill, only to show her opponent who's boss if she felt that she needed to be aggressive herself. She may not want to kill anyone, but that doesn't mean she wouldn't slap those who were being too mean to her. Flowey became her companion when he saw that Frisk was kind and pure-hearted, unlike the others who were more aggressive and usually cruel to him. He wanted to help her escape the underground as he saw that she was genuine in her kindness and determination.

Curtain was a little different in her own bold, innovative, constructive, and even cruel way. She took time to appreciate and criticize her surroundings with no fear of the consequences since she didn't care or had any reason to worry from her own awesome powers.

Finally, Curtain opened her eyes to reveal her golden irises, as she said,

"Alright kid, I'll make ya a deal since I'm freaking curious to see what happens next. I want to see if ya got what it takes to make it out of here in one piece, so as long as I'm around, I'll make sure to watch over ya in case a monster tries to take ya life. Of course, I hold no blame if I don't happen to be there, but what can I do if you're too _determined_ to wait, since I might have things to do later. So I'll watch over ya... for a fee of course," Curtain said with a wink on the word 'fee.'

"I think that's fair. But can I give you something instead of money if I don't have any?" Frisk asked.

"Yeah sure, why not. I accept as long as you're paying me. If you pay me early on I'll get the monsters out of the way beforehand, but if you don't and almost die, I'll put it on your tab. Sounds fair, squirt?" Curtain asked, and Frisk nodded.

They shook hands as Frisk was careful of Curtain's claws.

"You _will_ keep _your_ end of the bargain right?" Flowey asked, suspicious of her.

"Of course, salad. And if ya doubt me, I won't mind becoming a vegan for a few minutes..." Curtain said as she grinned while Flowey's eyes widened in fear.

"Hey! No messing with my flower bud. He's with me," Frisk said, puffing her chest out a bit.

"Hahaha! Tough little one aren't ya? Alright, I'll leave him be for now I guess," Curtain said, and Frisk nodded happily as Flowey signed in relief.

The three traveled through the rest of Snowdin Forest, as Curtain would hide herself, especially when Papyrus and Sans would show up because Frisk hadn't paid her yet so she would watch from a distance, and laugh when the child would get hurt from the puzzle accidentally.

At the bridge that led to Snowdin village, Papyrus and Sans stood on one side, while Frisk was on the other, and Curtain stood back to watch.

Sans and Papyrus wore similar colored clothes that comprised mostly of all black. Papyrus wore a red rippled scarf around his neck that served as a cape, red boots with yellow spikes on the back of them, red gloves that looked like claws, and yellow edges to his shirt armor and short-pants armor. Sans wore a red shirt under his black jacket that had yellow fluff around the hood, a yellow stripe on the side of his pants, and black cleats with red strips. Both brothers had sharp teeth, although Sans had one gold tooth.

"Human! You have come this far by your wits, intellect... and an interfering flower... but none the less you have survived! I am slightly impressed by your skills, but none of your human prowess will be enough to survive this next trap! Behold!" Papyrus shouted, and he activated a deadly obstacle course around the bridge that had fire, guns, knife rings, and a dark dog with red eyes.

Frisk was surprised as her mouth stood agape, and Flowey grit his teeth. Sans couldn't help but keep a goofy grin on his face since he was holding back his laugh from Frisk and Flowey's reactions. Curtain held her hand over her mouth as she muffled her laugh so that it wasn't so loud. Papyrus held a confident smile as he waited for Frisk to start the obstacle course of death.

Frisk knew this challenge may be too much for her to handle, and she didn't want Curtain to appear to save her from this because she didn't want her to get hurt, not realizing that Curtain had the skill to overcome the obstacle. She thought of a quick plan to keep herself, Flowey, and Curtain safe while letting Papyrus be happy for his friendship and Sans as well since he wants his brother to be happy.

"But Papyrus! This challenge seems really hard you know! And wouldn't it be unfair to _you_ if I lost to a challenge like this instead of you directly?! Anyone could say that you didn't actually capture a human! They might even say you cheated, and not respect your name like they should!" Frisk called out.

Papyrus took a moment to let those words process, and then he 'Nyeh'd in shock and said, "How could I be so foolish?! Of course this wouldn't grant me the respect and praise that should belong to someone as great as I! You are right, human! This trap is an undignified way of destroying you! We must settle your capture in another way!"

Papyrus deactivated the trap and then he said in a calmer state, "Your demise must be enforced through a more appropriate method! I, the Great Papyrus, shall wait for our final duel east of Snowdin village!"

"But wouldn't the other monsters try to capture me?" Frisk asked.

"Nonsense! They know their place, and I will make it known that they are not to harm you, or else they'll feel my awesome wrath! Nyeh heh heh heh heh!" Papyrus said proudly, and then he quickly left ahead to the village.

Frisk signed in relief as she walked across the bridge.

"Good job, Frisk. You did it! I'm surprised you did that in one shot, but thank goodness," Flowey whispered to her as she nodded.

When they reached the other side, they turned to Sans and he said,

"Well kid, I gotta say, you have a way with words. It's impressive, to say the least. Of course, if you ignore the fact that you kind of manipulated my bro..."

"Heh, s-sorry about that," Frisk said nervously.

"Nah, I get it. You're just trying to survive, and it wasn't that bad, so no harm done... well, until you face my brother again that is. Then the harm will be on you, but I'm sure you'll get through it. You've made it this far _right_?" Sans said with a wink, and Frisk nodded slowly.

"What should we expect from Papyrus?" Flowey asked, eyeing him with slight distrust.

"You know, I would give you a hint, but I'd rather not. I'm on break," Sans said with a smirk.

"What?! That doesn't make sense!" Flowey said, as Frisk pet him to calm him down.

"Heh. Tibia honest, I'd rather watch ya get whooped first, and then give you a hint. I think that's fair since I already helped hide ya from my bro before," Sans said, his smug smirk growing, as Flowey glared at him while Frisk just frowned.

"Hahaha. Looks like you might need me after all if that's the case. I should definitely stick around, especially to see ya face. It's hilarious," Curtain said, as she walked close to Frisk and petted her head.

"My face? What, do I look weird?" Frisk asked.

"Yeah, like if you were caught in the fridge at night, but then a mouse trap snapped ya too," Curtain said, as she and Frisk giggled at the thought.

"Did you actually see that happen?" Flowey asked.

"Yup. A friend of mine was a sweet tooth and tried to take my cake I saved up for the next day. She never opened my fridge door again," Curtain said, proudly.

Frisk then realized that Sans was still there, and she turned towards him to see that he held a perplexed expression on his face as he looked at Curtain. She decided to introduce them since it looked like even Sans didn't know her, as she said,

"Oh um, Curtain, this is Sans the skeleton. Sans, this is Curtain."

Curtain's eyes met with Sans, as the two shared a short stare down.

"Why hello there, Sans. Nice to finally meet ya," Curtain said, a small smirk on her lips as she found him to be interesting.

"Heh, likewise, Curtain," Sans said, a little suspicious of her, but not doubting that he found her smirk to be charming.

"You've never met her either right? That's odd, isn't it?" Flowey said, looking at Curtain with narrowed eyes.

"... You can think whatever you want. I only care about what my good friend Frisk thinks of me. Her friendship is more meaningful than the scorn of a flower field," Curtain said, with one hand on her heart and the other towards the child, as Frisk smiled widely.

"Well kid, I think you should head to town and rest up for your duel with my bro. You're gonna need it," Sans said, as his eyes narrowed on his last sentence.

"Yeah, that sound like a good idea," Flowey said, and Frisk nodded as she headed towards the town.

When Frisk was far enough, Sans turned to Curtain and said, "Friendship huh? Did Frisk get her way of words from you?"

Curtain chuckled as she placed one hand on her hip and replied, "Nah, she was already gifted with that. I guess that's why we see eye-to-eye more than the flower."

" _Eye_ see. How long you've known the kid?" Sans asked.

"Few hours ago. I met her earlier and we became acquainted. What about you?" Curtain asked.

"Same. But I think I met her before you though, or else I would have seen you when she first left the Ruins," Sans replied.

"Ah, I see. I do recall picking up a second scent as I was following her trail when I entered the forest. I kept my distance until I was sure she and that flower were alone though," Curtain said.

"Scent huh...? What are you anyway? You seem human, but not at the same time," Sans said, straight forward.

"Heehee. Is it that obvious to you? Most monsters haven't noticed I'm different. Well, besides the one in the Ruins. She noticed something was amiss after a while," Curtain said.

"Care to tell me what makes you different?" Sans asked.

"Hmm... nah, I don't know if I can trust ya yet. So I'll leave you in the dark," Curtain said with a smirk, and then she started walking after Frisk.

"See ya later, Sansy," Curtain said as she waved towards him, and then she turned to continue walking.

Sans looked after her and smirked, as he thought, _'... Dam, now I'm curious. Well, at least she's pretty so it'll be easier to talk with her… pretty? What the hell am I thinking? Tsk. I'll be a real bonehead if I let her get to me. I've never let anyone get to me, let alone someone I just met… Now I definitely got to know who she is.'_

* * *

 **First chapter for Underfell. Yeh!**


	19. Ardent Natter 2

_Later_ :

Frisk and Flowey were able to sleep at an inn for free since Curtain spoke softly as she threatened the inn keeper without her knowing until realization froze her feet to the floor. Curtain left the inn as the child of the inn keeper kept watch over the occupants since his mother was still frozen in her place. She looked around as she greeted a few of the monsters there, and held a growling match against a bear as it ended in a tie since they found the other to be formidable. Curtain entered the library as she skimmed through the texts just to see what was there, but she wasn't necessarily interested so she left. Then Curtain passed by a house near the end of the town that was decorated with spikes, and dark lights wrapped around it to look intimidating. She smirked as she observed the 'fortress,' and then she heard a voice say,

"What do ya think? Not too shabby eh?"

Curtain turned to see Sans standing nearby her.

"Not bad at all to be honest. Is this _your_ place?" Curtain asked.

"Yeah. Me and my bro live here. The shed-I mean, the 'stronghold' is ours too," Sans replied, looking towards the armored shed next to the house.

"Ohh. It's pretty cool. You got weapons and stuff in there?" Curtain asked, looking at the armored shed.

"Paps keeps some weapons and equipment stored on one side, but he renovated the other half as a prison cell for when he captures a human. It got spikes on the bars and a ball and chain... and a dog food bowl, but the dog keeps getting out," Sans replied, as he was walking slowly.

"So was it a dog house before it became a stronghold? And spiked prison bars?" Curtain asked.

"Yeah, it used to be the dog house, but the dog always got out so he changed it. But those prison bars are actually wrapped in barbed wire. Heh. It's kind of funny when he goes to open the cell or leans his hand on it and starts screaming in rage because it staved him. Heh heh. It gets him every time," Sans said, slowly shaking his head with a smile.

"Pfft! Is that why he wears gloves?" Curtain asked, noticing his path.

"Nah. He made them to match his outfit. They at least protect him from the barbs cutting too deep though," Sans replied.

"Ahh, I see... just like I _see_ that you are circling me," Curtain said, her eyes narrowing at him.

"Oh... am I? I didn't notice, but I guess your natural magnetism is getting to me," Sans said, as he stopped walking to look at her with a smile.

"... My word. Magnetism? That's quite a way to describe someone, huh? I'm flattered," Curtain said, a small smile on her lips, but her eyes showed suspicion.

"... Looks like you don't believe me," Sans said, noticing the way she eyed him.

"I'm just naturally cautious is all," Curtain said.

"Were you the same with the kid?" Sans asked.

"She's a child, and she's doesn't have the violence in her to be dangerous," Curtain said, crossing her arms.

"A child is still capable of violence, but a human child can cause a lot of devastation, for monsters in particular," Sans said, looking away from her.

"Well if you draw a sword at them, what do you expect? But it's not like I wouldn't break her if I had to. I'm following her because I know she might not last long, and it would be a shame for someone as nice as she is to be killed so easily, especially for trying to be nice," Curtain said, a little more strongly.

Sans looked back towards her, and he snickered and said, "You really are different than most of us, huh? At least I'm not the only one."

"Oh? Does that mean you feel the same? But why say what you did?" Curtain asked, a little surprised.

"Just to see your reaction is all," Sans replied with a wink.

"Hmm..." Curtain said, eyeing him with a small smile, as Sans couldn't read her expression.

"Care to show me around your town, or are you busy?" Curtain asked.

Sans inwardly smiled and said, "Sure thing. I'm on break anyway."

Sans showed Curtain around Snowdin village, although being forced to run from one of the houses because the owner threw his rock children at those he deemed to be trespassers. A burly wolf monster with an eye patch carrying ice was in the middle of his work when he stopped as he sniffed the air. When Curtain and Sans approached, he walked closer to them as he followed the scent to Curtain. He growled at her at first, as she growled back, while Sans took a step back but watched intensely to see what was going to happen. The wolf picked up his paw as if he was going to hit her, while Curtain did the same with her hand. However, their hands met in a strong handshake as the two smiled at one another.

"Har har! It's been a while since I picked up the scent of a cousin. But yours seems to be mixed, so you must be half, correct?" Burly wolf asked.

"Yup. You hit right on the nose," Curtain said as she tapped her finger on her nose.

"Har har har! It's good to see another Aecan, even if you're half. Come visit anytime," Burly wolf said with a hearty grin, as they broke the handshake.

"Good to know, bro. We can hang out later, alright?" Curtain said, as he nodded.

Burly wolf went back to work, as Curtain turned to Sans who's eyes were narrowed.

"Ah! Sorry about that. I should've invited you to hang out too. That way you wouldn't be jealous," Curtain said, teasingly.

"Tsk. Please. I have no reason to be jealous with my good looks and _skeleton_ of badassery. Besides, _you_ invited _me_ to walk with ya," Sans said, with a smirk.

"Hahaha! True, true. But you're the one who can't keep his eye sockets off of me," Curtain said, with a smug smirk.

"Heh. I won't deny that. You're cute so it makes it way easier to talk with ya. But now I'm wondering what an Aecan is," Sans said.

"Weeell, since you've heard I might as well explain. An Aecan is a monster that's a cross between a wolf and bird monster, which is why wolf dude over here called me 'cousin' because we have wolf in us. Of course, an Aecan is not a bird and wolf monster having a kid to make them, we were just born like that, but it's uncertain if the first Aecans were a fusion or evolutionary change of a wolf or bird monster, but that doesn't matter. Between birds and Aecans, and wolves and Aecans, we call each other cousin," Curtain explained.

"Now that you mention it, I think I read something about monsters that seem to be fusions but are actually their own species if looked at in a more microscopic level... but I didn't think how relevant that was until now. I figured monsters are all pretty freaking diverse so..." Sans said, as he shrugged.

"Yeah, I can see that. Especially since there's not many Aecans left anyway..." Curtain said, her smile almost completely faded.

"... Not doing so hot either huh? I guess that's why you're only half Aecan," Sans said.

"That's one reason, yeah," Curtain said.

"And where did the half human come from?" Sans asked.

"Oh! Wow, you got that fast huh? Well, it came from a human of course. Above ground," Curtain said, her smile returning as she pointed up.

"Wha- How? Monsters have been stuck underground for freaking centuries. How the hell is that possible?" Sans asked.

"Considering Aecans, who like to live in high places, only half of them were actually sealed underground. Eventually a human found one above ground, got married, and then I was born. And now I stand before you in my glorious radiance," Curtain said as she circled her face with her hand and winked.

"Haha! Well dam. That about sums it up," Sans said, humored by her gesture.

"How about ya, skeleton? You've got a crazy story to rival mine?" Curtain asked.

"Heh. Not much to tell. My bro and I weren't necessarily born, but cut from the same cloth with a hint of magic, if you catch my drift," Sans said with a shrug and a wink.

"Hmm... I get what you're saying. Who's the cloth?" Curtain asked.

"Hard to say. Knew him for a while, and then he just disappeared, along with some of my memories of him. I know something bad happened to him, but I can't remember too good," Sans replied.

"... Well dam. That sucks. I'd like to have met him considering ya and your brother are pretty chill, ya know. Well, mostly you," Curtain said.

"Heh... thanks," Sans said.

The two continued wandering around, and then they returned to the inn. Sans left because he had work to do, so Curtain walked in to see Frisk and Flowey just leaving their room.

"Heading out, kid?" Curtain asked her, as Frisk nodded and said,

"I'm going to duel Papyrus."

"Oh, well, think you'll need help?" Curtain asked, a small smile on her face from seeing Frisk's confidence.

"I think I'll be okay this time. I stocked up on food, just in case," Frisk replied.

"Well alrighty then. Let's get going. I'll be rooting for ya, but considering how cool Papyrus is, I wouldn't know who to choose," Curtain said, as Frisk smiled, and Flowey frowned at her.

They left the inn, as Frisk went ahead with Flowey to face Papyrus, while Curtain decided to talk to a few locals for information.

After a little while longer, Curtain wondered if Frisk was okay, but she tried not to worry since she just met her. However, Curtain ended up climbing up on the roof of Sans and Papyrus' house to see if she could view the confrontation. She couldn't see too well in the mist of ice, but she could tell that two figures were there. Although she didn't want to get involved and instead wanted Frisk to learn to fend for herself, Curtain couldn't help but feel a little anxious about the battle.

 _'Come on feelings! Stop worrying! She'll be okay, and if she doesn't make it, then she wasn't strong enough to make the cut. Big deal! I don't care... that much, right?'_ Curtain thought, arguing with herself in her mind.

"You know, if you're that worried about the kid, then why not go see what's going on?" Sans said, as he stood behind her, while she quickly turned around.

"You freakin- Don't do that!" Curtain yelled, irritated by being surprised and clenching her fists.

"Whoa there, babe! Sorry about that. You seem pretty tense. You really _are_ worried about the little tike," Sans said, lazily raising his hands in defense.

"... Hmph. Maybe. I don't know. I don't really give a dam if the kid gets wrecked... but I wouldn't want her to die though," Curtain said, calming down.

"Aww, she's grown on ya. Welp, I can't say she hasn't grown on me too. She's got spunk and stands her ground, but she's not so bad so it's hard to get mad at her, even if it's for the sake of getting out of the underground. But it seems stupid considering she's a pretty cool kid. Might make more sense to let her die naturally, you know what I mean," Sans said.

"Yeah... you know, for someone who looks like he's got a _skeleton_ of badassery, you're a big softy too," Curtain said with a smirk, and Sans narrows his eyes at her.

"Just because I'm giving the kid a pass, doesn't mean I've given it to everyone, especially these monsters. They get freakin' aggressive and stupid sometimes. They need a kick in the face now and again," Sans said.

"Yeah, but you're still soft. Under bone is marrow after all," Curtain said with a sly smile, and Sans grit his teeth and said,

"At least I have bite to my bark."

"Excuse me! I have bite, okay? At least I'm not afraid to show it besides to a little kid!" Curtain argued, standing forward with her hands on her hips.

"I'm not afraid of showing off my strength, but unlike you, I don't need to!" Sans argued back, as he stepped forward as he stepped forward with his hands coming out of his pockets.

"Are you kidding me?! I haven't even shown a quarter of my power! But at least I'm not a sack of lazy bones and arrogance!" Curtain said, stepping forward as her hair seemed to spike up as she spoke.

"Oh ho ho! The little princess got sass, at least I'm not hiding up here while my friend is probably getting owned!" Sans said, stepping closer.

"Shut up! I'm letting her fight her own battle because she needs to learn how to! I can't be her crutch or she'll never learn to walk! Maybe you should stop being one to your brother so that he'll learn to not be manipulated so easily!" Curtain said, stepping forward.

"Shut the hell up! You don't know anything about him, or me for that matter!" Sans yelled.

"Well you don't know anything about her, or me either!" Curtain yelled.

They both took a moment to breathe from their glare down, and then they realized how close they were to one another, only a couple of inches apart. They relaxed in posture and expression, as the two looked deeper into the others' eyes.

"... You're right. I don't know you, and you don't know me well either..." Sans said.

"...No, we don't know each other well. We just met," Curtain said.

"Yeah... but I'd like to, Sass queen," Sans said, a smirk on his face.

"Hmm. I do too, Skele-sass," Curtain said with a smirk.

The two drew closer, but then their eyes widened as they pulled their gazes away from one another and moved away. Sans coughed awkwardly, as Curtain cleared her throat.

"So... I'm gonna go check on 'em. Okay?" Sans said, and Curtain replied,

"G'ahead."

Sans teleported to check on the confrontation, as Curtain stood on the roof.

 _After battle, when Frisk and Papyrus have made peace:_

Frisk was walking with Flowey as they noticed Sans sitting behind his stand at the entrance to Waterfall, his grin wide and sharp as they approached, even though Flowey protested against that.

"Sup kid. So you finally got through to my numb-skull bro, huh? Well, he looked happy at home, so I guess your date went well," Sans said.

"It wasn't necessarily a date, but it was fun hanging out with him. He really is cool, and he really likes spikes," Frisk said with a smile.

"Yup. That's my bro. So, you're heading out so soon? Why not grab a bite to eat first? I'm on break anyway, so I could take ya to Grillby's," Sans said, as he got up and walked around his station.

"Hmmm. What do you think, Flowey?" Frisk asked her companion.

"It's fine. I think you need some food in your system anyway," Flowey said, just going with the flow.

"Okay Sans! We're ready!" Frisk said with grin.

"Heh heh. Alright. Come on kid, I know a shortcut," Sans said, and Frisk followed.

* * *

 **There we go! It may not be finished, but at least I released this chapter on Valentine's Day. Woohoo!  
**

 **So, to the Guest who requested Underfell... _sniffle_ Thank you for your kind words. I appreciate them so much! Also, I will do Underswap after Storyshift and Inverted Fate, so don't worry! :D **

**See ya soon. ;)**


	20. Ardent Natter 3

Grillby's:

"Here we are. Your one way ticket to he- I mean, Grillby's," Sans said, as he held the door open for Frisk to walk in.

Frisk froze when she saw former enemies sitting around a table as they gambled over dog treats, and a sleeping rabbit in one of the booths. Sans led Frisk ahead to the bar stools, as he assured that she'll be fine since the dog guards were too busy gambling to pick a fight again. They sat on the stools, as Sans laughed when Frisk removed a few tacs from her seat after being poked on her bum. Grillby walked over in his burgundy suit, and purple flames.

"What's good, Grillz? Two burgs for the stay," Sans said, as Grillby looked at him with a scowl.

"..." Sans and Grillby had an intense stare down, as Frisk and Flowey watched in puzzlement.

"… Fine ya freakin' gas lamp! I'll pay now!" Sans said, as he slammed down some gold coins as payment.

Grillby chuckled as he took the money and left to the backroom to get the food.

"-Sign- I thought I'd get out of this one because I have a guest, but noooo. He had to be stubborn!" Sans growled, and then he turned towards Frisk more calmly.

"Anyway, I got a question for ya kid," Sans said.

"Huh? What's up?" Frisk asked.

"Have you ever seen a talking flower?" Sans asked.

"Wha- hello! I'm right here," Flowey said.

"An echo flower, stupid," Sans clarified, annoyed with him.

"...oh," Flowey said, looking away from him.

"Uhh, I saw the one near your station, but the monster nearby kind of became possessive of it," Frisk said.

"Heh. Yeah, they're kind of crazy about that specific one. Here, let me explain it to ya, since you want to know..." Sans said, and started talking with Frisk about the echo flowers.

As they spoke, Curtain walked in and when she noticed them, she started sneaking over. Grillby came from the kitchen and set the plates of food before the two, as he returned to cleaning a glass cup and watching Curtain since she was slowly walking over.

"Finally, grubs here. Want some mustard on that kid?" Sans asked, taking a bottle of mustard that was near his food.

"Uhh, no thanks," Frisk said, as she picked up her burger and took a bite out of it.

"More for me then," Sans said, and he drank the whole mustard bottle.

"Ugh," Flowey whispered, as he slightly cringed from the mustard-drinking skeleton.

Frisk only raised an eyebrow, but she continued eating anyway, until two hands covered her eyes.

"Don't move, or its _curtains_ to you and your burger, human," Curtain said, as Frisk dropped her burger on her plate in fright, and Sans was watching intently.

"U-Uh, um... wait, curtains... hey!" Frisk said in realization, and she pulled Curtain's hands away from her eyes to turn towards her.

"What it up, kiddo?" Curtain said with a fake sheepish grin, and Frisk smiled while shaking her head.

"You almost gave me a heart attack," Frisk said, as Curtain sat next to her, opposite side of Sans.

"You know I like messing with ya. But between you and me, I'm sure the monsters wouldn't mind for that to happen to you to be honest," Curtain said, whispering her last sentence as Frisk gulped, although Sans heard her and narrowed his eyes.

"Well you still don't need to scare her that much. She needs to be prepared if a real opponent tries to attack her," Flowey said, almost scolding Curtain.

"Wha- You don't think I can be a REAL opponent? You're insulting my intelligence, weed. Trust me, if I WAS, you both wouldn't have a head on your shoulders, capiche?" Curtain said, her claws dangerously close to Flowey's face, as his eyes widened in fright.

"Now now, Curtain. I'm sure Flowey didn't mean it like that. I bet you'd be the best," Frisk said, as she held Curtain's arm, and she lowered her hand.

"Best? What about my bro?" Sans asked.

"Oh, he's the greatest, no one can reach his level. But Curtain would be the best," Frisk clarified, and Sans smirked.

"Ha! That's right! Don't forget that, petals," Curtain said, as she flicked her fingers at his petals, as Flowey pulled his head back with a growl.

"Hey, watch it weed, or I'll get the _petal_ -cide," Sans said, as Flowey stopped growling while Curtain and Frisk giggled.

They continued chatting for a while, when Frisk noticed that Curtain was eyeing her food a few times. She looked down and realized that she had a quarter of her burger left, while Sans' hadn't touched his, but it seemed like he wasn't planning on eating it though. As Curtain and Flowey were once again having a disagreement that wasn't necessarily big since they were being civil, Frisk nudged Sans as he looked at her. She asked,

"Are you going to eat your burger?"

"Nah, I'm good. The mustard hit the spot," Sans replied.

Frisk looked towards Curtain, and then back at Sans as he watched her. She shifted her eyes to the side and back, as Sans narrowed one eye at her. After two more eye shifts from Frisk, Sans finally picked up on what she was trying to say.

"Tsk. What? You want me to be nice? Why should I?" Sans asked her.

"Because she's hungry and I don't have much left. You did just say that you were good so why waste it?" Frisk replied.

Sans just looked away, as if ignoring her, and then Frisk narrowed eyes with a smirk and said, "And why waste the perfect opportunity for a date?"

Sans was surprised by her question as his eyes widened and he turned towards her, a few sweat drops on the sides of his forehead.

"Wha-What makes you think I want to date her, kiddo? What the hell?" Sans said, more sweat forming on his skull.

"I _mustard_ seen your chemistry, Sans," Frisk said, with a wink.

Sans was actually caught off guard as he turned away from her and thought,

 _'Dam it! That was a good one!'._

Frisk turned towards Curtain and Flowey to see that they were talking about the Ruins at this point.

"Hey Curtain," Frisk whispered, and she turned towards her.

"What's up?" Curtain asked, and Frisk took her hand and placed something in it.

When Curtain looked at her hand, her eyes slightly widened to see five gold pieces, as Flowey was also surprised.

"I need your help to distract Sans while me and Flowey get into Waterfall. I don't know if he'll try to stop us or distract us like now, but just in case I'd like your help beforehand," Frisk whispered with a smile.

Curtain closed her palm with the gold, a smirk on her face, and said, "You're speaking my language, squirt. I gotcha."

Sans heard what sounded like scurrying, as he felt a chill up his spine when he heard a voice close to him say,

"Hello sweetheart~"

He turned to see Curtain sitting besides him with a playful smirk on her face, as Frisk stood on the other side with a little wave. Sans wanted to stares daggers at Frisk, but seeing Curtain's charming smile drew him towards her instead as he smirked at her and said,

"Well, what's this? Am I that irresistible babe?"

"Heehee, you got me," Curtain said almost sarcastically with a shrug.

"You know you're taking a risk by associating with me. I'm pretty dangerous, sweety. I wouldn't want anything to happen to that pretty face of yours," Sans said, as he stroked her cheek with his hand.

"Aww, you care. But I'm a big girl and can destroy anyone who gets in my way. You don't have to worry," Curtain said.

"Heh. I guess not," Sans said, as he looked towards his burger.

He slid the plate in front of her, as she stared at it for a moment and then looked at him.

"Ya can take it if you're hungry. I'm not," Sans said.

"Wait, really? You'd let me have it?" Curtain asked.

"Sure thing, sweety. I'll take it upon myself to pay for our date," Sans said, with a wink, and Curtain felt her cheeks heat up.

"You actually want to date me? How bold... reckless, but bold," Curtain said, a small smile on her face.

"Heh. I guess you've grown on me, babe. Do ya accept?" Sans asked.

"Hahaha! Of course I do, darling," Curtain said, and she started eating the burger.

As they talked, Frisk slowly and quietly picked up Flowey and exited the diner.

"You're sure you want to go?" Flowey asked.

"Yes, and don't worry Flowey, your friend Curtain will be fine," Frisk said with a smile, and Flowey scoffed.

After a while of talking, Sans decided to ask Curtain something.

"Hey babe, let me ask ya, are you aware of other worlds?" Sans asked.

"… as in, alternate ones?" Curtain asked to clarify.

"So you know, huh? Welp, that makes it easier not to explain it, but how do you know?" Sans asked.

"I met a me before. She was pretty dark, but she was cool," Curtain replied.

"Hm, a dark you… I've met a handful of me's, but some of them just like to bug me. Got the nickname Red to distinguish myself from them," Sans said.

"Ooh, interesting. I've met other me's too because they needed my help with something. I got the nickname Scarlet," Curtain said.

"Scarlet... I like it. Suits you," Red said.

"Thanks Red… Huh, your name matches you too," Scarlet said.

"... Wait... Where's the freaking kid?!" Red said, finally noticing that Frisk was gone.

"Heehee. She must have left when you were distracted, sweety. She might be in Waterfall by now," Scarlet said.

"Wh... you," Red said with narrowed eyes, and Scarlet showed him the money Frisk gave her.

"She paid in advance, but I actually wanted to spend time with you. It was pretty convenient that she wanted to leave us alone, darling," Scarlet said with a smirk.

Red chuckled and said, "You two are going to give me a skeleton of work, aren't you, sweetheart..."

 **Yes! Final chapter for Underfell. This one was fun to do. :)**

 **Now I move on to Storyshift, then Inverted Fate, then Underswap... I'm pretty excited to work on these!**

 **If you have any other AU's let me know! See you soon. :D**


	21. Intertwined

**Oh my goodness! I took a hiatus without even meaning to! Sorry for the long wait, I had many things to take care of and not a lot of time! But I was able to at least write some ideas and stuff for this story and some of the beginnings for the next ones.**

 **Welp, enjoy! I decided to post this story in one chapter because I feel bad for making you guys wait sooo long. I'm going to make sure I get these chapters out much faster since I have a bigger list to do now. Yeee!**

* * *

"Wow... you really did it, partner," Chara nudged Frisk, as he smiled back at him.

Frisk was viewing a sunset on a hill with some of the friends he made while traveling underground. On his right was Asriel, Toriel, Dr. Asgore, and Undyne, while on his left was Chara, Papyrus, and King Sans. He was able to free the monsters of the underground by engaging in an intense battle with a friend of his that ended with reconciliation. With a promise to his friend that he would visit him, Frisk went with the others to finally leave the Ruins with peaceful intentions towards the humans.

They were looking towards the bright new world with admiration and hope.

"Wow, it's so big and bright... how are we going to get there, to the humans?" Asriel asked.

"What do mean, sweety?" Toriel asked her son.

"That big bright circle. That's where the humans are right?" Asriel replied, as he shielded his eyes while pointing towards the sun.

"No, my child. That is the sun," Toriel said, smiling at him.

"The sun?" Asriel asked.

"Yes, it is a bright star that the Earth revolves around to bring daylight to the world," Asgore, his father, explained to him.

"Oooh! Chara did you hear that? The sun!" Asriel said to his human brother.

"I did. Seems like it rivals the god of hyper death right?" Chara said with a smirk.

"Eh hem. Well... it has an important job to do for all the Earth, so challenging him is out of the question! So we are at a draw!" Asriel said confidently, as Chara snickered.

"Ha! So this is the human world huh? Look how small it is!" Undyne said, as her hair blew in the wind while she looked down on the world before herself.

"Actually Undyne, the world is round, so you can't see everything, and this is a speck compared to the rest of it," Asgore explained.

"Wha! Then how big IS the world?!" Undyne asked.

"Well, we'll be able to find out now! We have all the time to find out," Papyrus said, happily.

"Yeah, all the time in the world... if they accept us," Sans said, although happy, he was still realistic.

"Never fear, your majesty! I, Asriel Dreemur, will speak to the humans and show them that we are friendly and mean no harm!" Asriel said, with confidence.

"Well what about Frisk? He's the one who brought us out from the Underground, shouldn't he be the one to talk to them?" Chara inquired.

"Hmm, that _does_ make sense..." Asriel said.

"I think Chara would do a better job than me," Frisk said, stunning Chara.

"Huh? Me?" Chara asked.

"Sure you would. You've been with the monsters longer than me. You know them better than I do, even though we are all friends. It'll be fine. I'll be your backup if you need me, so no one can say you are wrong. What do you say, partner?" Frisk said to him with a confident smile.

Chara was stunned, as the others chimed in, agreeing with Frisk. Then Chara snickered and said,

"Alright, alright. You guys convinced me. I'll do it," Chara said, and then he started walking opposite of where the road that leads to the people are.

"What the?! Chaaara! You are going the wrong way!" Asriel called, as he ran after his brother.

"Well I'm going to get a look at these humans! See how tough they are!" Undyne howled as he ran ahead on the road.

"Oh dear," Toriel said.

"I'll go stop Undyne, Tori," Asgore said, as Toriel smiled from hearing her old nickname from her husband.

"And I'll get the children, Fluffybuns," Toriel said with a small smirk, as Asgore blushed from hearing her call him that.

They went towards their respective directions, as Frisk watched and then he turned when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"So Frisk, where are you going to go?" Papyrus asked him.

"Huh... I haven't thought about that really," Frisk replied.

"Ah I see. Well, where is your family? I'm sure they really miss you," Papyrus asked, as his eyes shifted briefly towards Sans, while Sans did the same towards him.

Frisk looked downward with a small frown, recalling the realization that he was alone. He opened his mouth to speak, but another voice interrupted him,

"Well, I adopt Frisk as my sibling. So I'm his family."

Frisk felt two hands on his shoulders, as he looked up to see his friend Marisol, a human female who ended up in the Underground when she was excavating Mount Ebott and decided to enter in. He smiled at her with a happiness clearly in his watering magenta eyes, as she smiled back with confidence in her orange eyes.

"A-Ah, I see, so Frisk's older sibling is M-Marisol," Papyrus said to clarify, as he felt nervous in the presence of the lovely female human.

She smiled at him sweetly as she nodded, and Frisk also smiled at him.

"Excellent! Then you have somewhere to go Frisk... with your sibling..." Papyrus said, almost looking towards Sans, as the skeleton king looked downward.

Marisol and Frisk looked towards one another, knowing that the skelebros hadn't spoken in a long time considering the King's duty to the monsters. As if they read each other's thoughts, they smiled and made a sharp nod to one another.

"Hey guys, there's quite a lot of room around where I live. I'm sure we can find a place for both of you to stay," Marisol said.

"That would be cool if both of you could come with us. You know, just until you can adjust and then you can go wherever, if you want," Frisk added, as the brothers contemplated the offer.

"I... I agree! I would like to see the homeland of M- you two anyhow," Papyrus said, confidently.

"Yeah, I'll come too. See how the world is and stuff," Sans said, seeming to be happier than usual.

"Great! Then let's head out. Oh! And I should call some friends of mine to meet all of you guys," Marisol said, as they followed her.

 _Two weeks later:_

Marisol and Frisk found a decent sized warehouse that they were able to fix up along with the monsters for a gathering that they were having, so that Marisol could introduce her friends to the monsters and help Chara with building a stronger bond between humans and monsters.

People were coming over to meet the monsters, and as more arrived, Marisol's best friend entered the building. Marisol was talking with Papyrus and Sans as they told her that their relationship was slowly getting better, while Frisk was also listening in. When she saw her, Marisol excused herself and told the skelebros to stay there as she went towards her friend.

"Hey-lo, Curtain. You made it!" Marisol said, as she and Curtain gave each other pound.

Unlike Marisol with her more curly red hair, orange eyes, and orange blouse with green pants, Curtain has straight black hair with blue tips and a purple headband, purple eyes, and a blue corset-top dress with black leggings and a purple scarf.

"Hello, Marisol. Nice to see you, and of course I'd come to attend my best friend's event," Curtain said with a gentle smile.

"Cool! I knew you would, best friend! Or at least tell me if you couldn't," Marisol said with a grin.

"Of course!" Curtain said, with a grin that revealed her one fang.

"Oh Curtain, come meet some friends of mine. I'm sure they'd like to meet you too," Marisol said, and Curtain nodded.

The two girls approached the skelebros, as Marisol began the introduction,

"Guys, this is my best friend, Curtain. My best friend, this is the skelebros, Papyrus and Sans, who was also the king of the monsters."

Papyrus shook Curtain's hand first and said, "It's very nice to meet you, Ms. Curtain!"

"Likewise, Papyrus. Thank you," Curtain said, as their handshake ended.

Then Sans shook Curtain's hand and the moment their eyes made contact, it was as if no one was in the room. Their gaze wasn't broken as Curtain said,

"Hello, King Sans. I've heard about you from Marisol."

Her voice sounding like silk made him suddenly relax as he said,

"Nice to meet ya, Curtain. But you can call me Kans, for short."

She softly smiled and said, "Alright, and nice to meet you too."

Papyrus was surprised and questionable to their interaction as he looked at Marisol to confirm his suspicion. His eyes widened when he saw her with a smirk on her face and furrowed eyebrows.

"So, you're here for the human-monster party thing?" Kans asked.

"Yes, I am, and it seems like you are too," Curtain said, as Kans chuckled.

"Yeah. I like your name. It's unique too," Kans said.

"Oh, thank you. Yes, it is pretty different. Your name too," Curtain said with a smile, as he smiled back.  
"So, you're a human right?" Kans asked.

"Half, actually," Curtain replied, noticing him blink back a few times as she smirked.

"Half? What's the other half then?" Kans asked.

"Monster. I'm half human and half monster," Curtain replied, surprising Kans, and Papyrus since he happened to be listening.

"Huh... how though? Monsters have been sealed underground. Unless some stood behind," Kans asked, recalling a document he found in the King's room.

"Aecans who lived in the high mountains were hidden, so only half were sent underground. Eventually a human found one, they were married, and I was born afterward," Curtain replied.

"Wow, I never thought I'd meet someone like you. It's an honor, really," Kans said.

"Honor? I should be honored to meet a king," Curtain said.

"... I'm not a king worth honoring. At least you show that humans and monsters can make peace. That's more important," Kans said, as he looked away from her.

"... I know what you've done. I've been told already. But you are still king, and you were willing to carry a heavy burden for your people. Although I don't approve the method, I can see how much it hurt you to do it, even to save your whole race," Curtain said, as Kans looked back at her in surprise.

They exchanged smiles, and then they noticed that they were still holding hands. Blushes dusted their cheeks as they parted hands.

"Oh um, s-sorry about that," Curtain said, as she rubbed her hand.

"Heh, no worries," Kans said, as he placed his hand in his pocket.

"How cute," Marisol whispered to Papyrus, as he nodded with a smile.

The gathering party continued, as more people came, and while a certain song was playing, Kans and Curtain were convinced to dance together by Papyrus and Marisol.

"So, how did you know already know about me? Did someone tell you?" Kans asked.

"Marisol told me shortly after she introduced me to Frisk. They both told me a lot about what was happening and who was underground. Though I've only met Frisk, Chara, and Asriel so far. And now you and your brother," Curtain replied.

"Heh, so you've yet to meet everyone. Okay then. Well, actually..." Kans held Curtain a little closer in a small dip and added, "You know a lot about _us_ , but I'd like to know more about _you_."

Curtain felt her cheeks heat up, and she said, "Heehee. Well, I feel the same. I mean, I know a good amount of things of you guys, but not directly."

"Well, I hope that we can get together more often after this. Maybe for some food, or drinks..." Kans said with a smile.

"Sounds like a date... I might take you up on that offer when we're better acquainted," Curtain said.

"That's fine..." Kans said, and then the song ended as everyone stopped dancing and clapped to the DJ.

"That was a nice da- Wha?!" Curtain said as she noticed that Kans fell asleep standing up while holding one of her hands.

"Kans. Kans! Are you asleep?" Curtain said, as she waved her hand in his face, and then she snapped her fingers a couple of times.

"Ah! I mean, sorry about that. All this moving and getting used to living above ground has worn me out more then usual," Kans said, as he rubbed the back of his skull.

"Heehee, I'm sure you _are_ quite exhausted. The party has been going on for a while too. Maybe you should go home to rest," Curtain suggested.

"Maybe. But I wouldn't be able to see you if I did," Kans said with a wink, and Curtain smirked.

"Oh don't worry, Kans. I'm sure we'll see each other again," Curtain said as she lifted her free hand to show she was holding his phone.

"Wha- How did you get that?" Kans asked, perplexed.

"I have my ways. Here you go. You can now call me if you'd like," Curtain said, as she handed him the phone.

"You gave me your number?" Kans asked as he took the phone back, and Curtain nodded.

"I trust you wouldn't give it to anyone else. And I'd like to get to know you more," Curtain said with a smile, as Kans smiled back.

"Welp, I guess I sh-" Kans stopped speaking, as they both noticed that they were still holding hands from the dance.

"Hehehe. It almost seems like we're stuck together, huh?" Curtain said as she partially covered her smile.

"Heh heh. Yeah, almost. But maybe... I won't have to leave by myself one day," Kans said, a soft blush on his cheekbones, as Curtain also blushed a little more.

"So, I'll see you later, Curtain," Kans said.

"Yes... and you can call me Cura if you want. It's my nickname," Cura said.

"Oh okay. Bye Cura," Kans said.

They separated hands and waved to each other goodbye, as Kans left the place. Then he felt hands on his shoulders as he looked up to see Papyrus.

"Bro, what are you-" Kans was interrupted by Papyrus, who said,

"Until you are not alone, I'll walk you home, brother."

Papyrus smiled wholeheartedly, as Kans also smiled with an almost tearful expression.

"Thanks bro. You're the best," Kans said.

"Of course I am, brother! And you are too," Papyrus said, as they continued to walk together.


	22. Azure Eyes 1

**Oh geez! I haven't posted anything in a while! Moving takes so much time, I barely had time to eat!**

 **So since I am finally finished with that, I think, now to catch up on updates! For now I shall post Underswap first since I want to catch up on Inverted fate before finishing up the story. Time to get back to work!**

* * *

Chara walked around the snow covered forest of the underground, recalling his encounters with various monsters so far. He met a kind goat man in the ruins, fire mites who he bought some tea from, and two skeleton brothers in the forest he was in now. As he would solve puzzles and progress forward, he met and spared other monsters along the way, and even took a piece of a snowman along. Yet, as he was about to solve a puzzle, a lady had fallen into the snow, causing it to reveal a map on the ground that he was searching for.

However, Chara was more concerned about the lady, and surprised to see how human she looked. When the lady sat up from the ground, their eyes met. The lady saw a child with reddish brown hair, ruby colored eyes with rosy cheeks, a green shirt with a yellow band across it, and brown shorts. Chara saw a lady with loose black hair and blue tips, purple eyes that matched a scarf she wore over a dark-blue-vested sky blue dress, brown knee-high boots, and an orange belt on her waist.

"Umm, are you okay?" Chara asked her.

"Hmm? Oh! Yes, of course I'm fine. The snow was like a fluffy pillow of softness, catching me with ease," The lady said as she placed her palms together with a smile.

"Oh, alright. Do you need help?" Chara asked her.

"Nope, it's fine. Thank you dear," The lady replied, and she rose up with a gust of wind on her back that helped her stand.

"So what is your- Are you alright?" The lady asked, noticing that Chara's mouth was agape.

"Uh! Nothing. I was just surprised. My name is Chara, who are you, Ms. lady?" Chara asked.

"Oh! Yes, sorry. My name is Curtain, but you can call me Sky for short," Sky said with a grin, as Chara raised a brow since he was trying to figure out how it was shorter.

"Ooooh, you are a human! Very nice to see you alive and well, I wasn't sure if you were alive, but thankfully the goat monster told me about you, so my hopes were a little higher, but now they are sky-rocketed!" Sky said, as Chara thought he heard a chuckle echoing somewhere.

"Oh, uhhh, alright. So now that you know I'm okay, what are you going to do?" Chara asked.

"Hmmm, wander around I guess. See if I can find some things and meet other monsters. Who knows! Maybe I'll find someone like me, but not totally, just the Aecan half! I met humans before so I wonder if I could meet any Aecans too," Sky replied.

"Aecans? Half?" Chara asked, more confused.

"Oh! Aecans are like birds and wolves fused together in appearance. I happen to be half because my mother was a Aecan, and my father was a human," Sky replied with a smile.

"Wh-What?! I thought all monsters were underground?" Chara asked.

"The fighters in the war were, not the ones who lived on the mountains. They were able to hide," Sky replied, and Chara nodded in understanding.

"I haven't met many Aecans besides my mom, and I wanted to see if I find any here. Although leaving a child alone to fend for yourself isn't right..." Sky said as she pondered this.

"Well I made it this far, haven't I?" Chara said.

"Ahhh, true. Hmmm, well how about this. Do you have a phone?" Sky asked, and Chara nodded and passed his phone to her.

"How about I give you my number, so that whenever you need help, you can call me and I'll come. Is that okay?" Sky asked, and Chara nodded.

Their numbers were exchanged, and Chara continued on his way following the map to reach Snowdin Village, while Sky stood where she landed so that she could check if she dropped something.

Chara was able to reach Snowdin Village by the mercy of a certain skeleton before heading out to face said skeleton, who was waiting for him just outside the village. This skeleton was quite energetic, eccentric, fair, and sort of modest. He wore a teal handkerchief around his neck, a suit of gray "armor" on his chest with silver shoulder pads, black pants and sleeves, and blue gloved hand and boots. His eyes were blue stars for pupils, and he awaited for the arrival of the human he was befriending, although he was at war with himself on whether to capture them or not. He wondered what his brother Papyrus would do in this situation.

 _'Hmm, he wouldn't even be here in this scenario! He'll probably say he's on break and be sleeping somewhere with his bottle of honey! Just thinking about his laziness makes me want to correct him in my own mind... Mweeeeh, I know I have to capture a human but... is the human's life and friendship worth less than my own pride and acknowledgement? I... I hope I can make the right decision. For everyone,'_ Swap Sans thought as he saw a figure walking towards him through the mist.

Chara had entered Snowdin after speaking to Swap Papyrus, a lazy skeleton who carries a toothpick in his mouth with a red-orange open hoodie and a white shirt underneath, black shorts, and yellow sneakers. He informed him that even though his brother is strong, he has a heart of gold, and that he wouldn't hurt anyone intentionally. As Chara walked around Snowdin town and interacted with the monsters there, he kept Papyrus words about Sans on his mind. He entered the Library and noticed Sky looking through some of the books.

"Hey, lady. Can you pass me that book up there?" Chara asked, and when Sky turned around her mouth formed an 'O' and she started giggling.

"Hello my little friend! You surprised me. I was looking for some form of info on Aecans, if any. How have you been?" Sky asked.

"Good so far. I'm just looking around before I go fight," Chara said, almost nonchalantly.

"Oh my! A fight? Why so? With whom?" Sky asked with concern shining in her eyes.

"Well it's not really a fight fight. I'm just trying not to get captured the best way I can, you know?" Chara replied with a smile to calm his friend down.

"Hmmm, well okay then. Just remember to call me if you need help, okay?" Sky said with a calmer demeanor, and Chara nodded firmly.

After Chara left the library and finished exploring the town, he headed passed the skelebros' house into a blizzard. From under his arm that blocked his face, Chara could see a figure standing there, as if waiting for him to arrive.

"Human, you have finally come! This is it, the final confrontation! I, the magnificent Sans, will finally capture you... but first, I'd like to tell you about some complex feelings..." Sans said, and the blizzard wind ceased it's furious howl.

"... Myeh! I-I've always wanted to be part of the royal guard. To be part of something great, and then to be showered in praise and adoration from the tons of friends I would have... but is it really worth having a ton of friends instead of one special friend who likes me as I am...?" Sans said looking downward thoughtfully, as Chara was moved by his words and saw that he was struggling with his dilemma.

"But, if I look at it another way, you are supposed to be captured anyway right? We are supposed to capture any human who ends up here... but if I have to bring you to Alphys then maybe I shouldn't... No! I must capture you! My feelings should not interfere! Have at you, human!" Sans said, and he summoned a group of bones around himself, as Chara readied himself although reluctantly.

The battle persisted for a while, with Chara dodging attacks and trying to convince the skeleton not to fight, as Sans felt more and more reluctant to continue the fight. However, Sans continued the fight, as Chara felt bad when he saw that he started feeling bad when he would get hit.

 _'What can I do?! He's set to catch me, but I know he doesn't want to. He must have been trained really well if he can still fight after all of this... wait, I should ca-'_ Chara's thoughts were cut short when he just barely dodged a fast bone attack, but he landed wrong and twisted his ankle as he fell on the snow, face-first.

"Gasp! Human! Are you alright? That looked painful!" Sans called out, as he took a step forward.

"Uh... Ha! You think I had fallen? No, no! I was getting my phone to tag in my friend!" Chara said, as he quickly pressed call on his phone.

"Wh-What?! A tag-in?! This is quite unprecedented. I'm not sure if it's allowed in combat," Sans said.

"Well, humans do tag-ins in some fights! Especially in a ring, but snow works too," Chara said, and he heard a voice over the phone as he quickly told them to come over.

"Huh... Alright human! I accept the tag-in! Who are you trading places with?" Sans asked, his hands on his hips as his scarf-cape blew in the wind heroically.

"Uh, don't worry! You'll meet them soon!" Chara called out, as he thought he heard crunching snow echoing in the distance.

"Well, okay. We will wait! For now, would you like me to check your leg? I still feel like it should be looked at," Sans said, as he took a few steps forward.

"Oh no no. It's fine, I'm good," Chara said, as he tried to stand up to ease his worry.

However, the pain shot up Chara's leg as he started falling, but was caught and lifted up just in time.

"Careful, dear child. You almost fell," Sky said, as she held Chara in her arms and looked to see that he wasn't faint.

"Sky! You... You came really fast," Chara said, calming himself down since he raised his voice pretty high.

"Yeah, I wasn't that far away. Also, I _did_ say I would come when you call, and this is quite serious since you are in a fight," Sky said, and she placed Chara down on a rock nearby.

"So, who is your opponent?" Sky asked, and Chara pointed towards Sans.

Sky turned, ready to face Chara's opponent, as Sans readied himself to face this new person.

And in that moment, when two pairs of eyes met, time froze in place.


	23. Azure Eyes 2

'...'

'...'

'...'

 _'E-Eyes... gl-glowing... hair... beauty...'_ Sans thought, unable to finish any thought in his mind as he gazed upon the female before his eyes in shock, yet tranquility deep in his soul.

 _'Oh my... I am... speechless... he is super cute,'_ Sky thought, unable to look away from the skeleton as she could hear her heart beating in her ears.

Chara's eyes shifted back and forth between the two, as he grew a little confused since all they were doing was staring at each other. Then, when Chara put two and two together, his jaw dropped momentarily, and then changed to a smirk when he realized this was a good thing.

"Sans! This is my friend, Curtain! And Curtain, this is my frenemy, Sans!" Chara called out to introduce the two as they looked his way.

"O-Oh! Well, hello Curtain," Sans said, as he turned back towards Sky.

"Ah, H-Hello Sans," Sky said, as she turned back towards him.

"Sooo um, what brings a pretty lady like you to a cold place like this?" Sans asked, only realizing after he finished speaking that he complimented her.

"Oh! Yes, I came here to fight on the child's behalf. He called me over, so I came," Sky's eyes fluttered a bit after she finished speaking, and then they widened as she asked him,

"Are... Are you my opponent?"

"Uh! Um! Well, th-that may seem to be the case..." Sans replied, feeling the pressure of the situation on his shoulders.

"I see... then I guess that leaves us no choice but to fight, huh?" Sky said with a hint of disappointment, as a sword appeared in her hand made of pure energy that flowed like water.

"I... I guess..." Sans said, feeling saddened by this as he looked downward.

Chara looked between the two, as he sighed, and then said,

"You know you guys don't have to fight, right?!"

"Hmmmmm, that is true... but it's inevitable isn't it? I have to capture you, human!" Sans said.

"Why must you though? Can't you leave them be? He has not caused trouble, has he?" Sky asked, lowering her weapon slightly.

Sans took a moment to recall all that Chara has done so far, and realized their actions weren't threatening or hostile. Taking this into consideration, and trying not to look at the lovely female holding a sword so awesomely before him, he began to feel very conflicted about capturing the human.

"Well, I see your point... but..." Sans couldn't help but consider what Alphys would think.

"Please Sans? I'm sure there is _something_ I could do-" Chara quickly shifted his eyes between them and an idea popped in his mind as he said, "How about I help you, and you help me? That way it seems like we owed each other one?"

"What do you mean, human?" Sans asked, feeling more intent to listen.

"How about... I get you... to go on a date?" Chara said, making Sans' eyes widen, and causing Sky to make her sword's energy falter a bit.

"A d-date?! You know s-someone who would- I mean, you know someone worthy of my magnificence?" Sans asked, his flustered cheekbones starting to glow.

"Yeah, and they're perfect for you," Chara said, turning towards Sky's direction.

He pointed and said, "Behold Sans! That rock is your date!"

A lone grey rock with snow capping it's top stood a few feet away from Sky, as Sans' expression was filled with pure confusion and surprise, and Sky's jaw dropped as she yelled,

"WHAAAAAT?!"

"A-A... A ROCK?!" Sans finally mustered as his mind was still sorting itself out as he tried suppressing images of a future with this rock.

"B-But Chara, I thought you would choose me?!" Sky asked him.

"Oooh? So you WANT to go on a date with him then?" Chara asked while crossing his arms with a smirk, and Sky couldn't help but blush as she quickly tried to cover it up,

"W-Well, I mean, I am living, and well he is too, but he is a skeleton! But he does move, although, but I mean we are people, well not human people necessarily, but-"

Chara lifted his hands towards her and said, "It's okay, Sky. I was just joking about the rock. It was too good to pass up."

Sky felt relief, but it was overcome by annoyance as she squinted her eyes at Chara, which made him chuckle.

"Just kidding, Sans! I meant Sky!" Chara said as he redirected his pointer finger at her.

"O-Oh! Oooooh. Phew! Okay, then... uhhh... you drive a hard bargain, human!" Sans looked downward to avert both their gazes as his flushed cheekbones calmed down.

"Yeah, how about it?" Chara asked.

"Weeeell, if she says so, then you got a deal!" Sans called out, feeling more confident.

"Of course I do! Especially if Chara tags along since it was _his_ idea!" Sky said, as Chara looked at her with widened eyes.

"Great idea! He can help me- I mean, monitor our date, so that he knows I held up my end of the bargain!" Sans said, as he started walking towards them.

Sky dispersed her energy sword, and whispered to Chara, "Nice save with the date."

"Yeah, and thanks for getting me involved," Chara said, half sarcastic.

"Heeheehee! Well you asked for it after tricking me," Sky said with a smile.

"Well, shall we go forth on our date, Ms. Sky Curtain?" Sans asked cheerfully.

"Heehee. Yes, and you can just call me Sky for short," Sky said.

"Oooh. That sounds nice. You can call me Blue for short too," Blue said with a smile, as Chara still couldn't understand how it was shorter.

"Now, let's go back to town for our date!" Blue announced confidently, as he led Sky and Chara back to Snowdin Village.

"What a nice home you have here Blue! It 's so cozy and neat," Sky commented, as she and Chara were exploring the house with Blue following as a guide.

"Aw, thank you, Sky! I always try to keep this place in tip top shape..." Blue looked towards a sock on the ground next to a few post-it notes, which made him sigh and add, "I have to, or else it will be the sock apocalypse..."

Sky chuckled seeing the socks and messages, as Blue smiled at her while rubbing the back of his skull.

Chara headed upstairs and noticed the first door was locked, assuming it was Papyrus' room since he stuck his head out earlier to annoy his brother with a harmonica.

 _'How is he able to breath out if he's a skeleton?'_ Chara thought.

Then he noticed the next door had glowing flames seeping out from underneath it as he approached the door.

"Human! You have found one of the coolest rooms in the house! My room! Where the date will commence!" Blue said, as he and Sky were walking towards him.

"Is it okay for a date to be conducted in your room? Aren't dates usually outings to restaurants or something?" Sky asked.

"True. But I'd rather not go to Muffet's place. I mean, my brother doesn't mind it, but I'm not sure how comfortable you are with spiders, so my room it is!" Blue said, as he opened the door.

"A-Ah, I see. So Muffet's is the only restaurant here," Sky said, as Chara noticed that she seemed to become stiff.

"Okay! Come on in!" Blue said, as he opened the door and entered his room with Sky and Chara following him.

* * *

 **Ahh, I miss posting stories...third part tomorrow.  
**


	24. Azure Eyes 3

"Oooo! It's so nice, and organized," Sky said, admiring the open space as she twirled around.

The room had a dark blue rug, science kits evenly spaced on a long table near a green water bed, and clothes hung in color-order in a long wardrobe on the opposite wall of where the bed was placed.

"Mweh heh heh! Thank you, Sky! I like keeping my space tidy in case someone decides to visit. I just wish my brother would do the same with his room..." Blue said, a small bitterness tugging his mind in the form of a sock.

"Yeah, it looks good. I should probably step out since I wouldn't want to ruin the carpet with my shoes," Chara said, as he slowly stepped towards the door.

"Now now, Chara. You are part of this arrangement, therefore you stay. Right~?" Sky said, as she placed her hand on his shoulder with a strong grip and a very normal smile.

Chara could only nod fast with a small frown, and Sky released his shoulder and gave him a boop on the nose with her finger.

"Hm… uh… aha! I found it!" Blue said, as he took out a book from his closet and showed the two.

"Aaaa dating manual?" Sky asked, her head tilted to the side.

"Yes! You can't have a successful date without going by the book! That's what the book says," Blue said.

"Heeheehee," Sky giggled with her fingers resting on her lips.

"Huh? Wh-What's so funny?" Blue asked.

"It's just funny to me. I didn't know a manual for dating exist," Sky replied as she walked closer to him.

"Ah! I see. Then would you like to read it?" Blue asked, while extending his arms forward to give her the book.

"How about… we read it together? Then we can get ready for the date sooner," Sky suggested.

"Wowy! That is genius! Let's do it!" Blue agreed.

They decided to sit on the floor while using extra pillows Blue had as seats, and they kept the book open in the center since they sat around it. Occasionally they would take turns reading the pages, while whenever it was Chara's turn, he would read it in various voices and pitches that would make Sky and Blue unable to contain their laughter. It took a while for them to get through the manual since they would take laughing breaks, get some snacks, and be occasionally distracted by Papyrus and his antics while Blue would try to kick him out because he was interrupting them. It was quite an enjoyable sight to see the trio, and sometimes the quadruple, having a good time. Even Chara was enjoying himself.

 _'… I guess it's not so bad to just kick back and relax… especially with friends,'_ Chara thought, as he smiled at the Sky and Blue while they were talking.

When they finally finished the book, they all stood up as Blue closed the manual and said,

"Okay! Now that we finally finished, the date can begin!"

"Heeheehee~" Sky once again giggled the same way.

"Huh? What is so funny, Sky?" Blue asked with a raised eyebrow bone.

"Well Blue, considering what the book said, haven't we already completed our date?" Sky asked, and after a few seconds Blue's eyes widened.

"Oh my gosh! This really _was_ a date! Who would have thought that reading a dating book would actually end up being a date in itself!" Blue said, dropping the book as he spoke.

"I have to say, this was a very nice date. The first date I ever had really, and I'm glad it was… especially with you, Blue," Sky said shyly, as she blushed a little with her hands behind her back.

"U-Uh, I'm g-glad you think so, Sky! This was the best first date I've ever had! And since it went so well… um…" Blue began to blush blue, as he began to twiddle his thumbs a bit.

"Would you… like to go on a date with me again, Sky? Maybe somewhere else besides my room?" Blue asked with enough confidence not to stutter, as Sky's blush grew darker.

"Aw Blue… I'd love to," Sky said, as she placed her hands gently on his, and they exchanged smiles.

"… With or without me?" Chara asked, as the two turned towards him, and all three began to laugh.

Outside the door, Papyrus was leaning against the wall while chewing on a toothpick as he thought,

' _Heh. Nice to know the kid took my advice… and I'm glad my bro found a nice girl to be with. Hopefully everything turns out for the better… huh… hope.'_

Outside the house, Sky had realized she was missing a bracelet her best friend had given her, so Blue let her check his house while he wished Chara luck and gave him a tip to be careful with Alphys and what lies ahead. Chara thanked him and went on his way, passed the snowy winds of the former battleground. As he walked across a snowy path with a river nearby, he noticed someone looking towards the water as an ice block passed by.

When he walked closer, the person turned towards him quick, as Chara stopped in his tracks automatically. They wore a black dress that rippled on the bottom, a black short jacket with white sparkles, and their black hair was tied in a high bun with the hair continuing down the bun to their waist. The pale skin of their face was mostly covered by the bangs and curls on the sides their hair that stuck close to their face, but what caught Chara off guard was the most prominent feature of this odd lady with small fangs.

Her eyes were glowing an intense red, and an occasional light red would circle around her irises. However, the intensity of her eyes did not match her curious expression, as she tilted her head to the side. She suddenly appeared in front of Chara, as he was surprised by her speed. A big smile appeared on her face, as Chara could see that all of her teeth were sharp, but her two fangs were bigger and a little longer than the others.

"Hi there, little one! How are you?!" the lady asked, much louder and joyful than Chara was prepared for.

"Uh… H-Hi," Chara said.

"You are a human, correct? It is nice to meet you! I'm glad you are not harmed! I heard humans are supposed to be captured, but here you are! Heeheeheeheeh! So, are you going ahead?" the lady asked.

"Um, yeah. Who are you?" Chara asked.

"Ahhh, you should be careful. There are traps and stuff over there. Of course, I was able to get over them easily. Heeheeheeh!" the lady laughed.

"Oh, I see… and you are…?" Chara asked again.

"Oh! Yes! You can call me Cia! Heeheeheeh! Hey! Since you are going that way and I was thinking of going back too, how about we go together?! What do you say?" Cia asked, with a friendly smile and a hand extended towards him.

Chara wasn't sure whether to trust this lady, but the sincerity of her expression showed him that she meant no harm.

"Okay. Thanks Cia," Chara said, as he shook her hand.

Then the two of them walked ahead to enter the land of Waterfall.

* * *

 **Yes! Got it done! Now to move on to the next! I'm not sure if Inverted Fate will be ready yet or Dancetale, but one of them is coming next. Or a different one if I'm inspired suddenly. It's hard to predict when a moment of inspiration will suddenly hit. Okay, see ya soon, peeps!**


	25. Blooming Affection 1

**Ooooooh my goodness! I finally wrote a story for Inverted Fate! Yaaay! Enjoy, peoples!**

* * *

"Eeeeeeeeeee!" A lady screamed as she fell down, her black, and purple tipped hair blowing upward along with her blue scarf.

She reached out to grab her sketch pad that was falling a few inches away from her and held it close to her chest. The ground was coming closer, as she took a moment to breathe slowly as she calmed herself down. Wings made from pure blue magic sprung up from her back as she slowed her descent and landed on the flowerbed below her, safely.

"Phew! My goodness. I thought I was going to lose my sketchpad. That would have been dreadful... Hmm, where am I? Did I happen to... _-Gasp-_ I'm underground!" The lady said, as she looked around in awe.

"How intriguing. So Mount Ebott really _is_ another way to enter. How exciting! I can begin an excavation!" The lady said, as she started walking.

She wore a purple dress with black leggings, black boots, and a blue, long jacket with purple furry edges on the jacket and hood. Her glasses were shaded in the light and clear in the dark, and her hair was loose and up to her waist with a hair clip of a iris flower on the upper left side of her head. As she entered deeper into the Ruins, her sparkling blues eyes saw a goat monster taking care of his plants, and as she approached him, she introduced herself as Curtain. They had a long conversation as she drew sketches of the Ruins, and after drinking some tea with the friendly goat monster named Asgore, Curtain continued her journey outside of the Ruins.

"Snow in a cave... this is quite a discovery! I wonder who lives here. What are the inhabitants like? Is it snowy all the time? Well, I guess it's time to find out," Curtain said, as she started her trek through Snowdin forest.

As she passed by a sentry station while taking a quick sketch of it, she noticed various footprints in the snow, taking into account their freshness and kneeling down to get a closer look.

 _'About thirty minutes ago... locals? Seems like it, but the scents are quite peculiar. One of them is... human?! But how?'_ Curtain put the pieces together and stood up as she said,

"They must have fallen too! Oh dear, I wonder if they're okay... Wait, why wonder when I can hurry? Alright sketch hand, don't fail me now!"

As Curtain started briskly walking through Snowdin forest, she would sketch anything she saw, even while having a conversation with a few of the monsters there. She crossed over a bridge, and decided to take into account the same footprints she saw earlier.

 _'Hmm... roughly fifteen minutes. I'm very close,'_ Curtain thought, and she continued ahead into Snowdin village.

"Oh! It's a small town. How adorable! It's so quaint and neat," Curtain said, as she looked around with bright eyes and a fascinated smile.

She walked on ahead, and seeing the library she immediately entered in. She read the books so quickly, that the monsters inside were shocked by how fast she was able to read everything. They also noticed that with every book she read, she made a quick sketch in her book.

"I don't mean to interrupt you, but why do you sketch as you read?" The librarian asked.

"I sketch to take note of what I've read or seen so that I can remember it later. Thing is, I love to learn, but there is so much that can be learned, so I like to keep notes," Curtain explained, enlightening the librarian and the others as they found her work to be more admirable than odd.

Afterward, Curtain left the library and walked around the town to visit other places.

"Such a lovely little place, it reminds me of Mar- Wait! I'm looking for the human!" Curtain said, as she turned and started running towards the main road.

Curtain picked up the scent of the human, as she followed along and was about to pass a decorated house. She quickly sketched it, and as she did so, a certain pair of eye sockets noticed her drawing his house. After she finished, Curtain looked at her sketch proudly and closed her sketchpad as she continued walking. The skeleton who noticed her decided to follow her since he didn't know who she was or what she was doing, but he was going to find out. He followed her as she was about to enter Waterfall.

Suddenly, Curtain stopped walking, as the skeleton who stood a few feet away while staying hidden watched her carefully. He noticed her sniffing the air, and then she said out loud,

"Who is there?! I can sense you, so hiding is futile unless you wish to face the wrath of my pencil jabbed into your eyeballs!"

Curtain held her pencil backhanded as if she held a dagger, while she held her sketchpad close with her other hand.

"Woah there, lady. There's no need to be aggressive," the skeleton said as appeared before her, but not too close.

She looked at him in surprise and curiosity, since she noticed he wore some sort of badge on his sweater.

"Now, considering that I don't have eyeballs, _Eye_ don't see how your pencil's wrath will be quenched," Sans said with his grin widening a bit.

Curtain looked at him with a raised eyebrow to his pun, as she lowered her pencil and relaxed her pose.

"Well, that _is_ true, Mr. Skeleton man. I was just being cautious, since I _could_ call you a stalker, you know," Curtain said, as she looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"Hehehe. Well it's my duty as the Lieutenant of the Royal Guard to be aware of everyone who is underground, including you. But then again, I _could_ consider you an intruder since I've never met you before," Sans countered, and Curtain grew nervous and said,

"Oh my! I-I mean no harm, Royal Guardsman. I didn't mean to be so truculent! I'm just a little trepidatious in a new environment, especially since I sensed you were following me."

"Huh. A newbie. Where did you come from?" Sans asked, taking a few steps closer to her.

"Uhmm, I come froooom up," Curtain said as she pointed upward.

"… The Surface? Then that means you're a human right?" Sans asked, feeling surprised but not letting it show since he didn't want to startle her.

"Uuuuh, yes and no," Curtain replied with a half-hearted smile.

"What do you mean?" Sans questioned.

"I'm half human, and the other half is Aecan, which is a monster," Curtain clarified, and Sans eyes widened.

"Half human, and half monster… from the surface? How is that even possible?" Sans asked.

"Well, not _all_ of the monsters were sealed down here. The Aecans were monsters that could fly, and they lived in high places, so the ones in the war were the ones who were sealed while the others stood above. Of course, not all of them survived after… a while," Curtain said, looking downward sadly.

"… I see. I guess it was pretty harsh on them to lose half of their own and the rest of the monsters, huh?" Sans said, and Curtain nodded after a short pause.

"Hm. So half human and half monster. Then your parents… I assume one is human and the other monster right?" Sans asked, to ease the tension from the earlier questions.

"Ah, yes. My mom was a monster, and my dad was a human," Curtain said, as Sans tensed up a bit when he heard her use 'was' to describe her parents.

"I see. Well, you don't seem like a threat, or have done anything wrong, so I have no reason to really bother ya. Besides one thing," Sans said.

"What's that?" Curtain asked.

"My name is Sans the Skeleton. What's yours?" Sans asked, as he stretched his hand towards her.

"Ah! Well, hello Sans. My name is Curtain. Nice to meet you," Curtain said, as she took his hand with a smile.

"Heh, nice to meet you too. You have a nice smile there," Sans said, as they parted hands while he smiled.

"Huh? My smile? Why, thank you. You too," Curtain said, her smile slightly widening as her blue eyes sparkled a little more.

"Heh. Yeah, it's much better than being sad about what you can't control, right?" Sans said, hoping he wasn't being too strong with his comment.

"… That _is_ true. I just wish _someone_ could have told me more about my monster side. I've been studying so hard to find some answers to my questions about myself, but it's rather difficult without anyone to help me out and give me some form of direction. That's why I came here in the first place," Curtain said.

"Well, that makes sense. But I haven't met an Aecan before. I mean, I _did_ have a book about monster species that included that name, but I failed to encounter one before so I overlooked it. And I've been just about everywhere underground," Sans said, feeling bad about telling her this since she seemed to feel bad about the news.

"… Do you happen to have that book with you? At least that's something right?!" Curtain asked, as her eyes brightened with hope.

Sans was momentarily stunned by how quick she seemed to brighten up, but he also noticed the similarity between her eyes and Frisk.

' _Heh, that must be her human side. I recognize that determination. But I didn't realize how cute it could look though…'_ Sans thought when he noticed how her sweet little smile, bright eyes, and hands being together just below her mouth made her look more radiant and illuminating-

Sans caught himself as he stopped his thoughts and replied, "I don't have the book on me. It's back at... Undyne's lab."

"Undyne?" Curtain asked.

"Ahh… yeah, she's the Royal Scientist… and hellbent on catching the human to acquire their soul by all means… so I guess getting the book might be hard to explain to her. Although, your situation might be an exception, I think," Sans said, not really sure himself, as Curtain grew worried.

"O-Oh my. This makes this more problematic," Curtain said.

"Yeah, and the kid being here doesn't make things easier..." Sans said, as he realized he shouldn't have mentioned that when he saw her eyes widen.

"Wh-What?! That's right! I sensed a human came through here! And they're just a kid?! Oh my goodness, their life is in danger! Wait… wait… they're just a kid, and yet… Does Undyne wish to… kill them?" Curtain asked.

"Well, that's the only way to acquire a human soul… but it's not like she _wants_ to," Sans replied.

"But if she is hellbent, she would… what kind of atrocity is this?! Killing children just to break a barrier to supposedly free the Monsters, meanwhile becoming what Humans think you are by killing children and you expect everything to be all fine and dandy when you reach the surface?! This is madness! And ignorance! And extreme desperation if you think about it since you guys have been stuck down here for a very long time," Curtain said, as every sentence she said she made a different pose of woe and outrage, until her last sentence which was much more tamed.

"Well, that basically sums it up. But she made a promise, and she intends to keep it for the sake of all the Monsters. And then there were the tapes, so the monsters aren't so objectionable to her actions… much," Sans said.

"Tapes?" Curtain asked.

"It's a long story," Sans replied.

"Well, I can't just sit back and let a child be killed like that, even if it _is_ for saving the Monsters… it just feels wrong… everything does honestly," Curtain said, looking downward.

"And being both human and monster must make it rough on you, huh? It's not like you can choose to only feed half of yourself," Sans said, and Curtain sighed and nodded.

"Hmm. Well, maybe we can work something out. You see, I'm trying to keep an eye on the kid, but with everything going on, I wouldn't mind having an extra set of eyes and ears to help me out. So how about this: you help me with the kid and investigating a certain flower I've had my eye on, and I'll help you by getting the book from Undyne's lab so that you can learn of your species, safely. Deal?" Sans asked.

"Hmmmm. Sounds like a plan, and a good one at that. What is this flower you speak of?" Curtain asked.

"Well, he's not friendly, at least not to me, but he might be a potential threat. I especially don't like that he's been around my brother and the kid, and they don't seem keen on telling me what's up. So having you help may help me since that flower hasn't seen you, and it would make it easier for you to investigate where he was or is going since he seems to be on the look out for me mostly," Sans said.

"I see, I see... Okay then. I'll help you," Curtain said with a nod.

They shook hands, and Sans placed something in her hand as he told her to put it away and only to show it in an emergency. Curtain nodded, and then they both went to work.

Her first task was to investigate Sans' house, of which she learned a little about the skelebros when looking around, and then she noticed a suspicious hole in the floor of Papyrus' room. She sniffed around and caught a leafy scent in the air. She poked inside the hole with her pencil and was able to reach the bottom.

 _'Hmm, this plant isn't very big, so this does confirm that it is a flower roughly normal in size to most flowers… But for it to break the floor so easily, that definitely means it has some power to it...'_ Curtain thought, and then she tensed when she heard a voice say,

"So what did you find?"

She immediately sent her fist flying towards the voice, as Sans caught her hand with his own.

"Woah! Geez, Curtain! Sorry about spooking ya like that, I didn't think you'd attack me though," Sans said, as she calmed down.

"Ah! I'm sorry about that. You startled me," Curtain said, taking her fist back.

"I happened to find this hole in the floor. It smells leafy, so a plant was here, but the diameter of the hole does conclude that it was small enough for a flower to fit in. But for it to break through the floor panel here would mean it's pretty durable and has some power to it," Curtain reported, and Sans nodded and took a picture of the hole.

"So it _was_ here too… I also found a few holes like this one in Snowdin. So they must all be related," Sans said, as he showed Curtain more pictures of the holes he mentioned.

"Yes, quite. They all appear the same diameter in these photos compared to their surroundings. No other monsters make holes like these correct?" Curtain asked, and Sans nodded.

"I also found some seeds. What do they look like to you?" Sans asked, as he showed her the bundle of seeds in his hand.

"Hmmm, let's see..." Curtain said, as she took out her sketchpad and flipped through the pages while occasionally looking at the seeds.

"Ah ha! I see it now. They look like seeds from a golden flower, which comes from the surface… which is strange for them to be down here," Curtain said, as she showed Sans the page of her sketchpad that had flowers, petals, and seeds, where two other plants along with the golden flower were sketched in various stages of growth.

"Huh. Just as I suspected. Then these definitely belong to that flower," Sans said, clutching the seeds in his hand but not too hard so that they weren't damaged.

"Do other monsters produce seeds? Like maybe Vegetoid or someone?" Curtain asked.

"Yeah, but you specifically said 'seeds from a golden flower,' and I never mentioned what kind of flower it was, but you still got it," Sans said, and Curtain's eyes widened in surprise.

"This is quite the connection, isn't it? And I assume you purposely didn't inform me of the type of flower, correct?" Curtain asked, and Sans smirked.

"Yeah, I wanted to be sure of where these came from, and since you come from the surface, who better to know than you. Especially since you _are_ the observant type, so I suspected you would know this, or at least drew it," Sans said.

"Heehee. Well, it seems like I'm not the only one," Curtain said with a smile.

"Heh… so since we're done here, how about you go ahead and meet the kid? You might as well since you were looking for them anyway. Just, try not to mention our meeting until we can get more information, especially about that flower," Sans said.

"Sure thing. I do hope I can catch up to them in time. I'm sure they'll be in more trouble at Waterfall and Hotland, especially with Fort Aquarius in Waterfall," Curtain said, surprising Sans.

"How did you know about the Fort?" Sans asked.

"Well, I _did_ visit the library before meeting you, so I learned a lot about the underground, and about a few other things, like the Waterfall incident…" Curtain said, as Sans looked downward.

"I see… and you still want to help the kid?" Sans asked.

"I don't find it right to judge one for all. Do you think humans are _all_ kind, or monsters are _all_ kind? Or how about flowers? Should you burn all the golden flowers for one being suspicious?" Curtain asked.

"Yeah, I see your point. Well, come on. I know a shortcut," Sans said, with a wink when he mentioned 'shortcut,' and they left the house.

Once they stepped outside the door, Curtain noticed that they weren't in Snowdin, but Waterfall.

"What?! But we were just- how?!" Curtain said in surprise.

"Hehehehe. Like I said, I know a shortcut," Sans said, amused by her bewilderment.

"My word, how extraordinary! When I finish this investigation of a vegetation, I think I'll set my sights on you next," Curtain said with a grin.

"… Hehehehehe. I'm flattered. But maybe we should go to dinner first," Sans said, as he couldn't help his smile from widening when he saw a small blush on her face.

"O-Oh dear, that may have come out differently than I intended. I meant more for practical reasons like research…" Curtain said, turning shyly away from him.

"Heh, it's alright, I know what you meant. I'm just teasing," Sans said, as Curtain pouted.

"… Oh really? Well, since you insist, then dinner would be lovely," Curtain said, turning towards him with an ambiguous smile, as Sans' smile dropped.

"Uh, wait, you really want to go now?" Sans asked, sweat forming on his skull, as he felt his cheekbones heat up.

"Why yes, of course! It would be nice to spend extra time with you after we finish this flower business, and for me to continue my research. It's a win-win," Curtain said, extending her hand towards him.

"So, do we have a deal?" Curtain asked, her sweet expression on her face causing Sans to give in as he took her hand.

"Alright, alright. For the sake of your research," Sans said, playing it cool, and Curtain smiled brightly as they released hands.

Curtain moved on ahead to find the human since she caught their scent being much closer than before. Sans stood back to let her walk ahead, as he soon realized that he couldn't stop smiling nor move from his position until he no longer could see her. As Curtain moved on ahead, she looked at her hand that she shook with Sans and didn't realize that she was smiling while doing so as she thought,

' _He seems nice… very on point, but overall a good skeleton-man… I shouldn't grow attached… but something about him just gets to me… like something familiar…'_

For now her thoughts were cut off when she sniffed the air and found traces of the human scent and another familiar one as she followed them.

* * *

 **One chapter down, two more to go.**


	26. Blooming Affection 2

**Heck yes! Another chapter down!**

* * *

She then entered a large cavern, walking across a road where a castle could be seen in the distance.

"How lovely. This view is so nice... but sort of sad too," Curtain said, and then she heard voices ahead of her.

She slowly approached two figures ahead, as she was able to clearly see a skeleton in a lab coat, and a covered up figure with him. Curtain recognized the skeleton from pictures she saw in Sans' house, now realizing that this must be his brother, Papyrus.

"Huh?" Papyrus said when he noticed Curtain a few feet away from them.

"Uhh, hello," Curtain said with a small wave.

"Oh! Why hello there Ms..." Papyrus said as he surfed his memory to see if she was someone he met before.

"Oh! My name is Curtain. Hi stranger," Curtain said, giving herself a mental pat on the back for not saying his name accidentally.

"Oh thank goodness! I thought I was forgetting someone I knew! Hello, Curtain! I am the Great Papyrus, no longer a stranger to you," Papyrus said, as he waved at her.

"Nice to meet you," Curtain said, as she walked closer to shake his hand.

"Very nice. Say... you look… human," Papyrus said, as his eyes widened after they ended their handshake.

"Hmmm," Curtain said, as she adjusted her glasses to look at him carefully.

"You don't seem old enough to have encountered a human before... unless you've recently met one," Curtain said, examining him carefully to see how he would react while narrowing her eyes to look at him suspiciously.

"O-Oh! Well… there are documentaries that show humans, so of course I would be familiar! Especially since I am indeed a scientist," Papyrus said, with a slightly nervous smile.

"Hmmm, that sounds fair," Curtain said, and she turned towards the smaller figure next to him who seemed to be trying to hide behind him.

"Hello there. What's your name? Mine is Curtain," Curtain said with a friendly smile, as she stretched her hand towards the figure.

"H-Hello. My name is Frisk," Frisk said as they shook her hand with a mitten-covered hand.

"Frisk, huh? Interesting name," Curtain said as her grip on Frisk's hand tightened.

Frisk felt nervous as he tried to pull back, but Curtain's grip was strong, and Papyrus wasn't sure what to do at this point. Then Curtain pulled her hand back, taking Frisk's mitten off to reveal his hand.

"Ah, so you _are_ a human..." Curtain said, with quite a serious tone that sent chills down Frisk and Papyrus' spines.

"Oh thank goodness you're alright!" Curtain said, relieved as the two were surprised to see her cheeriness reappear.

"I was worried about you since children seem to go missing and never return from Mount Ebott, but alas! You're alive! I _have_ heard that some monsters are aware of a human presence in the underground while others weren't or at least unsure, so I assumed you were hiding or in disguise. But no one can do both against _my_ sense of smell," Curtain said, and she tapped the bridge of her nose lightly.

"So you were able to sniff her out? Extraordinary! Not even the guard dogs were so keen!" Papyrus commented.

"Then, does that make you a dog, human-like monster?" Frisk asked.

"Well... I am half monster and half human," Curtain said, as Papyrus and Frisk's eyes widened, while another hidden figure was also surprised.

"So you can say I am a hybrid. As well as my soul, which is why I'm not totally afraid to say so because it wouldn't work for breaking the barrier as the monsters wish to do. Although desperation may prevent them from seeing that..." Curtain said.

"Hmm, so your soul would have human and monster qualities... yes, it would make sense that it may not work properly since human souls must be used. If anything you only have half of one, and the magical properties of a monster soul may interfere, ultimately leading the other souls to attempt a fusion with it, possibly..." Papyrus said.

"Which may cause an unknown side effect since half of my soul is still human, and it may cancel out the others permanently or cause a fusion that may be completely unstable and cause a catastrophic energy burst," Curtain said.

"Or nothing at all will happen and the barrier will still hold, or it might even become stronger…" Papyrus said.

"Yes, it's quite a quandary. A dangerous quandary... just as you two seem to be in a dangerous predicament, correct?" Curtain asked, as the two looked at one another.

"You're… not going to tell anyone are you? Or capture us? Most monsters don't recognize me as human so…" Frisk asked.

"As long as you don't tell anyone what I am or try to get _me_ captured, I won't. Nor will I reveal you, little creature in the ground," Curtain said, and Papyrus and Frisk looked at her questionably.

"I have a keen scent, so I know you two aren't alone. I just wanted to let the one who is hiding know that I can smell them. If they wish to be safe, they better not reveal me or I might reveal them," Curtain said, as the two looked at her with widened eyes.

Then a swish was heard, as the three turned to see Flowey pop up from the ground.

' _There it is,'_ Curtain thought, as she looked at him with the most surprised expression that she could make given the circumstances.

"I'm impressed. You were actually able to detect I was here. What else can that annoying nose of yours detect?" Flowey asked, trying to play it cool with his sass, but knowing this girl wasn't someone to take lightly if she could sense him.

"I can detect time, distance, frequency, distinction, and sassiness," Curtain said with a smile, as Flowey felt a little uncomfortable with her cheeriness but decided it was better than her being suspicious of him.

"Huh. That might be useful to help these two avoid danger instead of running right into it," Flowey said, as Frisk and Papyrus felt slightly offended by his sort-of-truthful statement.

"But what about you? Wouldn't you need to avoid danger as well since you are with them?" Curtain asked.

"True, but I'm perfectly fine. I can avoid danger _and_ being seen easily," Flowey replied, a hint of pride in himself.

"Really? How are you able to do that? You are quite bright in color," Curtain asked.

"I have my ways, and being already underground makes it much easier to travel… underground. Especially when you know the layout well enough, and how dumb some monsters happen to be," Flowey replied.

"That's not a nice thing to say!" Papyrus said, although Flowey ignored that.

"Ahh, I see! You are quite an impressive flower, and if you know the Underground as well as you say, then would you mind taking me as an apprentice?! I'd love to learn more about the Underground, since this _is_ my first time being here and all!" Curtain asked with excitement, playing her part well since Flowey wasn't suspicious but more surprised.

"W-Well, I'm not looking into having an apprentice, but I'm quite flattered," Flowey said, with a nervous smile.

"Ah, I see… then I guess I must continue researching on my own," Curtain said, in disappointment for more than one reason.

"What exactly are you researching?" Flowey asked, his curiosity overcoming his usual cautiousness.

"Monsters, mostly. I came here to learn of all the monster species I can from behavior, to appearance, to magical properties, and all that stuff. I like to learn, but I also wouldn't want to pass up the opportunity to learn more about the other half of me," Curtain replied.

"I see. Well, I guess you can already see that I am a flower, and not a very talkative one to people I don't know, but it's not like you're going to say anything you shouldn't... Of course, you're more of a talker than me," Flowey said.

"Oooh, I should write that about myself! Oh my! I'm learning about myself already!" Curtain said, as she started drawing in her sketchpad, and Flowey looked at her with a blank expression.

"You're a weird one like them, aren't you? Well, I guess you're not so bad then. But you two should definitely keep moving, don't you think?" Flowey said, and he turned to Papyrus and Frisk.

"Ah! That's right! We must continue on our journey as well!" Papyrus said.

"Well, I'll just finish up here, and make sure you guys aren't being followed... but if I _do_ follow alongside both of you later, my identity will be endangered," Curtain said, acting as if she was pondering what she should do.

"That's not a problem if you have a cellphone! You can call us if you sense anything while keeping yourself hidden!" Papyrus suggested.

"And we've been doing pretty good so far as two, so it's okay if you can't directly help us. Besides, I wouldn't want anyone else to risk themselves for me," Frisk said, looking downward.

"Frisk..." Papyrus said.

"I understand. It's quite a burden to bare when others are willing to save you, and yet you cannot save anyone else," Curtain said, as Frisk looked up at her and nodded.

"So, you're going to exchange numbers or..." Flowey commented, and then the three exchanged numbers.

"Okay! Then I'll keep a look out from behind for you guys! Be careful, okay?" Curtain said, and Papyrus and Frisk nodded.

"Thank you, Curtain. It's really nice of you to help us," Frisk said.

"Aww, you're welcome. Even if I am only half human, I don't want to see you hurt, or anyone for that matter," Curtain said, as she pat his head gently with a smile.

"Heh, thanks. You know, Curtain, you have a really pretty smile," Frisk said, with a smirk.

"Oh, um, thank you, Frisk," Curtain said, feeling a little awkward to this sudden compliment.

Papyrus grabbed Frisk's arm as he said, "Oh no! There is no time to be flirting, Frisk! Let's go!"

"Aw, Pap! You're ruining the fun!" Frisk said, and he waved at Curtain as she waved back.

"...Quite an odd child, huh?" Curtain asked Flowey.

"You're telling me… So, you're really not going to get them captured then?" Flowey asked.

"It's not my responsibility to catch them technically, and it's not like Frisk is a bad person as I can tell. Besides I'm only half monster after all," Curtain said.

"But you're also half human, so you need to be careful too, don't you?" Flowey said.

"Yeah..." Curtain said.

"I wonder... how did you get passed the fort? It wasn't easy for these two to get through let alone any other monster," Flowey asked with narrowed eyes.

"My senses are not to be taken lightly... uh... I'm sorry, how rude of me, what is your name?" Curtain asked.

"Oh, it's Flowey. Flowey the Flower," Flowey replied.

"Ah, well Flowey, I'm pretty good at detecting where a monster is so avoidance isn't a problem for me," Curtain replied.

"I see... Well, before we part, I guess my only advice to you is to be careful of who you talk to. Especially if it's Sans the Skeleton… and Undyne and Mettaton, but mostly him!" Flowey said, his irritation being to show.

"Oh? You've quarreled with him?" Curtain asked.

"Sort of, but let's not talk about me. I'm more concerned about _your_ welfare. You don't know who you can trust," Flowey said, trying to manipulate the conversation away from himself.

"Ah I see. Well, he didn't seem so bad when he allowed me to walk through Snowdin to get here to Waterfall. But if you say so, then I _will_ be careful," Curtain said.

"So you've met him before? Did he mention Frisk, or Papyrus... or me?" Flowey asked.

"He _did_ warn me about a human being here, but I was a little distracted by asking him questions about himself, even though he didn't say much on that," Curtain said, rubbing the back of her head, sheepishly.

"I'm sure he didn't… Keep an eye out for _him_ , alright? For your sake, and for theirs," Flowey said, and Curtain nodded.

"You know, you're a nice person for helping Frisk, and for helping me with your advice. Thank you, Flowey," Curtain said with a smile.

"Well, what can I say, I care about my… friends. Well, see you around, or probably not since you're laying low," Flowey said, and he dove underground to follow Papyrus and Frisk.

'… _. Yeah, suuure you're worried about your friends… if you even consider them that,'_ Curtain thought, as she knew, even by just his scent prior to meeting him, that he wasn't as nice as he made himself out to be.

' _What an odd ball that girl is… But she doesn't seem like any threat to my plans, so I'm sure it will be fine. She seems too distracted with her work anyway, and I'm sure her secret will help me in the long run if she decides to get chatty,'_ Flowey thought with a devious smile.

' _Being a researcher, I have dealt with questioning and talking to many people, and I can tell when someone has something to hide, or if they're shady... he doesn't seem too keen on letting Frisk and Papyrus dawdle, so I could only assume he has a reason for that,'_ Curtain thought, as she finished her sketch of Flowey and hid it deep in the recesses of her sketchpad.

Curtain continued to walk along and watch behind Papyrus and Frisk, even when they separated for a time, of which she followed behind Frisk to make sure he was okay. Then when Frisk and Papryus reunited and went to confront Alphys, Curtain retreated to a more secluded place, knowing with her sense of smell that Flowey wasn't around when she was far enough.

"So, you've been busy," Sans said, approaching her from a distance so that he wouldn't be in range of an attack.

"Yeah, it's been pretty interesting honestly," Curtain said as she turned towards him, and he walked closer to her.

"Seems like you spilled the beans pretty easily of what you are, huh," Sans said.

"Well, I needed a reason for the flower to appear, and what better reason to reveal a secret by giving one? And as Papyrus and I dictated, my soul would be no good to use against the barrier, so I'm not in the hot seat as much as they are, but since they _are_ keeping secrets, I'm sure they'll be quiet about mine," Curtain said.

"…" Sans said nothing as he was in thought for a moment.

"Uh, Sans, are you okay? I'm… I'm sorry for taking the initiative like that. M-Maybe I should have laid low for a while longer, huh?" Curtain said, feeling a little intimidated by his silence.

"Huh? No, no, I'm not silently hinting that what you did was wrong. I'm just impressed by you," Sans said.

"R-Really? Impressed by... me? Oh no, no. I'm just curious is all. I'd expect to be more annoying than anything remotely like that," Curtain said.

"Annoying? No way. Just curious? Nah, you got more than that. You gained their trust, actually talked to the flower, and took care of the whole thing. Honestly, I'm really impressed," Sans said, even though he was feeling a little down since she was able to gain his brother's trust with the weed more than him.

"Oh, wow. I guess I'm used to being seen as annoying, what with all the questions I have and talking a bit too much... I've never really, acknowledged myself. There's so many more people out there who are much better than me at this stuff… or anything really," Curtain said, almost whispering the last part.

"… You don't give yourself much credit, do you? Even when you've done something incredible, besides being adorable, but I'm sure you were born with that," Sans said with a kind smile.

Curtain was surprised by his kind comment which made her blush brightly, and when Sans saw that he blushed as well.

"Th-Thank you. You're really kind," Curtain said, as she used her scarf to cover some of her face.

"H-Heh... You're welcome," Sans said, as he looked away from her as a way of 'covering' his face from her.

"So if they get passed Alphys, then they'll be headed to HotLand. But I would like you to help me investigate the fort for a little bit before you go ahead. Think you can give them a good enough excuse?" Sans asked, after regaining his composure.

"Why of course! I'm a researcher after all. I'm basically distracted by my research," Curtain replied, and Sans nodded.

They both headed to Fort Aquarius to investigate, as Curtain told him of her encounter with Flowey. Then Curtain called Frisk to inform them that she was busy studying some of the monsters around Waterfall since they were heading to a new area, which didn't rise any suspicion to Frisk as he relayed the message to Papyrus. Then Papyrus began informing Curtain of the monsters there and their names, as Curtain took notes while following Sans to the fort, although Sans had to keep watch over her so that she wouldn't bump into a wall or trip.

After finally ending the phone call with the three in a laughing fit, Curtain and Sans were at the fort, as Sans was holding Curtain's hand at this point because she was still laughing and had a hard time keeping her sense of direction.

"Alright, here we are. Inside Fort Aquarius," Sans said, as he looked at Curtain.

"... You done?" Sans asked, as he could see that she was still smiling.

"Heehee. Yes, I'm quite done. Sorry about that," Curtain said.

"It's fine. Alright, I want you investigate the fort and see what you find. You can check this area, and I'll check where the other monsters are so that you won't run into them much. I think it's best if you stood undercover," Sans said, and Curtain nodded, and then her eyes slightly narrowed with a smirk.

"I'll get right to work… if you let go of my hand," Curtain said, and Sans looked down to realize he was still holding her hand.

He released her hand quickly, and said, "Woops, sorry 'bout that. I thought I'd give you a _hand_ with all that laughing back there… Welp, see you soon."

Sans quickly exited the room, as Curtain couldn't help but smile at him. Then she began investigating the fort and using her sense of smell to trace where Frisk, Papyrus, and Flowey had ventured to, which led her outside to find vines hanging outside of the fort. She was able to maneuver outside the fort with the vines, especially since the traps were disengaged at the moment. When she entered through a window in another room that she thought was empty, she heard movement as she tornado kicked at whoever was there. Her leg hit right onto Sans' arm that he used to shield himself, as her eyes widened and she pulled her leg back.

"Ah! I'm so sorry, Sans! I didn't know you were in here!" Curtain said, as she noticed her sketchpad and pencil on the ground, realizing how quick her instincts were that she placed them down without truly realizing it.

"Geez, it's a good thing I have my armor on, or that would have really hurt," Sans said, as he noticed the sketchpad on the ground and saw that it was flipped up when she had dropped it.

His eyes widened to see his own face in the book as Curtain quickly picked it up, not noticing that he saw her sketch of him.

"I'm very sorry. I really need to be more aware, or else I might hurt you and I _really_ don't want to," Curtain said, holding her sketchpad and pencil again.

"Yeah... but I _do_ have the habit of popping in places, so I guess we _both_ need to be more aware," Sans said, and then he asked, "So what did you find? I found more holes and I got some security footage."

"I found vines all over the outside of the fort. That's how I was able to get in here. I climbed all around," Curtain said, as she reached out the window and pulled off some of the vines to show him.

"Huh, that's even _more_ proof of that little _bud_ being involved…" Sans said, taking the vines.

"Was he also on the security tape?" Curtain asked.

"Yeah, he was with them. So the holes and vines definitely belong to him," Sans replied.

"… He's pretty resourceful and has skills in manipulation... he definitely shouldn't be underestimated. There's more to him than we may know, and he might even know things we don't..." Curtain said.

"I figured that. But… what do you mean he might know things we don't?" Sans asked.

"... It's the way he speaks. He seems to have forgotten I'm not too far behind since I don't interfere much, but I also don't have to be so close to hear their conversations. I have a keen sense of hearing too… but I'm not sure they see what I see when he speaks to them. They think he's kind, but even though he may speak kindly, I sense something is off, and not just with him, it's with a lot of things really. Something is just… off," Curtain said, as she looked out the window, as if trying to find an answer.

"Off how?" Sans asked.

"I don't know. I just feel… like I feel I can trust you, right? But I don't know you, but then I do at the same time. Then that weird daydream I had didn't make it any better, especially when it actually happened when Frisk fell off the bridge to the dump… things have just been weirder since then, and it's like I'm seeing things I've seen before… I don't know. It's confusing," Curtain tried to clarify.

"… Sounds like quite the conundrum there," Sans said, not sure what to make of what she just said, but also feeling empathy.

"Yeah… but sitting here thinking about it isn't going to help. I need to keep moving forward and learn more so that eventually all my questions will be answered! And even if some aren't, I'm sure I'll get more answers than questions, which is still progress, right?!" Curtain asked as she turned towards him, her more energetic and cheery side returning as Sans actually felt at ease to see that side of her again.

"Yep, that's right. We can't just sit back and think about what's going on. We have to press forward, and find the truth. Thanks for your help, Curtain. I really appreciate it," Sans said with a wink.

"You're very welcome, Sans," Curtain said with a thumbs up.

"Welp, I'll be right back. Go on ahead," Sans said, as he disappeared.

"Wha… hmm," Curtain said, and then she walked out the window.

After landing on the ground outside of Fort Aquarius, Curtain walked along to see if she could catch up to Papyrus, Frisk, and Flowey. However, a scent had froze her in her steps, as she quickly looked around cautiously.

' _Wh-Why is that scent so... familiar?'_ Curtain thought, as she looked around a little more and then she spotted something ahead.

A little dark lizard-like creature was walking across the ground and stopped to look towards her. Curtain suddenly felt paralyzed as she saw the blazing red eyes of this little dark lizard with little horns on her head as she looked at her in recognition. The dark lizard stared at her for a moment, as her snake-like tongue flickered out of her mouth to catch scents. Upon catching her scent, the dark lizard's mouth moved in the form of a smile as her small sharp fangs showed, which freaked Curtain out. Then the dark lizard quickly scurried ahead in a rapid pace, and when Curtain finally regained her mobility, the dark lizard was already gone from her sight.

"… What even WAS that?!" Curtain yelled out, since she was holding in her scream the whole time.

' _I need to see where that thing is going, but it's scent is so weird!'_ Curtain thought as she ran ahead.

* * *

 **One more chapter to go.**


	27. Blooming Affection 3

**Happy New Year, peoples!**

* * *

 _Later, at Napstablook's house:_

After supporting Alphys and deciding to accept the kindness of Mettaton and Blooky, Frisk was sleeping in Blooky's house, when his friend who he named Captain Cryptic took possession of his body so that he could speak to Papyrus. However, when Flowey decided to jump into the conversation, Cap decided to return inside to bed. He was going to release his control over Frisk as he thought,

' _I can only hope that history won't repeat itself anew. For your sake, and for his…'_

Right when he was going to get into bed, he heard a soft creak, as he immediately turned to see what caused that. His eyes widened to see little glowing red eyes on a small shadowy creature on the ground looking up at him. He felt frozen seeing such a creature, but almost mesmerized by the red eyes. However, when the creature took a step towards him, he instinctively stepped back.

"…" the dark lizard looked at him, as if she wanted to say something, but instead of the words being spoken from it's mouth, Cap heard the words in his mind.

' _Well, isn't this strange… I thought_ _ **I**_ _was only capable of screwing things out of order, but something changed before I could cause it or think to… and now look at me. I'm but a small fledgling. How embarrassing… and annoying. I should have met Curtain before, and I should be preparing to see you too. But alas. I can only wait and consume all the despair and heartache from Frisk's endeavors... and within you too. Ahh, the ache inside of you two is quite refreshing for me. Hehehehe...'_

Cap's face grew pale as he said, "No... you can't be **her,** and yet you remember."

' _I'm not necessarily normal, deary. Being corrupted makes me whole and not at the same time, so I'm not very susceptible to change... But you seem to be two in one, which to me means I can get twice the suffering and angst from you. Hehehehe,'_ the dark lizard smiled with her fangs gleaming in the darkness.

"Hmph, and yet... you are nothing more than a mouthy fledgling no longer worth anyone's time. Get out of here. You have no power over me or anyone. There's no use for you anymore, is there?" Cap said, a more confident smirk on his face.

'... _How disrespectful. You really think I'm so weak? I may not be my true self, but that doesn't mean I won't be again. I_ ** _always_** _return. There's no stopping it… and_ ** _you_** _know that, so don't act all high and mighty towards me!_ _I know_ _you_ _very well, as I know myself, so you better watch your **freaking** tone!_ _I may be small now, but I won't be for loooong,'_ The dark lizard's smile widened as her eyes brightened, and the darkness around the room grew dense as Cap began to feel the weight from it.

' _Be_ _ **good**_ _, won't you?_ _ **My child.'**_ "Hehehehehehehehe!" The dark lizard's laugh actually came from her mouth, as Cap's eyes widened.

The dark lizard suddenly vanished, as Cap took a few minutes to make sure she was gone.

' _What an annoying creature….'_ He thought, as he shook while climbing into the bed, and then released his hold on Frisk so that he could rest and reflect on what had just occurred.

Curtain met with Frisk and Papyrus when they were ready to head out from Napstablook's house, and she was relieved to see that they were fine. She was able to meet with Blooky, and that's when he noticed that she seemed tired and offered to let her rest in his house, especially since she was helping Frisk and Papyrus. After a few minutes of deliberation, Curtain agreed, and Papyrus and Frisk left.

When they were out of sight, Curtain entered Blooky's house, as he gave her a tour of his home. However, when Curtain breathed in so that she could get ready to relax, she came across the weird scent from earlier. She started smelling intensely around the area, as Blooky was looking at her in surprise and confusion.

"It was here..." Curtain said finally, realizing that the creature came at the same time Frisk should have been sleeping.

"Wh-What was here, Curtain?" Blooky asked.

"That thing. That thing I saw at Waterfall. It wasn't just in my mind... It was real… and it was here when Frisk was sleeping. Wait!" Curtain began sniffing more as she went outside and sniffed the air, with Blooky following her.

"… It's following them. Oh my gosh! I thought they were safe when I saw them, but I didn't realize it was here! I have to follow them! I have to stop that creature!" Curtain said, as she made sure she had all her stuff before going.

"What creature are you talking about, Curtain?" Blooky asked.

"A weird lizard thing with red eyes! I first saw it outside Fort Aquarius, and it smiled at me like a creep! It smiled at me with such deviousness, and I felt like I couldn't move! I wanted to make sure Frisk and Papyrus were okay since it ran ahead of me, which was where I was headed! But I thought since they were fine that everything was okay, but it's not! I got a very bad feeling from that thing. I just _know_ it's going to hurt someone, and now I see it's been following them! It must be apprehended!" Curtain explained to him.

"O-Oh no. That doesn't sound good at all. I'll warn Mettaton about it, you go ahead and follow it since you can smell it," Blooky said, and Curtain agreed as she ran ahead and Blooky disappeared.

"Hey, hold on," A voice called, as Curtain stopped running to see Sans approaching her.

"Sans! You're here!" Curtain said.

"Yeah, and after hearing what you said to Napstablook back there, it looks like your on the lookout for something potentially dangerous," Sans said.

"Yes indeed! I don't like it's scent or it's face. It's much more menacing than it's size, and I feel it's dangerous. I want to make sure it doesn't harm anyone, especially Frisk and Papyrus," Curtain said.

"Take my number than," Sans said, as he took out his phone.

They exchanged numbers, and Sans added, "If you see that thing again, don't hesitate to contact me. Let me know what it's doing and keep a look out. If you can help it, don't engage it in combat. You may be new to the underground, but that doesn't mean you aren't under my protection. Be careful, and let me know if that flower has anything to do with this."

"I will, Sans. Don't worry… and thank you," Curtain said with a smile, as he smiled back.

They went separate ways, as Curtain followed behind the creature, and Sans kept his eyes on Frisk and Papyrus while gathering the evidence he had so far.

 _Some time later, after the trial:_

The dark creature had disappeared for a time when the trial took place, which was right after Curtain and the creature had a short fight when Curtain caught up to her. To Curtain's surprise, the creature had grown wings at this point, but what disturbed her more was that the creature said her name before escaping. Although she was upset for accidentally letting the creature go, Curtain wanted to see what was happening at the trial, and she met with Blooky so that she could watch it with him. It was an intense and dramatic trial, as Curtain was surprised to see Sans using the evidence they discovered almost against his brother and Frisk. In the end, Mettaton's verdict was not guilty.

Although happy about the verdict, Blooky was still worried about Mettaton and Undyne, since he knew that Undyne had something planned and Mettaton would be a part of it. Afterward, Curtain went on ahead to meet with Frisk and Papyrus to congratulate them in the room they would be staying in, since Mettaton was already informed about her from Blooky and allowed her access to their room. She waited a little while for them to arrive since they happened to be busy with a date that Papyrus felt he owed Frisk as friends, and upon entering the room a little white dog that Curtain was drawing fled as she turned to greet the two.

"I'm so glad you guys made it through the whole trial! And you were such a great lawyer, Papyrus. That was quite impressive," Curtain said as she hugged Frisk and gave Papyrus a strong pat on the back.

"Why thank you, Curtain! It was nothing the Great Papyrus couldn't figure out, even in the heat of verbal combat!" Papyrus said.

"Yeah, although those spears Undyne kept throwing kind of made it less verbal," Frisk said.

"Oh yes. She was quite aggravated throughout the whole thing. It must be hard to go against your friend and fight for a conviction that you yourself are unsure of, especially when you are hurting people you care about," Curtain said, and Papyrus and Frisk looked downward sadly.

"But alas, you two pulled through. Although I _do_ wonder if Flowey feels conflicted from all of this. He's been exposed," Curtain said.

"Y-Yes, that was unexpected… I really wished my brother didn't do that there," Papyrus said.

"… But he does have a point, Papyrus. For you see, I have a close friend named Marisol, who I see as my sibling as she does me. I remember one time she had kept a secret from me, and as I tried to confront her to tell me about it, she wouldn't… and I felt a little hurt from that since I thought we would tell each other any and everything because we trusted one another. Although I found out later that it was a surprise she planned for me, I'm sure Sans feels just as I did, and probably worse... just like Undyne," Curtain said.

"… Yes, I know," Papyrus said, and added, "I just wished they trusted me too…."

"… I see. But they _are_ worried about you too. I hope your plan works, Papyrus. I really do, and you too Frisk. I hope things work out for the better for you too. I know Undyne might not be finished with you yet…" Curtain said as she knelt down to Frisk as he looked at her in worry.

"But don't fret. Just… stay determined," Curtain said with a smile as she placed her hand on Frisk's shoulder while he smiled at her.

"Thanks, Curtain," Frisk said.

"… But I don't think Undyne is the only one you should worry about. For I had encountered a creature that may want to hurt you. Although I'm not sure of it's motive, it seems to be following you. I've been watching it, but it seems to be hiding for the time being, so please be careful Frisk," Curtain warned, as Frisk looked at her questionably.

 _'... She's correct. Heed her warning…'_ Cap said to Frisk, and he nodded.

"Okay, thanks Curtain," Frisk said, and she nodded towards him.

"What creature is this that you speak of, Curtain?" Papyrus asked, as Curtain stood up to face him.

"It's like a small dragon, although it looked like a small lizard the first time I met it, but it seems to have grown larger and now with wings. It's eyes are red like two blazing orbs of fire and death… it may seem small, but please be careful," Curtain said.

"Y-Yes, indeed we shall be! This creature sounds quite suspicious. I don't think I've seen such a monster before," Papyrus said, with sweat on his skull.

"I'm not sure that's it's a monster or not. It's scent is weird, like full of... how can I describe... darkness?" Curtain said.

"That... doesn't sound good at all," Frisk said, growing nervous.

"W-Well, don't worry about it, Frisk! I won't let that creature lay one claw on you! We've made it this far, and there's no way we're going to be deterred by a little red-eyed, dragon-thing," Papyrus said, which made Frisk feel a little better.

"I'm sure if you two stick together, you'll be okay. But I'll keep a lookout for it and jump in if that thing comes after you two. Well! I should go now and let you two rest! I'm sure that trial left you two tuckered out," Curtain said with her cheery smile.

"Alright then! Thanks for the warning, Curtain!" Papyrus said.

"You're very welcome! Bye!" Curtain said, as she waved while exiting the room, and the two waved back.

In the lobby of Mettaton's hotel where Frisk and Papyrus were staying, Curtain was getting ready to exit when she noticed Sans just as he noticed her.

"Hey Curtain, how's it going?" Sans asked.

"Oh, pretty good. Frisk and Papyrus seem okay but tired, so I left them alone. I also warned them about the creature I saw," Curtain said.

"Yeah, that's good..." Sans said, looking downward when he heard their names.

"… I'm sorry, Sans. I know how it feels when someone you care about is keeping something from you, and you're all worried and stuff," Curtain said, trying to comfort him the best she could.

"Yeah… so Curtain, about that date I owe you… let's go now," Sans said, as he took her by her hand.

"Wh-What? Right now?" Curtain asked.

"Yeah. I'm not going to have much free time after Papyrus and Frisk head to the Core, so let's go now, if that's alright," Sans said, and Curtain nodded.

He used a shortcut to bring them to a roof where a lone table and two chairs were set up.

"Oh woooow! This is such a beautiful view!" Curtain said, as she saw the captivating scenery over the roof over the whole city.

"Yeah. It's nice isn't it…" Sans said, as he stood besides her since she was holding his hand this time.

"The underground is so large, and so technically advanced! It's much farther ahead than I expected," Curtain said.

"Is it more advanced than above ground?" Sans asked.

"Compared to the inter-dimensional portals and teleporters, yes. Of course, since monsters have magic that makes sense," Curtain said, and then she looked down and realized she was holding his hand.

"Oh geez! I'm sorry about that. H-Heh," Curtain said nervously as she released his hand.

"It's alright, Curtain. Come on, let's sit," Sans said, and they both sat across each other at the table.

Besides when Curtain had kicked him at Fort Aquarius, this was only the second time Sans saw her not holding her sketchpad since she placed it on her lap.

"It's very nice up here. Quite a nice place to enjoy a meal. I do have to say, whoever thought to set up dinner with a view here was quite smart, wouldn't you say?" Curtain asked, a little quick in her sentence.

"… You're stalling," Sans said, with a smirk, as Curtain's eyes widened.

"Stalling? What do you mean stalling? I'm not stalling. Don't you talk when you are on a date? That's what I'm doing, right?" Curtain asked.

"Well, you're talking a little fast, and you're more attentive to our environment, but I'd prefer to learn more about you," Sans replied.

"Uuuuh, well, you know I'm a researcher and I like to learn right? And I'm half human and monster right?" Curtain clarified.

"Yeah, but how about something just as important?" Sans said.

"Like?" Curtain asked with her head tilted to the side.

"What's your favorite color?" Sans asked.

"Ah? My favorite color is important?" Curtain asked with a small smile.

"Of course. That's important stuff to know, you know?" Sans said with a wink.

"Heehee. Well, I'd say my favorite color is purple, specifically the shade of purple on a Siberian Iris. I think it's quite a lovely color," Curtain said.

"I see, and I'm sure you've drawn that, right?" Sans asked.

"Indeed!" Curtain said, as she flipped through her sketchpad and showed him the plant, which actually had some color on it.

"Huh, it is a nice color… Heheheh," Sans said.

"What is so funny? I know it isn't quite finished yet," Curtain asked.

"It's not that. It's the name Iris… It suits you," Sans said.

"Huh? You think it does?" Curtain asked.

"Yeah. I'm going to call you that from now on, Iris," Sans said with a wink.

"H-Hey! What makes you think you can give me a nickname on our first date?!" Iris said with a pout.

"Well, how about you give me a nickname and we'll call it even," Sans said.

"Hmm… what color do you like?" Iris asked.

"… Well, blue is fine for me, and I guess gold but that's just the color of armor I wear. I'm not sure what name you can get from that," Sans said.

"Hmmm, it is quite diff-WAIT!" Iris yelled out, startling Sans.

She flipped through her sketchpad, and then she showed him a picture of a plant that had blue petals and a yellow center.

"This plant is known as an Aster. It comes in different colors, but I happen to have a sketch of it in blue, and it has a yellow center! So that will be your nickname from me, Aster," Iris said with a smirk.

"Hehehehehe. Aster, huh… Alright. Sounds pretty good to me," Aster said with a wink, and Iris nodded.

"Oh, one more thing, I happened to find this in Undyne's lab when she wasn't looking, but then again it's not like she would care at this point," Aster said, as he passed Iris the book he had agreed to get for her.

" _-Gasp!-_ Oh my gosh! You got it! Thank you, Aster!" Iris said, as she stood up and gave him a hug.

"H-Heh, you're welcome, Iris," Aster said with a blush.

They're date continued as the two started searching through the book while Frisk was resting with Papyrus watching over them, and Flowey was by himself in anger of what happened in the courtroom, not noticing the red eyes that were watching him from above with a devious grin.

* * *

 **Finally! It is done!**

 **Now I move on to the next. Also, if there are other Sanses you'd like to see, just let me know and I'll add them to the list.**

 **See ya soon, peeps! ;)**


	28. Synthesis

**Woo! Another story up! Time for Dancetale. I hope I did it justice. Enjoy!**

* * *

Surrounded by echo flowers and vivid cyan-colored water, two figures decided to take a break from their trek through Waterfall. One was a child wearing a blue and pink striped long-sleeved shirt, a pink tutu over her blue pants, and brown pointe shoes that matched her short brown hair. The other was an older female with a purple, long-sleeved shirt that had black and purple bands on just the sleeves, black leggings with a blue skirt over it, and black pointe shoes. Her hair was black in a french braid on her head in a ponytail, with the ponytail having blue ends. They sat on the ground to rest for a while next to a lone echo flower.

"I see you've improved since we last danced in Snowdin. Nice job, Frisk," the older female complemented.

"Thank you, Curtain. But there is still so much that I have to learn," Frisk said.

"Eh, don't worry about it. You're doing fine. Just go at your own pace, no need to rush," Curtain said.

"So, have you found anything about who you're looking for?" Frisk asked.

"Not really. Not many monsters know of Aecans besides the older ones, but the ones I met don't know much," Curtain replied.

"Aecans? Is that who you are looking for?" Frisk asked.

"Yeah. They're the other half of me," Curtain replied.

"Other half… then what is the other other half? Did I ask that right?" Frisk asked.

"Heehee. One half is Aecan, a bird-wolf hybrid-like monster, and the other is human, like you. I'm sure you felt that when we danced before," Curtain replied with a smile.

" _-Gasp!-_ I knew it! I knew you were like me when we danced, but I didn't realize it meant you were human too! But you're a monster too, so that's why you can dance so well, right?" Frisk asked with brightened eyes to this revelation.

Curtain snickered and replied, "Yeah, you're right."

As they continued talking, a certain skeleton was watching them from the shadows, but Curtain sensed that he was there with her sense of smell. Although she didn't reveal him, she wondered why he was watching them and not revealing himself.

"Do you want to head out soon, or stay a little while longer?" Curtain asked.

"Hmm, I think I'm good, but I _would_ like to dance again as a warm up, if you don't mind?" Frisk asked, as she stood up.

"Ehhh, alright," Curtain replied as she also stood up.

Curtain first took a bow as Frisk did as well, and when Curtain reached her hand towards her, Frisk took it with her own.

Frisk began with a pirouette, as Curtain slowly walked around her with their hands still together above Frisk's head. When Frisk gradually slowed down to a stop, Curtain walked behind her and wrapped her arm around her waist as she lifted Frisk up and spun around. Curtain placed Frisk on her feet delicately as they released hands, and Curtain slowly descended to a split on the ground, as Frisk did a graceful spin and leapt away from Curtain at first. Then she turned back and ran gracefully as she leapt over Curtain while doing a split in midair, followed by a landing and straightening her stance to pointe. Curtain reached her arms over to the ground and while holding her weight on her forearms, she flipped her legs straight up into a handstand form.

Frisk spun slowly as she acted faint, and slowly began falling to her side, while Curtain bent her body and legs over her head so that she could flip forward. She laid on her back as she reached up with her hands and caught Frisk as she fell, and then Curtain pushed forward with one hand to assist Frisk in doing a cartwheel over her. Frisk landed on her feet, and as she slowly moved one of her legs outward to lift up in an arabesque form, Curtain held onto Frisk's foot that rose up so that she could slowly lift herself up as she followed Frisk in an arabesque position.

Frisk and Curtain both spun a few times while kicking one leg out, and then they both gracefully fell down on their knees with their arms reached over on the ground. Frisk slowly moved her arms up and over to reach towards Curtain, and Curtain lifted her legs up while on her forearms as she bent her leg so that Frisk could hold onto her ankle. As Curtain lifted her arms so that she was on her hands, Frisk lifted herself up since she was holding onto Curtain's ankle. As Frisk lifted her arms up in fifth position while on pointe, Curtain flipped her legs back with her body as if continuing a valdez and stood on her feet.

Then Curtain reached with her hands towards Frisk, as she grabbed her hand, and then they both took a bow.

"Excellent form, Frisk. You were graceful in movement and poise," Curtain said as she clapped her hands for her.

"Why thank you, Curtain. You danced wonderfully too," Frisk said with a smile, as she smiled back.

"So, you wanna move on?" Curtain asked, and Frisk nodded.

As the two started walking, Frisk happened to turn back once, and she thought she saw Sans standing next to the echo flower they danced near, but when she blinked he wasn't there.

After a while of traveling through Waterfall, Curtain and Frisk made it to an area full of echo flowers. The glowing blue flowers spoke softly, as Curtain and Frisk listened to a few conversations.

"You know, this place is really pretty, and the echo flowers make it even more so," Curtain commented.

"Oh yes, it's very pretty," Frisk said.

"Hmm, it reminds me of when I was teaching a few friends of mine to dance. I like dancing after the sun sets since the sky is so pretty at night, especially with the stars, so this kind of reminds me of that… Oh yeah, and one of my friends started calling me Tiva, then all of them started doing that," Curtain said with a pout.

"Tiva? What does that mean?" Frisk asked.

"Oh, it means dance, or I think… one who loves to dance? Well, basically dance," Tiva replied.

"Ahhh, that makes sense," Frisk said with a nod.

The two continued walking through the echo flowers and hearing them speak, as Frisk listened to one specific echo flower because she recognized who the voice was from. Upon following it's instructions, Frisk spoke to the flower to change what was being said, and then she approached Tiva.

"Hey Tiva, would you like to dance?" Frisk asked her.

"Hm? Oh you're going to call me Tiva too, ey? Well alright, but you want to dance again already?" Tiva asked.

"Oh, I'm not the one who is asking. I'm asking for the one who's asking," Frisk replied.

"Huh? Who's asking then?" Tiva asked, her curiosity rising.

"Well, see for yourself," Frisk replied with a smile as she pointed behind Tiva.

Upon turning around, Tiva's eye met with Sans' eyes, as his smile widened a bit when he noticed her surprise. He wore his usual blue sweater that was zipped up with his hood over his head, long black pants with white lines on both sides of his pants, and blue and white sneakers.

"Oh, Sans. It's been a while," Tiva said, relaxing her expression.

"Heh, yeah. Last time we talked was when we met at Grillby's, right?" Sans said.

"Mhm, apparently the little one was a little tuckered out from dancing with your brother," Tiva said with a smile.

"Yeah. I'm glad they had fun though," Sans said, looking towards Frisk, as she gave him a thumbs up and ran off ahead.

"Sooo, you want to dance?" Tiva asked, her eyes looking downward for a moment.

"… Well, since you're asking, I don't mind," Sans replied with a smirk, as Tiva looked at him with one eyebrow raised.

"Wait, didn't you ask me fi-" Tiva stopped speaking when Sans took a bow towards her.

He extended his hand towards her slowly, feeling the pressure of embarrassment creeping on him as he tried ignoring it so that he could keep his hand steady.

'... _Was this a good idea? Should I have asked her to dance? I've only really danced with Papyrus, but after meeting her, I just felt like I wanted to… but what if she doesn't wa-'_ Sans' thoughts were cut short when he felt her hand in his.

Sans looked directly into her eyes, as she looked into his, and with a soft smile on her face, Tiva took a bow towards him. There was a pause for a moment, and then Sans smiled back at her the same way.

He slid one foot back, as she mirrored him by sliding one foot forward. He continued this movement with both feet in a moonwalk, as she followed along by stepping closer to him. Then he leaned back, as she leaned forward in a penche form while still holding hands. As she pulled her high leg down, he started popping to stand upright. Tiva spun around a few times as Sans guided her around himself, and then she returned to being in front of him, although her back was turned to him. They let go hands, as Tiva crossed her arms over her chest, and Sans wrapped his arms around her so that he broke her arms out of the cross formation. She placed her hands on his, as he led her in a locking arm wave across from the tip of one hand to the other. They released one hand, and as Tiva gracefully leaned her upper body away while stretching her free arm above her head, Sans held firmly to her hand as he slowly lowered her to the ground and walked besides her. With their hands still together and Tiva holding her arms straight up towards the ceiling, Sans lifted himself up on a single handstand on her hand, and then he moved his other hand on her other hand.

For a moment they looked at one another and could see a part of one another: Tiva saw that he was a shy dancer and had not danced in a while, and Sans saw that she loved to dance but she usually danced alone since no one could keep up with her.

Sans did a spin on his other hand, and then Tiva helped boast him a bit as he pushed up and landed on his feet. Tiva flipped over backwards as she laid on her forearms and had one leg stretched up in forty-five degrees while the other was bent. Sans laid his hands on the ground with the side of his head close to the ground while he faced her, and he moved one leg stretched out and the other bent like hers, as he was mirroring her position since their legs were aiming in opposite directions. Tiva looked towards him as she bent both legs and stretched them in different positions while Sans mirrored her movements almost the same time as she did, almost as if they rehearsed this before. Then they both flipped forward on a one handstand as Tiva moved her legs to plant her feet on the ground to stand up while Sans pushed himself up and landed on his feet.

Tiva gracefully ran towards him with a spin, and Sans wrapped his arms around her waist and spun twice, as Tiva held herself in a mid-leap position. When the spin was complete and Tiva placed her feet on the ground, Sans placed his hands on Tiva in such a way to make her do a cartwheel as she followed through without having to use her hands. Then Tiva stretched one of her hands downward as Sans followed her movement, and she stretched her other hand upward as Sans wrapped his arm around her waist. She lowered her hand down over his head so that her arm wrapped around his shoulder, and she slowly leaned back as Sans held her and slightly knelt forward in a dipping position.

As they made eye contact, they saw more about one another: Tiva saw that he had lost some of his joy in dancing for some reason which made him feel alone and not even want to dance, and Sans saw that she always felt alone especially since she experienced a lost that made her not want a dance partner ever.

Sans pulled Tiva up in a standing position, although the two never left each other's gaze or hold, as they slowly and gracefully walked around one another in what seemed to be a slow spin. As they slowed down, Sans moved his arm off of Tiva's waist and instead held her free hand in his, while he placed his other free hand on her waist, and Tiva intertwined her fingers on his hand that held her own, and she kept her other hand on his shoulder. They moved a little quicker in the form of a waltz as they danced graciously, while Sans led Tiva to spin a few times with his hand above her. After a final spin, they locked eyes again, as they continued to learn something new about each other, even though the whole dance itself was drawing them closer together. This time their movements slowed to a stop since they completed their dance, but their gazes stood fixed on one another because to them, no one and nothing else was there but each other.

Sans raised his hand as he gently rested it on Tiva's cheek, while Tiva smiled sweetly towards him and he towards her. Then Tiva moved closer to him as she planted a gentle kiss on his teeth, which made Sans feel his body freeze but his face heat up at the same time. Upon realizing what she had done, Tiva blushed and said,

"O-Oh, I'm sorry about that. I-"

Sans placed a finger to her lips as she stopped speaking, and he said, "Heh, don't _waltz_ about it. It was… nice,"

Tiva smiled as he smiled back, and then she said, "Did… Did you just make a pun?"

"Hehehe. How'd you like it… Tiva?" Sans asked with a wink, as Tiva blushed a little brighter.

"S-So you heard our conversation?" Tiva asked, as Sans smirked.

"Hmph… well, you really know how to dance huh?" Tiva said with a smirk.

"Hehe. I guess so. I'm familiar with the steps," Sans said with a wink.

"… Then I'll allow you to call me Tiva, if I call you Steps. Fair enough?" Tiva asked with a cheeky smile, as Sans' eyes widened.

Then he smirked and said, "Alright, but only because I like you."

"After that dance, I'm not sure it's just like," Tiva said, as they started walking towards where Frisk went to earlier.

"… I could say the same to you," Steps said, as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, and Tiva wrapped her arm around his waist.

* * *

 **Yee! Done! Now for the next story on the list which is... Reapertale.**

 **Hmmm... let's see what I can do with this one.**

 **See ya soon!**


End file.
